Harry Potter y El Libro 7
by Paola Prieto
Summary: Harry y Ginny regresan pues el amor no se puede ocultar. Ron y Hermione ya son novios claro sin que nadie lo supiera. La Orden, El ED y uno que otro colado juntos para la destruccion de Voldemort. Draco ¿victima o asesino?. Snape ¿enamorado?. TERMINADO
1. Sueños y Pesadillas

**Sueños y Pesadillas..**

-..Sera mejor irnos..-Dijo Hermione, los tres amigos se encontraban aun, en las afueras de Howgarts, aun habia gente que

caminaba rumbo a la escuela, en especial los alumnos..Mientras caminan, y se unen a toda la multitud..

-..¿Como piensan decirle a sus padres, lo que van a hacer conmigo?..-Pregunto Harry..

-..Bueno, hee, ya se me ocurrira algo..-Dijo Hermione, parecia nerviosa..

-..Yo no tengo problema, bueno tal vez si, pero no hay que preocuparnos por eso, por ahora; esta bien..-Contesto Ron, que tenia la misma actituda que Hermione..

Harry no dijo nada, se imaginaba a la señora Weasley, gritando cuando los tres le contaran lo que pensaban hacer..

_-..Esto es una locura son unos niños, unos niños tratando de salvar al mundo magico...-_

Entonces recordo las palabras de Ginny..

_-..Pero tu estabas muy ocupado salvando el mundo de los magos, sabia que no serias feliz a menos que estuvieras cazando a Voldemort..Quiza es por eso que me gustas tanto..-_

Harry sonrio pues, no podria creer que Ginny, lo entendiera y lo conociera a la perfeccion, y haberla dejado..

_-..Pero es por su bien..--..¿Estas seguro?..--..¡Claro!, ella estara bien, sin mi..--..¡Pero tu sin ella, no!..-_

Penso Harry, en ese momento vio a Ginny, que caminaba a lo lejos..

-..¿Oye, no pensaras incluir a Ginny, cierto?..Por que no seria agradable, tener que verlos besandose todo el tiempo, ademas imagina lo que dira mi madre, ¡No!, mi padre, ¡Si!, tu y Ginny, solos, viajando, y aun peor, son novios, van a querer matarte..-Dijo Ron..

-..No te preocupes, Ginny no esta dentro de esto, de echo, en un principio ni ustedes, estaban dentro del plan, y para tu informacion, Ginny y yo...Ya no salimos..-Parecia que esas ultimas palabras le dolian..En realidad le ardian en el pecho..

-..¿Por que?..-Pregunto Hermione..

-..Es complicado, nos vemos en el tren, tengo que hacer algo..-Dijo Harry, y con eso se despidio de ellos..

Cuando Harry, se alejo de sus amigos, comienza a tener de nuevo una pelea en su cabeza..

_-..Harry, solo es por un tiempo..--..¿Seguro?..--..¡Claro!, cuando todo esto termine, podre volver con ella..--..¿Y crees que, ella quiera volver contigo?..-_

-..¡Harry!, ¿Estas bien?..-Dijo una voz de hombre, que el chico reconocio como la voz de Lupin..

-..¡Hola!, ¿Que haces aqui, creí que, bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya, no?..-Dijo el chico, tratando de sacar de sus pensamientos a la chica, mientras trataba de sonar casual..

-..Si, ya es hora, pero antes, queria contarte algo, se que, no es de mi incumbencia, pero tu y la chica Weasley, ¿es cierto lo que me dijo Ron, tu y ella, salen?..

-..Saliamos..-Dijo Harry, le dolia tener que decir esas palabras..

-..¿Por que, no entiendo?..

-..Creo que a ti si puedo decirte, es para no ponerla en peligro, es que, todas las personas a las que amo, terminan muertas, o heridas, y no es justo que por ser feliz, ella vaya a terminal mal..¿Tu si me entiendes verdad?..-

-..Sabes, me recuerdas a cierta pareja que conoci..-Dijo sonriendo..-Sabes, a quien me refiero, tus padres, si, te pareces a los dos, eso ya lo sabes, pero lo que no sabes o tal vez, si, es que ellos nunca alejaron de sus amigos, y nunca dejaron de ser felices, hasta el final..Trata de ser feliz, tal vez, no lo se, puede ser con Ginny, solo tu sabes lo que quieres, antes de tomar una decicion, erronea, piensalo..Ahora vete, no querras perder el tren..-Y con eso ultimo Lupin, se despidio de Harry..

Que ahora estaba mas confundido que antes, pues de verdad queria a Ginny, pero la queria demaciado, para no ponerla en peligro..

_-..Pero a ella no le importa..--..Pero a mi si..--..Bueno, si tanto quieres protegerla, por que no estando con ella..--..Por que, Voldemort, lo sabra y entonces..--.¿Y como no puedes estar tan seguro de que no lo sabe ya?..-_

Harry Potter se encontraba en la casa de sus tios, todo parecia normal, hasta cierto punto, sus tios y primos aun lo tratanan igual, el pobre chico, se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en su cama, miraba el techo, ya era muy tarde, la luz del dia, se iba apagando poco a poco, hasta que el cuarto se quedo en una completa oscuridad..

El muchaco parecia que no queria dar muestras de vida, pues no salia de su habitacion, habia pasado todo el dia tumbado en la

cama..Solo salia para probar bocado..

El chico se encontraba ya muy cansado, a pesar de no a ver echo nada en ese dia, sentia que el cuerpo le pesaba, se sentia

cansado, y con mucho sueño..

-..Tal vez sea, por que ya es muy tarde...Si, eso es..-

Se dijo el chico, cerro los ojos por un momento, pero en cuanto sus ojos se cerraron, comenzo a sentir que la cicatriz le ardia

asustado, por el sentimiento, abrio los ojos..Y el dolor desaparecio..

Y ahi, adelante de el, estaba una chica mirandolo, era Ginny, su Ginny..

-..¿Ginny, que haces aqui?..-Pregunto el chico, su voz parecia fria, no parecia que fuera su voz..

La chica se encontraba asustada, no hablaba solo miraba al chico con los ojos completamente abiertos..

-..¿Ginny estas bien?..-Comento de nuevo, la misma voz, seguia escuchandose, pero la chica no contesto..

-..¿Ginny?..-Dijo de nuevo el chico, pero esta vez, si era su voz la que hablaba, la chica cambio su mirada de terror, y se sento en el suelo, apartada del chico, aun se podia ver, el cabello, y las manos de la chica, entre la oscuridad..

El chico se levanto lentamente, y camino hacia la chica que se encontraba en el suelo, la cual ahora lloraba..

En cuanto el muchacho se acerco a la chica, esta lo abrazo, Harry pudo sentir el cuerpo tibio de Ginny, pero al mismo tiempo,

logro sentir que la chica, se encontraba asustada, pues temblaba y aun lloraba..

El chico tratando de tranquilizar a la chica, la abrazo tambien, o algo o alguien salio de la oscuridad de la habitacion, ahora Harry sentia de nuevo que le ardia la cicatriz, la chica miraba a un punto fijo entre la espalda del muchacho..

Harry observo atento la mirada de Ginny, y entre sus ojos logro ver el reflejo de..

Sintio que alguien lo levantaba de golpe, y cayo al otro lado de la habitacion..Una luz verde aparecio, dandole en el pecho a Ginny..

-..¡NOOOOOOOO!..-Grito el chico..

-..Harry, despierta solo es una pesadilla..-Dijo una voz femenina..Ginny..Que se encontraba justo enfrente de, el..

El chico abrio los ojos, se encontraba en el tren, el cual lo llevaba rumbo a Londres, justo en la estacion Kings Cross, para despues verse con sus tios, y primo..

-..¿Por que gritabas?..-Dijo otra voz, era Luna..

-..¿Yo, gritaba?..-Dijo el chico..

-..Si..-Contestaron las dos chicas, y siguieron jugando ajedrez magico, el compartimiento se encontraba solo, salvo por el, y las dos chicas..

-..¿Donde estan Ron y Hermione..?..-Pregunto el chico..

-..Hacen una ronda de Prefectos, ya sabes..-Dijo Ginny, la chica solo miraba el tablero..

Luna por su parte, veia la ventana sin darle mucha importancia al juego..

Una pelea a "muerte" dentro de la cabeza del chico, comenzaba a tomar mas fuerza..

_-..Solo fue un sueño, solo eso..--..¿Seguro?..--..¡Claro!, y ya dejame en paz..--..No puedo, soy tu consiencia Harry..--..Se supone que deberias ayudarme..--..¿En serio, y que crees que hago?..-_

El chico miro por la ventana, y el cielo comenzaba a tornarse azul, oscuro..

-.._Debe ser muy tarde..--..No cambies la platica, Harry James Potter..-_

En ese momento, la puerta se abrio, y entro Neville, el chico parecia que habia visto un fantasma..

-..Neville, ¿estas bien?..Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma, o algo asi..-Dijo Ginny, la chica parecia preocupada..

De nuevo en la cabeza de Harry..

_-..Mirala, ahora le pone atencion a el..--..Solo se preocupa por el, es todo..--..¿Asi, y por que estas celoso, Harry?..-_

-..No van a creer lo que acabo de ver, y escuchar..-Dijo Neville, quien se sento junto a un lado de Harry..

Los pensamientos de Harry, volvian a cobrar vida..

_-..Harry, tranquilizate, solo se preocupa por el por que es su amigo, es tu amigo, asi que no hay, por que..Ademas ella te quiere_

_a ti, si ella te quiere a ti..--..Pero fueron juntos al baile de navidad, del cuarto año..¿Recuerdas?..-_

-..Ya, ¿que pasa?..-Dijo Ginny, sonriendo, sonriendole a Neville..

_-..Eso, Harry, ahora tienes la prueba que querias, ella ya se olvido de ti..-_

-..Acabo de ver, a Ron y a Hermione..Besandose, lo juro..-Dijo Neville, con cara de miedo..

En ese momento Ginny y Luna comenzaron a reir..

Harry por una parte, parecia que no habia escuchado, pues aun tenia la pela en su cabeza..

-..Neville, mi hermano y Hermione, es, imposible, ellos se odian..-Dijo Ginny, quien se levanto de su asiento, y se sento justo a un lado del chico mientras le tocaba la mano..

_..¿Ahora vas a decirme, que no es verdad?, mirala esta muy contenta, mas de cuando estaba contigo..-_

-..Harry, ¿tu que opinas?..-Dijo Ginny, quien ahora lo miraba, tobavia la chica tocaba la mano de Neville..

-...¿Que, de que?..-Contesto este..

-..De lo que acaba de, decir Neville, no escuchaste, ¿que te pasa?..

-..A mi, nada..¿Podrias decirlo de nuevo?..Neville..-Dijo Harry, quien tratata de tranquilizarse, y cuando dijo el nombre del chico, lo dijo con odio..

-..Que vi a Hermione y a Ron, besandose..-

-..¿QUEEE?..-Parecia que por fin el chico habia reaccionado..

La batalla en la cabeza de Harry, comenzaba de nuevo..

_-..Si estan saliendo tus dos amigos, te lo dirian..Obviamente Neville, vio mal..--..¿Ahora lo defiendes?..-_

En ese momento el tren se paro por completo.

-..Ya llegamos..-Dijo Ginny, y fue comenzo a tomar sus cosas, Neville y Luna, salieron rapidamente, mientras Ginny se quedo guardando el ajedrez magico..

_-..Harry, esta es tu oportunidad.. _

Penso el chico..

-..¿Ginny?..-Dijo Harry, mientras tomaba las fichas de ajedrez magico y ayudaba a la chica a guardarlo..

-..¿Si?..-Contesto la chica, parecia no ponerle atencion, al chico..

-..Aun, mmm, ¿aun, estas dispuesta a..?..-Dijo el chico, pero antes de terminar su pregunta, la chica abandono el vagon, y comenzo a salir del tren, el chico trato de seguirla, pero antes de lograr salir, Ginny se detubo de la nada, haciendo

que Harry, casi se golpeara con ella..

-..¿Que pasa?..-Pregunto el chico..

-..Neville tiene razon..

_-..Neville, de nuevo Neville..Estas a punto de proponerle, que vuelvan y que hace, pensar en el..- _

-..¿Por que dices que Neville, tiene razon?..-Dijo el chico tratando de que no se notara que estaba poniendose celoso..

-..Mi hermano, y Hermione, mira..-Dijo la chica, mientras abria de un golpe la puerta, de un vagon..

Ron y Hermione, saltaron del susto, al ver a los dos chicos que los miraban con una cara que parecia explicar confucion, y maldad, al mismo tiempo..

-..Chicos, podemos explicarlo..-..Dijo Hermione..

-..¿Podemos Hermione?..-Dijo Ron, que parecia confundido..

-..Si, si podemos Ron..

-..No creo..

-..¿Se puede saber, cuando pensaban decirnos?..-Pregunto Ginny, quien veia a su hermano con odio..

-..¿Cuanto tiempo, llevan?..-Pregunto Harry, mirando a Hermione, y despues a Ron..

-..Si, bien dicho Harry, ¿Cuanto?..-Dijo Ginny, sonriendo..

_-..Ahora te da la razon, mas bien, muy bien..- _

-..Unos..-Comenzo a decir Ron..

-..Dias..-Termino la frase Hermione..

-..Hay que irnos ya, el tren ya casi se va..-Dijo Ginny, y tomo por el brazo, a Harry, lo cual hizo que el chico,

sintiera que el corazon estaba a punto de salir de su pecho..

Es el momento Harry, ahora preguntaselo ahora

-..Ginny, lo que yo, queria preguntarte antes, de... Lo de, Ron y Hermione, es...-Dijo el chico..

Ginny, lo observo atento, despues el chico, lanzo miradas a hacia su mano, y la de Ginny, las cuales aun seguian juntas, la chica complendio en seguida, y solto la mano de Harry de inmedianto..

_-..¡Genial!..Por que, tenias que hacer eso, tomasela de nuevo, y preguntaselo..¡¡Ya!!..- _

El chico tomo las ambas manos de Ginny, la chica comenzo a ponerse nerviosa, pues no paraba de observar a todos lados..

-..Ginny, se que, dije unas cosas esta mañana, pero, aun piensas que, aun, estas dispuesta a...-Dijo el chico, y se acerco mas a Ginny, se encontraba a unos centimentros de los labios de la chica, cuando estubo a punto de tocarlos, la chica ladeo su cabeza, probocando que, el chico solo sintiera el cabello y el cuello de la chica..

-..Harry, debo recordarte, que tu, y yo, ya no..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Si, lo se, pero, si tu quieres, podemos..-Le dijo Harry en el oido, a Ginny..

Lo cual hizo que la chica temblara..Harry se dio cuenta...

-..Sera mejor que te vayas, tus tios ya estan aqui, no querras hacerlos esparar..-Dijo la chica, y con eso se alejo de Harry..

Era verdad sus tios, y primo lo estaba esperando ya..


	2. La Peticion

**La Peticion..**

Los tios y primo de Harry aun estaban muy lejos...El chico, los observaba atento o por lo menos eso era lo que parecia, pero en realidad, tenia la mirada fija en un punto..Mientras pensaba..

En la cabeza de Harry.._-..Te esta evitando, Harry.. --..Ya dejame en paz!!..--..Te dije que esto, pasaria, ella ya no te quiere..--..Es mejor asi, en que estaba pensando, soy un idiota..--..No, no lo eres, solo estas enamorado..-_

-..Harry, listo para la aventura..-Dijo Ron, quien parecia contento..

El chico no contesto ahora, observaba a Ginny, la chica, lo miraba atento, el chico noto que los ojos de la chica comenzaban, a llenarse de agua, ¿estaria llorando, por que?..

-..Bueno, hay que pensar bien, y actuar rapido, Hermione, ¿cual es plan?...-Dijo Ron, quien ahora miraba a los tios de Harry, pero sobre todo a su madre, la cual estaba abrazando a Ginny..

-..¿Plan?, Ron ya habiamos hablado de eso, ¿por que yo debo tener el plan?..-Dijo Hermione, mirando a Ron, como con odio..

-..Por que, eres la sabelotodo..¡LO DIGO CON CARIÑO!..-Dijo Ron, despues grito, ya que Hermione, estaba a punto de golpearlo..

-..Los planes cambiaron..-Comento de la nada Harry..Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron..

-..¿Como que cambiaron?..-Comentaron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo que miraba a Harry, como si estubiera loco..

-..Nos veremos, en casa de tus padres Ron..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿Que, como podemos, estar seguros de que iras?..-Dijo Hermione..

-..¿Si, como?..-Dijo Ron..

-..Miren, quiero...Tengo cosas que hacer, solo..De verdad, nos veremos en casa de tus padres, Ron..

-..No lo se, no se si, creerte..-Dijo Hermione..

Ron y Hermione, lo observaban a tento, mientras la sra. Weasley, se acercaba a, abrazar a su hijo y a Hermione..

-..Harry, ¿Como estas?..-Dijo la Sra. Weasley, mientras abrazaba al chico..

Ginny, acababa de llegar, el corazon de Harry, comenzo a latir tan rapido, y tan fuerte, que la Sra.Weasley, se dio cuenta..

-..Vaya, parece que te da gusto verme, he?..

-..Si...-Dijo el chico, mirando a Ginny, la chica, parecia nerviosa, pues observaba a todos, y a todo, menos a Harry..

En la cabeza de Harry.. _-..Mirame, mirame..--..Mejor dicelo en voz alta, creo que asi te hara caso..--..No te metas, esto es asunto mio..--..No, no, no, no, te equibocas, esto tambien me importa..--..Mirame, por favor, solo una ultima vez..-_

Parecia que ese pensamiento, habia entrado a la cabeza de Ginny, por que, la chica lo miraba..

-..Mama, tenemos algo que decirte..-Dijo Ron, mientras ella y Hermione, se alejaban, dejando solos, a Harry y a Ginny..

Los dos, chicos se quedaron cayados..

_-..Para eso, querias que te mirara, para que, te quedes callado, que te pasa Harry..- _

-..¿Estas bien?...-Dijo Ginny..

-..Si..no, en realidad, no, ¿por que, no intentamos?..-Dijo el chico acercandose a Ginny, tan rapido que ni el supo como..

-..Harry, debes poner en orden tus ideas...-

-..Mis ideas, ya estan en orden..-

-...¿De verdad?..¿Quieres que tu y yo?..-

-..Si..-

-..¿Como se, que dentro de unos dias, no cambiaras de parecer?..-

-..Harry, ya vamonos..-Dijo una voz femenina, era la voz de su tia Petunia..

-..Ya voy, dame dos minutos..-Dijo el chico..-Ginny, es solo que, no se como explicarlo, pero, algo me dice, que...-

-..Que, esto es lo mejor..-

-..Algo asi, ¿que dices?, no tienes que responder ahora, pero por favor piensalo..-

-..Potter, ya vamonos, o tengo que traere arrastrando..-Dijo Tio Vernon..

-..UN MINUTO!!..Nos vemos, en casa de tus padres, dentro de unos dia, en la boda de tu hermano, piensalo, adios...-

-..Harry...-

-..Si..-

Y con eso, la chica lo tomo por el brazo, y le beso la mejilla, muy cerca del labio...

-..Nos vemos...-

Con ese gesto de amor, Harry, se sentia tan vivo, lo unico que hizo fue abrazar a Ginny y..

-..Te amo!!..-Susurro Ginny, en el oido de Harry, el chico la abraza mas fuerte...

-..POTTER, NO QUIERO TENER QUE REPETIRLO..-Grito tio Vernon..

El corazon de Harry, latia tan fuerte que parecia que su corazon saldria de su pecho..Se fue alejando de Ginny, tan lento como puedo, mientras escuchaba como su tio, le gritaba, despues le sonrio a Ginny, la chica hizo lo mismo..

Y le dijo adios, con la mano, mientras sonreia con todas sus ganas..

-..Vaya, vaya, asi que tienes novia, he?..-Dijo su primo minutos despues cuando habian llegado a casa..

-..Si..-Dijo el chico, y subio a su habitacion, lo mas rapido que pudo, pero en cuanto entro a la habitacion, se dio cuenta de que no esta solo...


	3. Elfos, Amigos y Mortifagos

**Elfos, Amigos y Mortifagos..**

Cuando Harry Potter, habia girado la perilla de su habitacion, y logrado entrar, el lugar se encontraba a oscuras, pero aun asi, se dio cuenta de que, habia dos pequeñas sombras, dentro de su cuarto, y de inmedianto se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo..Una de ellas, se encontraba arriba de la cama, tan feliz, brincaba, y gritaba...

Mientras que la otra, se encontraba en el suelo, y maldecia, en voz baja, parecian susurros pero aun asi, se sabia que se ncontraba de mal humor.. Cuando la luz del pasillo, habia ilumidado la habitacion, las dos sombras habian parado de hacer, lo que hacian, y Harry Potter se llevo una gran sorpresa..

Eran Dobby, y Kreacher...

-..El señor Harry Potter, ha tenido un buen viaje?..-Pregunto Dobby, con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se bajaba de la cama..

Harry se encontraba paralizado, nunca habia pasado por su cabeza, el echo de encontrarse, a los dos elfos domesticos, dentro de su habiatacion...Tan rapido..

-..Que hacen los dos, aqui, me refiero a..aqui, en mi habitacion..?..-Pregunto el chico, algo asustado, mientras cerraba la puerta,

esperando que, ni sus tios, y primo se hubieran dado cuenta, de la presencia de los dos elfos..

-..Es que veniamos, a informale sobre el paradero de Draco Malfoy, si es que, al señor le interesa..-Dijo Dobby..

Harry sonrio..Pues, sabria donde se encontraba Draco, y ademas sabria donde encontrar a Snape, sin contar a Voldemort, y a todos, los Mortifagos..

-..No lo dire, no lo dire..-Comento Kreacher, en voz baja..

-..Saben, donde esta?..-Pregunto Harry, con una sonrisa diabolica..

-..Si..-Dijo Dobby..

-..NOOOOO...-Grito Kreacher..

-..Callate...No, es decir, no grites..-Dijo Harry, Kreacher habia sonreido, al escuchar, "callate", pues con eso no hablaria, pero Harry fue mas rapido, y cambio la orden..

-..Harry, ven y ayudame con la cena..-Le grito su tia Petunia, desde abajo..

-..Bien, no se vayan, no hagan ruido..O cual quier, cosa que haga que alguien mas, ademas de mi, se de cuenta, que estan aqui..

¿Entendido?..-Comento Harry, mientras salia de la habitacion..

Los dos elfos asistieron con la cabeza, lo cual el muchacho pudo, deducir como un "si"..

Y salio de la habitacion..Dejando solos a los dos elfos..

Harry bajo muy rapido las escaleras, y se dio cuenta de que no estaban ni su primo ni su tio Vernon, solo estaban su tia Petunia y el... Era algo incomodo, estar ahi parado junto a su tia, en la cocina, sin que estubiera ni su tio y primo, tal vez no era buena señal..O Tal vez si..

-..Harry, pasame las cebollas del refrigerador, por favor!..-Dijo su tia Petunia, tranquilamente..

Harry, se extraño de la forma en la que, le habia pedido algo, un; por favor, algo no andaba bien..

_-...Y si no son tus tios..--.No es, decir, es..--..Dilo es extraño, que tal si son, Mortifagos..--..QUEEE!!..-_

Los pensamientos de Harry, comenzaban a volar de nuevo..

-..Harry, no me escuchaste..-Dijo su tia, ahora la mujer lo miraba..

-..Que, a si, heee, aqui, estan..-Dijo el chico, tratando de tranquilizarse, y le paso a su tia lo que le acaba de pedir..

-..Estas muy extraño..-Dijo su tia..

-..Es por que tiene novia..-Dijo su primo, que acaba de entrar, a la cocina en busca de algo de comer..

-..Novia, tonterias, que chica decente, podria..Al menos que..-Dijo su tio Vernon que acababa de llegar y se sentaba en la sala..

-..Al menos, que, que?..-Dijo Harry, comenzaba a enojarse, pues conocia a sus tios, en especial a su tio vernon, y siempre se la pasaba insultando a los magos, no soportaria que el insultara a Ginny.. Eso no..

-..Es una..

-..Una que?..

-..Una, de ustedes, cierto, por que, que otra chica...

-..Si, es una..es una...algun problema...

-..Tranquilo, solo era una pregunta..

Se escucho un ruido, un gran ruido, que provenia del cuarto de Harry, sus tios y primo se asustaron hasta el chico..

-..Te lo advierto, si es esa lechuza, tuya..-Dijo su tio Vernon

-..Si, ahora voy a ver..-Dijo Harry, mientras subia

las escaleras, muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza..

_-..No pudieron ser Dobby y Kreacher..--..Claro, pero, y si fue alguien mas, que tonto, obvio fue alguien mas, pero quien?..--..No lo se, pero...--..Sera mejor, que saces esa varita, Harry, y RAPIDO..- _

Cuando se acerco a la puerta de su habitacion, se dio cuenta, que la luz se encontraba encendida.. El chico trago saliba, y rapidamente abrio la puerta...Se llevo una gran sorpresa ahi estaba, Ron y Hermione.. Solamente ellos dos dentro de la habitacion...

-...Que hacen ustedes aqui?..-Dijo Harry, enojado..Mientras cerraba la puerta..

-..Fue idea suya, lo juro..-Dijo Ron, apenado y asustado, pues al decir esas palabras Hermione, lo habia golpeado..

-..Es que, creimos que, tu no ibas a ir a la casa de Ron..-Dijo Hermione, tratando de tranquilizar la situacion..

Harry, los miraba con una extraña sensacion, sentia odio, y se sentia traicionado, pues sus amigos no le habian creido, que haria algo..

-..Por cierto, Ginny te mando esto..-Dijo Ron, sacando una carta de su pantalon..

Harry al escuchar Ginny, se le borro el enojo.. Y le quito de las manos, a Ron la carta que habia escrito Ginny..

Mientras la leeia, tenia una sonrisa pero despues se le fue borrando, hasta llegar a, a arrugar la carta..Y sentarse en el suelo..Mientras hacia puños con las manos..

-..Que dice?..-Dijo Ron, tratanto de quitarle la carta a Harry, de las manos..

-..¿Que dice, Harry?..-Pregunto Hermione, Harry, le dio la carta a Ron, para que la leyera..

Ron, se tardo unos minutos pues leyo la carta unas tres veces, no podia creer, lo que decia..

-..Dame eso..-Dijo Hermione, pues comenzaba a desesperse..-..Oye, esto no es tan malo, es decir, eres la pareja de baile de Ginny, para la boda..Y.. Ohh, ya veo el problema, espera le pediste que volvieran, despues de que terminaron, que tienes en la cabeza Harry..-Dijo Hermione..

Ron no aguanto mas y comenzo a reir..

-..Ron, que es tan gracioso..-Dijo Hermione

-...No te das cuenta, Ginny siempre habla de Harry, y ahora que Harry le hace caso, lo bota, jajajaja, eso es lo gracioso..

-..Yo no le veo lo gracioso..-Dijo Harry, con odio..

-..Si, tienes razon, yo ya comenzaba a hacerme la idea de que fueras, a ser de la familia, pero aun asi, jejejejeje, esta bien, ya no me rio..-Dijo Ron..

**LA CARTA DECIA ESTO.. **

_Querido Harry: _

_Bueno, antes que nada, me gustaria saber, si quieres ser mi pareja de baile para la boda de mi hermano, te lo pido antes de que Fleur, se le ocurra escogerte para su hermana, en fin.. _

_Lo que es mas importante, respecto a lo que me pediste, creo que tengo que pensarlo aun mas, te lo dire cuando nos veamos, en fin, espero mi hermano no haya leido la carta, antes de dartela, bueno, es todo espero tu respuesta.. _

_Con cariño Ginny.. _

_Postadata: Hay algo que debo decirte, es muy importante.. _


	4. Lo que nunca sucedio

**Lo que nunca sucedio..**

-..Harry, creo que debes saber algo..-Dijo Hermione, mientras caminaba lentamente, hacia el chico, la puerta de su habitacion se abrio, y ahi entraron, Dementores, y sus tios y primo, eran Mortifagos, hasta Hermione y Ron, lo eran, el chico asustado grito pero sus voz no se escuchaba, cuando sintio que moriria, una voz dulce, y tranquila lo desperto, de la pesadilla que tenia..

-..POTTER, DESPIERTA, ¿QUE TE SUCEDE CHICO?..¿Una pesadilla?..-Grito Moody, todos se encontraban aun en las afueras de Hogwarts, esperando el tren que los llevaria a casa..Ya era muy tarde, la luz del dia, casi se acababa..

-..Si, otra..-Dijo Harry, quien se encontraba empapado, de sudor, y tenia las gafas, casi hasta la nariz, no miraba con claridad..

Poco a poco fue distinguiendo a las personas que aun estaban ahi, y que al igual que el, esperaban el tren..

Ahi, estaban los gemelos Weasley, al igual que Percy, el señor y la señora Weasley, Bill, Fleur, quien tomaba del brazo a Bill, estaba Moody, quien tenia una charla muy intensa con Lupin y Tonks, tambien estaban sus amigos Ron y Hermione, Neville, Luna quien charlaba con Ginny..

Todo habia sido una pesadilla, aun estaba en Hogwarts a salvo, si es que lo estaba, no habia tenido la platica con Lupin sobre el y Ginny, no habia pedido a Ginny volver, ni mucho menos, lo de sus amigos, que salian, eso si era una locura..

-¿Harry, estas bien?..-Pregunto Ron..

-..Si, tube una sueño, muy loco, en realidad, muy raro..-Contesto Harry..

-..¿Raro?..-Pregunto Hermione..

-..Si, veran se supone que, yo estaba en casa de mis tios, y ustedes eran Mortifagos, yo y Ginny aun saliamos, y..ah claro, ustedes salian..-Dijo el chico mientras reia..

-..Si, verdad..-Dijo Ron, casi sonriendo, despues miro a Hermione, nervioso..

-..Que loco..-Dijo Hermione, que tenia la misma actitud que Ron..

-..Bien, chicos, ya es nuestro turno, para irnos..-Dijo el señor Weasley..

Debido a que habia mucha gente en el funeral de Dombledore, habian tenido algunas personas que esperar, para irse, ya que no habia mucho espacio en los trenes..

Todos los ahi presentes, comenzaron a levantar sus cosas, y a caminar hacia el tren..

-..Potter..-Grito Moody, el cual se encontraba justo detras del chico..

-..¿Que?...-Pregunto Harry, algo asustado, por que, el ojo magico de Moody, daba demaciadas vueltas..

-..No querian que te comentara esto, pero..Dime vas a volver a Hogwarts, el proximo año, si es que abre claro..¿Dime volveras?..

-..Pues, ¿Por que?..

-..Mira chico, aqui en Hogwarts estaras mas seguro, sabes a lo que me refiero..

El chico nego con la cabeza..

-..Bien, Quien-tu-sabes, tiene el camino libre ahora, que, Dombledore, no esta, si antes no venia aqui, era por que, le tenia miedo a Dombledore, pero ahora muerto, el..Pues, querra, mira chico, tu tienes algo, lo se, vas a ser grande..¿Me entiendes?..

-..En realidad no..

-..Moody, dejalo en paz..-Dijo una voz detras de ellos, era Lupin..

-..No estoy hablando contigo, estoy hablando con el chico..-Dijo molesto Moody, quien se volteo a ver a Lupin, pero aun asi, su ojo magico aun estaba fijo en Harry..

-..Vete Harry, yo me encargo..-Dijo otra voz, era Tonks, quien acaba de llegar, y cubria al chico, para que entrara al tren, sin ningun problema..

-..Hey, tu ven aca no he acabado, contigo..-Se escucho la voz de Moody, mientras Harry entraba, a el tren..

Harry entro lo mas rapido que pudo, mientras miraba hacia atras, veia como Tonks y Lupin discutian, con Moody..Sin darse cuenta casi choca con una chica de cabello pelirrojo..

-..Harry, cuidado, ¿estas bien?..-Dijo Ginny, algo asustada, pues ella al igual que el chico, no habia tenido la mirada fija, al frente..

-..Si...Vamonos..-Dijo el chico, mientras sonreia, despues al escuchar a Moody, que gritaba su nombre, tomo a la chica por el brazo, y se la llevo de ahi, lo mas rapido que pudo, despues entro a un compatimiento vasio, y se cubrio con la capa invisible de su padre..

-..Harry, ¿Que haces?..-Digo la chica, sin comprender que hacia..

-..Shh!!, ven..-Dijo Harry, y la tomo de la mano, y al momento de esconderla, dentro de la capa, quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro de los labios..

Poco a poco, se acercaron, Harry ladio a su cabeza, para besar a Ginny, solo toco los labios de la chica, unos segundos, cuando, sintio que alguien les quieto la capa..

-..Aja, asi que por eso, te escondes, he?..-Dijo Moody, se encontraba enojado, su ojo normal miraba a Harry, mientras que el otro, observaba a la chica, la cual estaba asustada, y solo abrazaba a Harry..

-..NO SE SI CONOSCAS ALGO QUE SE LLAMA PRIVACIDAD, MOODY.-Dijo una voz, era Tonks, quien estaba enojada..

-..¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?..-Grito Moody, el cual ya estaba enojado..

-..Chicos, que hacen aqui, rapido, hay que ganar un compartimieto..-Dijo Luna..Quien acaba de pasar por ahi, debido a los gritos..

Harry y Ginny, salieron lo mas rapido, pero antes de salir Harry, Moody, lo tomo de la camisa..

-..Tenemos una platica pendiente Potter..-Dijo Moody, despues lo solto..

-..¿Que fue todo eso?..-Pregunto Luna..

-..Nada..-Comentaron Ginny y Harry...

-..¿Nada?..Nadie grita por nada..-Dijo Luna, mirando a los dos chicos..-Oh, miren ahi hay uno..-Despues cambio la mirada muy rapido, y apunto un compartimiento, que se encontraba vasio, Harry y Ginny, solo sonrieron, justo cuando Ginny iba a entrar Harry le sedio el paso, como todo un caballero, y sonreia a la chica, mientras esta entraba..

-..¡Hay, no!, mi arete, se debio caer, en el pasillo, ahora vuelvo..-Dijo Luna, y salio a toda prisa, mientras dejaba solos a Harry y a Ginny..

Los dos chicos, se quedaron callados, observaba a todos lados, se comportaban como si no se conocieran, hacia apenas unas horas, eran novios, y muy recientemente, apenas unos minutos, se habian besado, pero aun asi se comportaban como tontos..¿Que les pasaba?..

-..Harry..-Dijo Ginny, al mismo tiempo que miraba al chico..

-..Ginny.-Dijo Haryy, al mismo tiempo, que la chica habia dicho su nombre, y la miraba tambien, los dos sonrieron, y se quedaron

callados, mientras miraban de nuevo en otra direccion..

Harry hacia cosas raras con las manos, mientras Ginny, no dejaba de tocarse el cabello...¿Estaban nerviosos, el uno con el otro, por que?..

Luna solo se habia tardado unos dos minutos en volver, pero para ellos ese momento fue eterno, como su hubieran pasado horas..

¿Por que, todos los enamorados hacen eso?..

Despues de que Luna habia llegado, entraron al lugar Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban peleando, como siempre..

Despues de ellos entro Neville, el chico leia un libro de su materia preferido Herbologia..Sin darse cuenta, por que leia muy

atento el libro, casi se sienta en sima de Luna..

-..Oye, yo estoy aqui..-Dijo la chica, quien habia gritado..

-..Lo siento...-Dijo Neville, apenado..

Por un error, Harry se toco la cabeza, por que, no sabia por que, se habia comportado como un idiota, enfrente de Ginny, y lo que

era aun mas extraño, es por que la habia besado, fuera lo que fuera le habia gustado ese beso..

Hermione, al ver que Harry se tocaba la frente..

-..¿Te esta doliendo?..-Dijo la chica, mientras se sentaba aun lado, de Harry..

-..Hay, no, eso significa que esta cerca, cierto..Quien-ustedes-saben..-Dijo Neville, algo asustado..

-..Callate Neville..-Dijo Ron, quien ahora miraba a Harry..

-..Solo me toque la cabeza, es todo, estoy bien, de verdad..-Dijo Harry, mientras miraba el vidrio, pero en realidad, miraba el reflejo de Ginny..

Asi se fue todo el camino, por mas que Ron, le insistio en jugar Ajedrez, este no acepto, pues queria mirar aun que fuera solo el reflejo, pero queria mirar a Ginny..

Pues, tal vez, esa era la ultima vez, que la veria en mucho tiempo, bueno estaba seguro de que la veria en la boda de Bill y Fleur, eso era seguro, pero despues de eso, no la veria mas, al menos, que terminara con Voldemor, lo mas rapido posible, entonces, podria verla y lo mejor, volver a besar sus labios...Y estar con ella, para siempre.. ¿No es que pensara en casarse, con ella, no por el momento?...

Sin darse cuenta se volvio a quedar dormido, pero esta vez este sueño, le gusto pues, el era adulto, y tenia un hijo, de nombre Zack, el niño tenia 3 años, y era muy parecido a el, pero sobre todo a su esposa..Su esposa era Ginny..Si Ginny..

Cuando el chico, desperto de ese sueño, aun estaban a la mitad del camino de regreso, pero algo habia pasado, el tren se habia detenido, debido a que habia mucha neblina..

Cuando desperto vio a Ron, y Hermione, que hablaban en voz, baja, Ginny se encontraba dormida justo, a su lado, su cabeza se encontraba recargada justo en su hombro, el chico solo sonrio, y trato de acomodarse, sin despertar a Ginny, claro, pues la chica

se veia tan dulce, y tierna, como en su sueño, pues el chico habia soñado o se habia dado cuenta de que Ginny era su esposa en el sueño, por que la chica se encontraba acostada justo en su pecho, mientras dormia profundamente, justo como en ese instante..

Neville estaba dormido, parecia que peleaba, con una planta gigante, por que balbuceaba algo sobre, "plantas carnivoras, alejense de mi"..

Luna, estaba dormida, asi no parecia tan loca..

-..Ron, tenemos que decirselo..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Si, pero, va a querer matarnos..-Dijo Ron..

Los dos chicos no se habian dado cuenta de que Harry, estaba despierto, pero aun asi su voz era muy baja.. Harry cerro los ojos, pero solo escuchaba, la charla..

-..Es nuestro amigo, no va a matarnos Ron..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Eso lo dices por ti, te aseguro que a mi, me cuelga.. Me la he pasado todo este tiempo que salio con mi hermana reprochandoles el echo de que salgan...

-..Y eso que tiene que ver..

-..Venganza, de seguro, de su parte y la de mi hermana..

-..Callate Ron, yo no se por que salgo contigo..-Dijo la chica, mientras volveaba a otro lado..

-..Por que, te gusto, por eso..-Dijo Ron, y le tomo del menton, de forma delicada, y la beso..

Harry, no podia creer lo que habia escuchado, y mucho menos, lo que estaba viendo, pues al escuchar, "yo no se por que, salgo contigo", de la boca de Hermione, abrio los ojos, un poco para despues observar a sus dos amigos besandose..

El chico trato de no hacen ningun movimiento para, que no se dieran cuenta, de nada..

-..Ron, aqui no, que pasa si nos ven..-Dijo Hermione, algo nerviosa..

-..Pues, que nos vean, asi se dan cuenta de que salgo con la chica mas fabulosa del mundo magico, y muggle, por supuesto..-Dijo Ron, mientras le sonreia a Hermione...


	5. Dementores

**Dementores..**

-..Cuando te lo propones dices cosas muy lindas, sabes..-Dijo Hermione, a Ron, la chica ahora le sonreia, y se tomaban de las manos..

Harry aun tenia los ojos medio cerrados, pero aun asi logro ver, lo que sus amigos hacian, ¿salian?, eso era...No tenia palabras, para explicar, lo que sus dos amigos hacian, delante de el..

Una gran sacudida del tren hizo que todos despertaran..

-..¿Que fue eso?..-Pregunto Ron, el chico estaba asustado, y abrazaba a Hermione..Solo como harian unos amigos..

-..Para empezar, ¿que hacemos aqui?..-Dijo Luna..

-..Muy buena pregunta..-Dijo Neville, habia tomado su varita, por precaucion..

-..Harry, crees que, sean..Bueno, tu sabes..-Dijo Luna..

-..No, no se, ¿de que hablas?..-Contesto este, mientras ayudaba Ginny, a sentarse, pues otra nueva sacudida, hizo que la chica, casi se cayera del asiento..

-..¡Dementores!..-Dijo Neville, quien miraba por el vidrio de la ventana..

Las chicas, gritaron del susto Luna, miraba a todos lados, mientras Hermione, abrazaba mas a Ron, Ginny por su parte, apretaba a

Harry, no es que al chico le molestara, pero al tenerla asi, queria besarla..Pero no podia, habia demaciada gente, en ese lugar..

-..Callate Neville, que no vez que asustas a las chicas..-Dijo Ron..

-..Lo digo en serio, miren..-Dijo Neville, a punto hacia el vidrio, despues todos miraron, si habia Dementores..

-..¿Que hacen aqui?...-Dijo Luna, asustada, el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse muy helado..

_-..Vienen por mi...--..Si claro, como si tu solo existieras en este planeta..-_Penso Harry..

Alguien muy agradable, y sobre todo con una dulce y tranquila voz, llego al compartimiento en el que estaban los chicos..

-..USTEDES, TOMEN SUS VARITAS, Y TU POTTER, SIGEME..-Dijo Moody, el tipo habia entrado, abriendo la puerta tan rapido, y con tanto ruido, que todos gritaron, despues les indico a todos lo de las varitas, y por ultimo su ojos magico, miraba a Harry, mientras el otro miraba a los Dementores, los cuales aun estaban lejos, pero se acercaban

rapidamente...

Harry, salio del lugar, tan rapido como pudo, despues todos lo siguieron..

-..¿Que pasa, por que hay Dementores?..-Pregunto Hermione, asu lado estaba Ron, detras de ellos, estaba Ginny y Harry, y por

ultimo Neville y Luna..

-..Vienen por alguien..-Dijo Moody, quien estaba adelante de ellos..

Les daba la espalda..

-..¿Alguien, quien?..-Pregunto Harry..

-..CHICO, COMIENZAS A IRRITARME, SABES MUY BIEN POR QUIEN..-Grito Moody..

Todos se miraron, asustados..

-..Bien, ustedes entren aqui..Menos tu Potter..-Dijo Moody, mientras abria la puerta de un compartimiento, donde estaban las familia Weasley, incluida Fleur..

Todos comenzaron a entrar, menos Ginny, la chica estaba a un lado de Harry..

-..¿Por que, el no?..-Pregunto la señora Weasley..

-..Por el Molly, nos va a ayudar con los Dementores..-Dijo Lupin, quien salia al igual que Tonks..

Ginny sin pensarlo, beso Harry, antes de entrar, con su familia..

Ron, volteo para otro lado, Hermione solo los ignoro, lo mismo habian echo Luna y Neville, todo eso les parecia tan normal, pero en cambio los gemelos miraban a Harry como queriando matarlo, Bill y Percy, casi se ahogaban pues tomaban algo, de jugo de calabaza, Fleur parecia enojada..¿Por que?..Mientras los señores Weasley, sonreian..

-..SI POTTER, VE A SALVARNOS..-Dijo Fred, algo molesto..

-..PARA DESPUES MATARTE..-Dijo George, que se encontraba de la misma manera que su hermano..

Harry, trago saliba, si salia bien de los Dementores, no seria la victoria, la victoria seria, que los gemelos no quisieran matarlo..


	6. Besos y mas besos

**Besos y mas besos..**

-..Potter, tranquilo ellos no van a….Bueno tal vez, si…-Dijo Moody, tratando de tranquilizar a Harry, mientras la puerta del compartimiento donde se encontraba la familia Weasley, y sus amigos, se cerraba por completo...Después el ojo magico,

parecía a ver, mirado hacia atrás, tal vez justo donde se encontraban los gemelos, la cara de Moody, cambio...Lo cual al chico lo puso más nervioso de lo que estaba...

-..Bien, tranquilo, recuerda algo agradable…-Dijo Tonks

-..¿Por cierto, por que te beso?..-Dijo Lupin...

Harry, no sabia que decir, ¿salíamos, o salimos?, era algo que ni el mismo, sabia, pues ahora la chica lo besaba, y el la besaba a ella, parecía que aun salían, pero no salían, era algo confuso...

Como iba a explicar eso, no tenía salida, los gemelos siempre lo habian querido, por que en una parte, el les habia dado el dinero para la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, pero ahora lo querían matar por haber besado a Ginny, prefería enfrentarse aun sin fin de Dementores, antes que a los gemelos...

Bueno, eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer, pero aun así, volver ahí, donde todos le preguntarían el por que, beso a Ginny,

y tener que decir, ¿no lo se?..

Pues, en realidad no sabia por que, la chica lo habia besado, tal vez, la señora Weasley tenía razon, todo eso del fin del mundo,

hacia que las personas hicieran locuras, bueno el ya habia echo una, el haber dejado a la chica, por miedo de que le pasara algo...

Pero el habia comenzado todo, pues habia besado primero a Ginny...

¿Y si Ginny, pensaba que ya habian vuelto?, seria mas duro, el tener que decirle a la chica que las cosas seguían así, tal y como las habia dejado, antes de irse del funeral, y después enfrentarse a la familia entera por haber ilusionado a la chica, Harry estaba en problemas, más graves, que el echo de enfrentarse a los Dementores, pues de ellos podía deshacerse con un simple Patronus, pero de, la familia Weasley...

No estaba tan seguro...

Justo cuando el chico, esperaba lo peor, ósea los Dementores, se dio cuenta de algo, ellos siguieron de largo por el tren, no

iban por nadie que estuviera ahí, ¿Por qué?..

Todos, dentro del tren se sorprendieron, pues ellos sabían que los Dementores, estaba de parte de Voldemort, pero aun así, habian

pasado de largo el tren, todos estaban seguros de que irían por Harry Potter,pero no fue así, ¿Por quien iban?..

-..Vaya, parece que, nos dejaron en paz…-Dijo Moody..

-..Si, pero, ¿Por quien van?..-Dijo Lupin..

-..No lo se, ¿Pero no debe ser bueno?..-Dijo Tonks..

-..Bien será mejor, volver con los demas, aun que tu Potter, Prepárate, por que, te espera algo muy, en fin ya te darás cuenta..-Dijo Moody..

Se acercaban al compartimiento como normalmente caminaría alguien, a quien no estarían apunto de matar, bueno eso era lo que pensaba Harry, respecto a Moody, Lupin y Tonks, pues a ellos los gemelos Weasley, no lo habian amenazado..

Entraron al lugar, y todos, estaban tranquilos, Ron estaba acomodando el Ajedrez magico, justo estaba esperando a que Harry, entrara para jugar.. Los señores Weasley, se encontraban tranquilos, parecían discutir, con Bill y Fleur, sobre la boda..

Ginny, platicaba con Luna, Neville y Hermione.. Percy, parecía leer algo sobre el Ministerio, y tomaba notas..Mientras que los gemelos, los gemelos ya lo estaban esperando..

-.Harry, siéntate aquí, queremos charlar contigo..-Dijo Fred, con tranquilidad..

-..No hermano, mejor hay que salir, aquí nos pueden ver…-Dijo George, quien le miraba a su madre, pues los miraba con cara asesina..

-..Si tienes, razon hermano, vamos Potter..-Dijo Fred..

_-..El que me llamen Potter, no es buena señal..-_Pensó Harry..

-..¿De que quieren hablar?..-Dijo Harry, algo nervioso, mientras tragaba saliba, los tres chicos ahora se encontraban en un compartimiento vació, habia muchos, ya que la mayoría de la gente ya se habia ido, en otros trenes y a otra hora..Ya debería ser muy tarde, pues el sol se habia ocultado..

Harry sintió que el tren volvía a moverse..Parecían volver al camino..

-..Bien, Harry, Ginny ya nos explico..-Dijo Fred..

-..Si, nos dijo que ustedes..-Dijo George..

-..¿Que nosotros que?..-Dijo Harry, asustado pues, los dos Gemelos miraban a el chico..

-..¡Quieren dejarlo en paz!..-Se escucho una voz, era Ginny, parecía haberlo salvado..

-..Tranquila solo queríamos charlar con nuestro amigo..-Dijo George..

-..Que era parte de la familia..-Dijo Fred..

-..¿Que era, a que se refieren con era…?..-Pregunto Harry.. Seria que lo iban a matar..

-..Se refieren a que, tu y yo, salíamos, a eso, ellos pensaban que ibas a ser parte de la familia, como Fleur…-Dijo la chica,

mientras miraba con reproche a sus dos hermanos..

-..Solo íbamos a preguntarle por que, ya no…-Dijo Fred..

-..No íbamos a hacerle nada…-Dijo George, justo cuando Ginny, tomo de la mano a Harry, y se lo llevo de ahí..

-..Ignóralos, son peores que Ron..-Dijo la chica..

-..No, peores no creo, digo que..-Dijo Harry..Sin pensarlo habia entrado a otro compartimiento vació, justo con la chica,

de la mano..

-..¡Hola, Ginny!..-Dijo un chico guapo, no tanto como Harry..

-..Vaya creo, que tienes admiradores..-Dijo Harry, tratando de no parecer celoso, pues Ginny le habia sonreído al chico, que acababa de saludarla…-No te conviene..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿Por que?..-Dijo Ginny, sonriéndole a Harry.. Seria a caso que se le notaba al chico que estaba celoso..

-..Por que…Por que, no es tu tipo…-Dijo Harry, nervioso, pues la chica, se le habia acercado mas…

-..No es mi tipo, ¿Y cuales son lo de mi tipo?...-Dijo Ginny.. Ya no habia espacio entre ambos..

-..No lo se, tu debes de saber..

-..Yo, tu acabas de decir, que no es mi tipo, al menos que..¿Estas celoso..?

-..Yo celoso, yo celoso..

-..Si..Tu…

Harry pensaba..

_-..¿Estoy celoso?..--..Claro que lo estas..--..¿Pero por que?, si ya no salgo con ella..--..Pero no implica que, te guste..--..Si, pero, se ve hermosa, no Harry, tranquilo..--..Si, tienes razon se ve hermosa, mas, que eso,..--..Si, esos labios, son tan..--..Si, besala, hazlo..--..Si, es lo que voy a hacer..- _

Harry puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ginny, poco a poco fue acercandose a los labios de la chica, los cuales por alguna razon, parecian listos para, que alguien los tocara...

Los labios tiernos y suaves de la chica, hicieron que Harry, se le olvidara el echo de que ya no salian..

Harry, pensaba en la idea de que tal vez ya no besaria mas esos labios, pero sobre todo el echo, de no tener a Ginny, cerca..

Asi habrian durado, todo el camino, de regreso a Londres, incluso hasta la muerte, pero algo los hizo "despegarse", por completo

el uno del otro..

-..Ejem, Ejem..-Dijo una voz, ronca, y muy fuerte..

Los dos chicos, saltaron del susto, era el señor Weasley..

-..Papa..-Dijo Ginny, mientras se alejaba de Harry, todo lo que podia..

-..Señor Weasley..-Dijo Harry, al mismo tiempo que Ginny, y tambien se alejo de la chica, lo mas que pudo..

-..¿Me dejarias a solas con Harry?..-Dijo el señor Weasley, quien miraba a Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja..¿Tal vez pensaba, en la mejor forma para matarlo? ¿Tal vez, el si lo mataria?

La chica, se alejo, dejando solos a su padre, y ¿novio?, o ¿ex-novio?, ni siquiera ella sabia, ni Harry estaba seguro de que eran ahora.. Harry estaba en problemas...En grandes problemas..

-..Señor Weasley, se lo puedo explicar..-Dijo Harry, mirando hacia la puerta, que estaba medio cerrada, pero sobre todo tomando su varita, listo para hacer algo, mientras salia de ahi, con vida, o por lo menos medio herido.. ¡Claro! si, es que tenia suerte..

-..Descuida Harry, ya Ginny me conto todo...-Dijo el señor Weasley, quien se sentaba, e invitaba a el chico a sentarse...

-..¿Asi, y que le conto?..-Mientras se sentaba, algo alejado del señor Weasley, pues el chico esperaba que en cualquier momento, este lo golpeara, por haber besado a su hija, a su unica hija...

-..Pues, que tu y ella, salian, ¿corrigeme si me equiboco?..

-..Pues, creo que ahora, ya no estoy tan seguro..

-..¿Como que no estas seguro?..

-..Me refiero a que, vera señor Weasley, Ginny me interesa mas de lo que todos piensan, mas de lo que yo, pensaba..

-..¡Si! de eso, ya nos dimos cuenta..

-..¿Lo dice por el beso?..

-..Si y no, me refiero a que, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?...

El chico contesto con la cabeza con un "si"

-..¿Por que, ya no salen, es por como ibamos a reaccionar?..

-..No, ¿creo que no?..

-..Entonces, dime, ¿para poder entender?..

Con ese comentario el chico, entendio, para entender, por que, voy a matarte, cuando en realidad, era..

Para entender, el por que, terminaron, siendo que al señor Weasley, le gustaba la idea de tener a Harry Potter, como yerno..

-..Volde..Bueno usted, sabe, ya una vez, quizo matarla, y solo por que, era la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo, si imagina si ella, sale conmigo..No quiero pensar lo que le pasaria, solo por que yo quiero, estar con ella, ademas me sentiria culpable, de por vida, si yo fuera el causante de...

-..¿Crees que, nosotros te culpariamos de lo que le pasara a Ginny, si esta contigo?..

-..Para serle sincero...

-..Harry, tu nos agradas, si antes nos gustaba la idea de tenerte como un hijo, ahora dentro de la familia, creeme nosotros no te culpariamos, por que sabriamos que tu no tendrias la culpa, solo piensa en tus padres, ellos estubieron juntos..Te dejo solo para que lo pienses...

Y con eso el señor Weasley, salio del compartimiento, dejando solo a Harry...

Bueno, que esperaba el chico, tenia ya la aprovacion de la familia, ¿Por que no salia con Ginny?..

Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez Voldemort, nunca se enteraria, sus padres ya habian pasado por algo asi, pero sus padres habian muerto, pero aun asi, habian estado juntos, hasta el final, aun que eso, significaba la muerte, algo en su cabeza comenzo a dar vueltas, tenia que ser feliz, se lo debia, pero, ¿si le pasaba algo?..

No se lo perdonaria nunca, el echo de ser culpable de la muerte de Ginny, solo por querer ser feliz..

¿Pero y si, aun asi, estando lejos, Ginny moria? Pues, si Voldemort, queria matar alguien , lo haria..

Pero, a la chica no le importaba, ya se lo habia dicho,la decicion estaba en el...

Pero, ¿Y si la chica no ya no queria?.. Que locura, ya lo habia besado sin problemas, ya tenia la solucion para tener a Ginny

a salvo y tenerla junto a el, pero esa solucion, se encontraba en Hogwarts.. ¿Cual era esa solucion?..

Pero que estaba pensando, no podia estar cambiando de idea a cada momento, pues ahora pensaba que era buena idea, y lo que era aun peor, es que dentro de unos 10 minutos, pensaria que era mejor tener a Ginny lejos, y despues tenerla cerca..

Adolecentes, ¿quien los entiende?, y aun peor, si estan enamorados, se vuelven locos, lo digo en el buen sentido de la palabra...

-..¿Harry?..-Dijo una voz, que al chico se le hizo conocida, era Ron..

-..¡Ah!, Hola, Ron...-Contesto Harry, aun pensaba si era buena idea o no, seguir con Ginny..

-..¿Estas bien, que te dijo mi papa?..

Neville, Luna y Ginny, llegaron al lugar.. Neville estaba justo enfrente de Harry, Luna se encontraba aun lado de Ginny, quien estaba

alejada de Harry...

-..Nada, solo cosas, ya sabes..

-..No, no se por eso te pregunto..

-..Pues, ¿oye, no quieres decirme algo?..-Pregunto el chico, pues paso por su mente, la imagen, del beso de sus dos amigos, queria divertirse un poco...Y que mejor, que hacer sufrir unos minutos a Ron..

-...¿Yo, algo, como que?..-Dijo el chico balbuceando estaba nervioso...

-..Si, como algo relacionado con Hermione..

-..¿Hermione?,¡Hermione!..-Dijo el chico de la nada, y salto pues, acababa de llegar la chica al lugar..

-..¿Que pasa, desde cuando te da tanto gusto verme?..-Pregunto la chica, mirando a Ron, pues este sonreia como si no la hubiera visto en años..

-..Desde que sale contigo, Hermione..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿QUE?..-Grito Luna..

Neville baño accidentalmente, a Harry, de jugo, pues al escuchar lo que Harry acaba de decir, pero sobre todo por el grito de Luna..

-..Lo siento Harry..-Dijo Neville, mientras Harry, se secaba el jugo de la cara, y de los lentes..

Ginny por su parte, solo observo la escena, sonrio y despues observaba por la ventana..¿Que era lo que observaba por la ventana?..

Ron y Hermione estaban nerviosos, y asustados, contentos, era algo extraño..

-...¿Desde cuando lo sabes?..-Pregunto Ron, y tomo de la mano, a Hermione, ya no habia por que fingir, que se odiaban, pues ya ahora todos, bueno, solo los de ese compartimiento, lo sabian..

-..Hace un rato justo, antes de los Dementores..-Dijo Harry, sin darle importancia, ahora se ponia los lentes, y pudo ver por unos segundos que Ginny, lo observaba..

Sus miradas se encontraron, por unos 15 segundos, para despues cada uno observar a otro lugar..

-..Por cierto, ¿a quien creen que sigan?..Ya no trabajan para el Ministerio, si no, para, ya saben..-Dijo Luna..

-..Todos creimos que te seguirian a ti, Harry..-Dijo Neville..

Todos contestaron con la cabeza...

-..Bueno, eso hasta yo lo pense..-Dijo el chico...

-..Debe ser alguien mas famoso que Harry, para que siguieran de largo por el tren..-Dijo Luna..

-..Alguien mas famoso, mas famoso, que el elejido..¿no creo?..-Dijo Fred y George al mismo tiempo, que entraban al compartimiento, Ron y Hermione se soltaron de las manos, tan rapido, que no se vio..

¿Quien podia ser mas importante que el elejido para matar a Voldemort?..¿A quien le tenia miedo Voldemort, como para mandarlo

matar?.. ¿Habia algo, pero que?..

Esas preguntas comenzaron a dar vueltas en la cabeza de Harry, ¿Quien era tan importante, mas que el mismo?

Comenzaba a sonar algo, creeido, el pensar que era muy importante, como para que todo el mundo lo siguiera, tratando de matarlo..

Pero, Dumbledore, le habia dicho que el era el elejido, tenia que creer, en su palabra..Sobre todo en las ultimas palabras, del mago

mas grande que habia conocido..


	7. Preguntas

**¿Preguntas?**

-..¡Oye Potter!..-Dijo Fred en voz baja, pues Ginny los observaba atentos..

-..Hay que salir..-Dijo George, que miraba de reojo a su hermana..

_-..¡Te dicen Potter de nuevo!..No es buena señal..-_Pensaba el chico; sabia que los gemelos no le harian nada, pero aun asi, tenia miedo..

Los tres chicos salieron, y entraron a un compartimiento demaciado alejado de los demas.. Los gemelos parecian nerviosos..¿Seria que le tenian miedo a Ginny?.. Bueno la chica era muy buena, con el hechizo de Moco Murciélago.. ¡Tal vez eso era!..

-..¿Y de que quieren hablar?..-Pregunto Harry, que se encontraba aun en la puerta... ..¡Por si acaso!..

-..Veraz Harry, queremos..-Dijo Fred

-..Saber, que piensas a hacer..-Dijo George, con una sonrisa, ahora su hermano tambien sonreia..

-..¿Hacer, que?..-Pregunto Harry, asustado, pues la sonrisa de los gemelos, le daba miedo..

-..¡Oh, vamos Harry! ¿Piensas ir detras de Snape, cierto?..-Pregunto Fred..

-..Pues, ¿por que quieren saber?..

-..Por que obviamente necesitas de nuestros servicios..-Dijo George..

-..¿Servicios?..

-..Si, vas a necesitar, muchas cosas para escapar de Snape..

-..Decidimos que, vamos a ayudarte..

-..¿Ayudarme?..

-..Claro, pensaste que ibas a..

..-Llevarte, todo el credito..

-..¿Ustedes estan locos?..-Dijo Harry, aun que despues de haber pronunciado esas palabras ya no estaba seguro de que los gemelos no fueran a hacerle nada..

Los gemelos en realidad no estaban enojados, tenian tristeza pues de verdad querian ayudar a Harry, ademas como ya habian dicho, querian estar dentro de la aventura, querian ser noticia..

-..Miren tal vez, si me puedan ayudar, pero necesito pensar, en que, esta bien, despues les comento, lo voy a pensar..-¿Harry,

no supo por que dijo eso?, ¡pero lo dijo!, ¿tal vez tenia razon, tal vez si los iba a necesitar, bueno tal vez no a ellos, pero si las cosas que vendian?, tenia que admitir, que eran muy buenas...

Y con eso los gemelos salieron, Harry se fue a reunir con sus amigos mientras los gemelos, se fueron tal vez al compartimiento donde se encontraba su madre...

Todo el camino de regreso a la estacion del tren a Londres, Harry se la paso medio jugando ajedrez magico, con Ron, ya que su cuerpo parecia estar presente en el juego, mientras que su mente y ojos se encontraban clavados en Ginny Weasley..

La chica parecia indefensa ahora que la observaba atentamente, pues todos en el compartimiento se encontraban durmiendo, a exepsion del trio de amigos..

-..Harry, estube pensando, y bueno es mas compricado de lo que pensaba..-Dijo Hermione...

-..¿De que hablas?..-Dijo el chico, mientras observaba a Ginny..

-..Hay que pensar bien, como es que vamos a estar en casa de tus tios..-Dijo la chica, mientras se pasaba delante de Harry, dejando al chico sin poder ver a Ginny..

-..Eso es facil Hermione, entramos con la capa de Harry..-Dijo Ron, mientras guardaba el ajedrez...

-..Ron, no creo que sea buena idea..-Grito Hermione, comenzaban a comportarte extraño, volvian a pelear..

-..¿Entonces que propones?..-Pregunto Ron, gritando aun mas fuerte que Hermione, y con un tono de enfado..

-..¡Si van a empezar a pelear salgan, dejen dormir!..-Dijo Ginny, de la nada, ¿la chica no estaba dormida, o los gritos de Hermione y Ron, la habian despertado?..

-..Ginny ya duermete..-Dijo Ron..

-..Lo haria si no se la pasaran gritando..-Dijo la chica, sonriendo, Harry le sonrio, y despues la chica parecia a ver cerrado los ojos..

-...Bueno lo que decia es que, debemos pensar, donde vamos a quedarnos..-Dijo Hermione, bajando la voz..

-..Saben que pueden ahorrarse todo eso, si nos vemos en casa de Ron, y no me acompañan a casa de mis tios..-Dijo Harry, observaba a Ginny, como esta dormia, queria tomarle una foto, para recordarla para siempre, pero no tenia una.. ¿Tenia que pedirle una a Ron, no mejor a Ginny..?

-..¡Si claro! ¿y pretendes que te creamos, como sabemos que no, nos vas a hacer lo mismo que a Ginny?..-Dijo Ron..

-..¿Que le estoy haciendo a Ginny?..-Pregunto Harry, enojado, lo unico que hacia era mantenerla a salvo..

-..¡Harry!..¿Por que crees que a Ginny le gustas, no a de ser, por que eres un chico normal?..-Hermione..

-..¿Que quieres decir con eso, soy anormal, saben que los unicos que me dicen asi son mis tios?..-Dijo Harry, algo triste..

-..No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que, veraz Harry, a Ginny, y la mayoria de las chicas, le gustas por que, saben que contigo van a tener aventura..-Dijo Hermione..

-..¿Aventura?..Lo haces sonar muy raro..-Ron..

-..¡Callate Ronald!..Harry, Ginny sabe que, tu siempre vas a estar pensando en salvar al mundo, pero ella quiere estar presente cuando lo hagas, ¿me entiendes?..-Dijo Hermione..

-..No, en realidad no..-Dijo el chico..

-..¿Como sabes lo que piensa mi hermana, acerca de Harry?..-Pregunto Ron..

Hermione lo ignoro..

Todo el camino se la pasaron asi, y depertaban a varios por los gritos...

La noche se acercaba cada vez mas rapido, el ambiente frio parecia a ver desaparecido, al igual que la neblina..

El cielo completamente oscuro y la luz de las estrellas, era lo unico que se veia en el cielo..

Cuando por fin llegaron a la estacion de Kings Cross ya era de noche, para Harry fue extraño ver ahi solamente a su primo, quien lo estaba esperando, parecia enfadado..

-..¿Donde estan mis tios?..-Pregunto el chico, al ver que solamente estaba Dudley..

-..¿No sabes?..No que vas a saber..-Dijo Dudley, parecia enfadado, pero a la vez cansado..

-...¿De que hablas?..-Pregunto Harry..

En ese momento el señor y la señora Weasley, se acercaron al lugar, lo mas seguro es que querian charlar con los tios de Harry..

-..¿Donde estan tus padres?..-Pregunto la señora Weasley a Dudley, con una voz dulce y gentil..

-..Mis padres se fueron de..Viaje..-Dijo Dudley..-Y me pidieron que viniera por el..-Eso ultimo lo dijo con un bostezo...

-..¿Y como piensan irse?..-Pregunto el señor Weasley..

-..En coche mi padre lo dejo, en casa y solo lo puedo huzar si es que vengo por el..-Dijo Dudley, con un boztezo aun mas grande..El chico de verdad tenia sueño..

-..Arthur, es peligroso, ¿y que tal si no es, y si son ya sabes?..-Dijo la señora Weasley, con miedo..

-..Molly, tranquila, no creo que se atrevan a vernir aqui..-Dijo el señor Weasley..

Harry escucho eso ultimo, y se le hacia algo extraño, pues ahora que lo pensaba Dudley, y el charlaban sin pelear..

-..Te importa si nosotros los acompañamos hasta su casa, solo como proteccion..-Dijo el señor Weasley, con una

sonrisa..

-..Como quiera..-Dijo Dudley, y el señor y la señora Weasley, fueron a despedirse de sus hijos, mientras le dejaban a cargo a sus hijos a Moody, Lupin y Tonks..

-..¿Y a donde se fueron?..-Pregunto Harry, a su primo mientras sacaba de su baul, una chamarra, pues comenzaba a hacer frio..

-..Quisieron una, segunda luna de miel, no me veas asi, ya bastante tengo con, eso de que voy a ser hermano mayor..-Dijo Dudley..

-..¿QUEE?..-Grito Harry, pues no podia creer, lo que acaba de escuchar, sus tios iban a ser padres de nuevo..

-..Si, bueno es una sospecha, mia, aun no estoy seguro, ya no me ponen tanta atencion, como antes..-Dijo Dudley..

-..¿Entonces no estas seguro?..-Pregunto Harry..

-..Pues, ¿oye quien es la chica linda? ¡no deja de mirarme!..-Dijo Dudley, con una sonrisa, Ginny observaba a Harry..

-..No te ve a ti, me ve a mi..

-..Si claro, como no..

-..Ella es mi novia..-Dijo Harry, no sabia por que, habia dicho eso, pero le agrado la cara que habia puesto Dudley..

-..¿Tu novia?..

-..Si, miiii...Noooviiiaaa..-Dijo Harry, las vocales las habia alargado...

Dudley trago saliba, parecia que lo habian vencido en algo..

-..¿Y si es tu novia por que, no viene a despedirse?..

Harry, no supo que decir, pues en realidad no era su novia, por que ya habian terminado, en realidad el la habia terminado, pero tenia que hacer algo, para que Ginny, fuera ahi y le ayudara a dejar a Dudley, como un tonto..

Bueno eso era facil tenia que besar a la chica enfrente de su primo, pero al hacer eso, se meteria en mas lios, pues comenzaria a ilucionar a Ginny, pues tenia que presentarla como su novia..

Cosa que no eran, y no es que el chico no quisiera, pero tenia miedo...

Miedo de perder a la unica chica que lo entendia y lo ¿amaba?, ¿Que era lo que sentia Ginny por el? ¿Amor, o solo lo admiraba por que, se enfrentaria a Voldemort?..

Y aun peor, ¿que sentia Harry por Ginny?..

Hermione tenia la culpa ella le habia metido esa ideas sobre Ginny, y las chicas..

Pero ahora lo que pensaba Hermione habia ayudado a Ginny, a que el se fijara en ella, el que Harry se ubiera enamorado de Ginny,

era gracias a Hermione..

Tal vez no le tenia tanto coraje a su amiga, pero aun asi, no podia sacarse esas palabras de

_"Ginny, quiere estar contigo cuando lo logres, ¿me entiendes?.." _

En realidad no lo entendia, bueno tal vez si, un poco, pero no queria admitir, que queria a Ginny dentro del plan para destruir a Voldemort, por que sabia que la chica tendria mas posibilidades de morir..

¿Entonces de que servia el haberla dejado?.. ¿Y si, le ponia guardia? Le saldria muy caro, ademas, que le iba a decir a la chica y a sus padres, sobre uno aurores que estarian vigilando todo..

Necesitaba a alguien que, no le molestara el echo de ayudarlo, pero sobre todo, que pudiera vigilar a Ginny, cuidarla, y mantener al chico altanto de la situacion..

_-..¿Alguien que pueda esconderse?...Alguien pequeño..Y que sea bueno con la magia...Alguien que, no sea peligroso...Dobby.. _

Pensaba Harry, mientras los señores Weasley, se acercaban a donde estaban el y su primo..

Por que no habia pensado en Dobby, pero el elfo domestico estaba en Hogwarts.. ¿Como iba a localizarlo, como?.. ¿Una carta? Era muy arriesgado, por que tendria que explicarle a Dobby, lo que queria hacer.. ¿Pero y si solo le pedia a el elfo, que queria hablar con el..?

No era mas arriesgado, por que podia presentarse alguien mas, y se ponia en riesgo el mismo..

Tal vez si ponia guardia a Ginny, asi podria salir con ella, pues sabria que alguien la cuidaria cuando el no estubiera presente..

Tenia que encontrar a Dobby, como fuera, pero sobre todo lo mas rapido posible..

Parecia que esas palabras, habian llegado a la cabeza del elfo, pues en una esquina la cual era muy oscura, el chico creyo ver

unos ojos muy parecidos a los del elfo..

¿Estaba alucinando? Si, eso era, o ¿no? Tenia sueño, y estaba cansado, ademas necesitaba al elfo, desesperadamente..

Algunas veces, si deceas algo, puede que aparesca, o simplemente crees verlo..

-..Pss, ¿el señor Harry Potter, queria verme?..-Dijo una voz, que provenia de ese lugar oscuro, donde habia visto los ojos..

Harry, no estaba aluciando por la falta de sueño, por el cansancio, o simplemente, por que deceaba poder hablar con el elfo, Dobby de verdad estaba ahi.. ¿Que hacia el elfo ahi?..

-..¿Dobby?..-Dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba.El chico vio que los grandes ojos, se movieron el elfo acaba de contestarle con la cabeza.. -..¿Que haces, aqui?..¡Es peligroso!..-Dijo Harry, quien ya estaba a unos pasos de ahi, su primo lo observaba creia que

Harry, se estaba volviendo loco, mira que hablar con la pared..

Solo habian dos respuestas razonables para que el elfo estubiera ahi..

1.-Que estubiera siguiendo a Harry..

2.-Que, el elfo ¿sintiera que Harry lo necesitaba?..

Esa ultima era algo loca..Lo bueno es que eran razonables..Se imaginan si no lo fueran..En fin continuo con la historia..

-..El señor Harry Potter, ¿queria verme, cierto?..-Pregunto el elfo, el cual aun se escondia entre la oscuridad, y estaba bien, se imaginan la reaccion de los Muggles, al ver a un ser asi..

-..¡Si!..¿Pero como sabes que queria verte, Dobby?..-Dijo Harry..

-..Dobby, sintio que usted lo necesitaba..

Vaya eso responde mi pregunta, el elfo siente cuando Harry lo necesita..¡Bien!..

-..Bien Dobby, vez a la chica de ahi, la peliroja, la de los lindos ojos..-Dijo Harry, sin darse cuenta, comenzaba a hablar de Ginny, mientras suspiraba..

El elfo sonrio un poco, y despues cambio la cara, Dobby se habia dado cuenta de que Harry Potter, estaba enamorado..

-..Bueno, quiero que..-Dijo Harry, mientras sonreia, despues al percatarse de que Dobby lo observaba a tento, cambio su postura..-La vigiles..

-..¿La vigilo, como al señor Malfoy?..Señor..

-..Algo asi, no, en realidad quiero que la protejas, como si fuera yo, ¿Me entiendes?..

-..Al señor Harry Potter, ¿Le interesa la vida de esa chica?..

Harry, contesto con la cabeza..

-..¿Eso quiere decir, que ya tengo señora a quien servir?..Señor..

-..¿Que quieres decir con señora?..

El elfo pensaba que Ginny, era como Harry, solo que en mujer en pocas palabras que Harry Potter, ya tenia algo asi como

una esposa..


	8. Espionaje Elfico

**Espionaje Elfico**

El elfo domestico sonreia, mientras Harry, trataba de entender la pregunta que le habia echo Dobby, pues eso de "señora" el chico no entendia, y parecia que Dobby, no le era de mucha ayuda..

-..Dobby, Explicame eso de "señora", por favor..-Dijo el chico, la poca paciencia que tenia, comenzaba a agotarse..

El elfo no respondio, solo se tapo la boca con ambas manos..

-..Esta bien, no me lo digas, pero en fin, quiero que la protejas, y me tengas informado, de todo, y otra cosa que nunca se de cuenta que, la estas vigilando..¿Entendido?.-Dijo Harry..

El elfo respondio con la cabeza, y con eso Harry, entendio que Dobby, lo ayudaria..

-...Alguien viene, mejor me escondo..-Dijo el elfo.. Y se desvanecio entre la oscuridad..

-..¡Si!, buena idea...-Dijo Harry, mientras volteaba a ver quien era la persona que venia..

El chico se dio cuenta de que era toda la familia Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Moody..

-..Bueno, yo..Venia a despedirme, en fin, adiós..-Dijo la chica algo nerviosa, después abrazo a Harry, y aun que solo fue unos

20 segundos, para ellos, fue como 1 año..

-..Adios..-Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa mientras, se despegaba de la chica..

Después de Ginny, le siguieron los gemelos, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Bill, Fleur..

-..Nosotros vamos con el, mama..-Dijo Ron, quien le hacia señas a Hermione, para que se acercara..

-..Esta bien, vamonos..-Dijo la señora Weasley..

-..Te dije que iba a ser fácil..-Dijo Ron..

-..Claro, ella piensa que vamos a llevar a Harry, a casa de sus tíos no, que nos vamos a quedar ahí..-Dijo Hermione, algo molesta… ¿Qué les pasaba, de verdad, se odiaban o solo querían aparentar otra cosa, ya que no todos sabían que salían?... Fuera lo que fuera, sabían actuar..

Así se fueron todo el camino, Harry los ignoraba, el chico solo pensaba en que, Ginny estaria a salvo, pues tenia a Dobby, como guardian personal..

_-..¡Ahora si puedes salir con ella!...¡Si, ahora si!...¡Pero no podre decirselo, hasta la boda!...¡Pero para eso, no falta mucho!..-_El chico, comenzaba a pensar, en los buenos momentos, que habia pasado con Ginny, y lo que era aun mejor, es que volveria a estar con ella...

¡Hasta que, ya comenzaba hacer una tortura para ustedes, y para mi, jejejeje!..

Cuando llegaron a Privet Drive, ya era de noche, la mayoria de la gente, deberia estar lista para dormir, la casa de los tios de Harry, estaba en completa oscuridad, tal vez, por las luces de afuera, algunas casas aun tenian las luces encendidas..

-..Bien, Harry vendremos por ti, para la boda de Bill, y Fleur, por que estas invitado, recuerda..-Dijo la señora Weasley, mientras se

despedia de Harry, con un fuerte abrazo..

-..Yo te espero adentro..-Dijo Dudley, con un gran boztezo...

-..Bueno, Harry, ya escuchaste, asi que espero que estes listo, hee..-Dijo el señor Weasley, mientras le estrechaba la mano..

-..Mama, Papa, nosotros nos quedamos con Harry..-Dijo Ron..

-..¿Quee?..-Contestaron al mismo tiempo los señores Weasley..

-..No le hagan caso, solo esta alucinando, tal vez, el sueño, o el hambre..-Dijo Hermione, quien ahora tomaba del brazo a Ron, y parecia que charlaban, una charla, que tenia muchos gritos..

-..¿Tu sabes que, es lo que pasa?..¡Cariño!..-Dijo la señora Weasley, mientras miraba a Harry, y despues a su hijo, y a Hermione..

-..Bueno, es que..-Harry no sabia si decirle la verdad, sobre que Ron y Hermione, querian quedarse, en casa de sus tios, para despues salir a la busqueda de Voldemort, pero ahora que veia a Hermione, parecia que ella ya no estaba de acuedo con ese plan, y ahora que lo pensaba, el tampoco, el unico que parecia aferrarse a ese plan era Ron..

-..¿Que pasa, Harry?..-Dijo el señor Weasley, de repente vio un taxi, que se acercaba a la casa, eran sus tios, por alguna razon, a Harry nunca le habia dado tanto gusto ver a sus tios..

-..¡Ohh, Buenas noches!..-Dijo la señora Weasley...

-..Buenas noches, Harry ya llegaste, ¿donde esta tu primo?..-Dijo la tia Petunia, quien por alguna razon, parecia contenta, y lo que era aun mas increible era su tio Vernon, miraba a Harry, con una sonrisa.. ¿Seria que tenia miedo, de que le pasara algo, si trataba mal a Harry?..

-..Esta adentro..-Dijo Harry...

-..¡Buenas noches!..-Dijo el tio Vernon, que cargaba algunas maletas.. Despues, el señor Weasley, le ayudo con las maletas..

Harry no podia creer, que sus tios, y los señores Weasley, se llevaran tan bien..

-.¿Que pasa, con ustedes dos?..-Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a sus amigos..

-..Es ella, ahora cree, que es mejor, que no estemos contigo..-Dijo Ron, parecia enfadado, pero sobre todo confundido..

-..Sabes Ron, creo que ella tiene razon, miren es mi ultimo año aqui, creo que debo hacer algun tipo de..-Dijo Harry, pero antes de

que terminara con su discurso, Ron lo interrumpio..

-..Perfecto, ahora estas de su lado..-Grito Ron..

-..Oye, lo que menos necesita es que ahora te pongas a gritar..-Dijo Hermione, con una tranquilidad...

-..¿Y QUIEN DICE QUE ESTOY GRITANDO?..-Gritaba Ron, hasta comenzaba a ponerse de colores..

-..Tu estas gritando..-Hermione, parecia controlarse, pues de verdad estaba muy calmada, y con el tono de voz, normal..

-..NO ESTOY GRITANDO..

-..Claro que si..

-..QUE NO..

-..QUIEREN CALLARSE LA GENTE NOS ESTA MIRANDO..-Grito Harry, y era verdad tanto era el ruido que hacian sus dos amigos, que, algunos vecinos, ya estaban asomando la cabeza por la ventana..

Ron y Hermione tenian todo la personalidad de alguien que estubiera apenado..


	9. Gritos sin razon

**Gritos sin razon**

-..¡CHICOS VAMONOS!..-Dijo la señora Weasley, quien parecia despedirse de los tios de Harry, los cuales por alguna razon, no estaban asustados, con la presencia de Magos, y mucho menos, que estubieran ahi, hablando con ellos...¿El mundo se estaba volviendo loco?...

-.Miren, yo ire a la boda de tu hermano Ron, y de ahi, nos vamos, ¿esta bien?..-Dijo Harry, trantando de tranquilizar a su amigo..

-..Si, creo que si, ademas si no vas, yo vengo por ti..-Dijo Ron, dandole un golpe, en el hombro a su amigo..Harry, solo sonreia, mientras se tocaba el hombro..Por alguna razon, ese golpe no le dolia tanto..

-..Si, ya escuchaste a tus padres Ron, ellos van a venir por Harry..-Dijo Hermione, quien parecia sonreir..

-.Bien, entonces, ya esta, despues de la boda,. nos vamos..-Dijo Harry..

-..¡Adios, Harry, vendremos por ti!..-Dijo el señor Weasley, mientras sonreia, y le estrechaba la mano..-Ahh, y piensa lo que te dije, en el tren..-Eso ultimo lo dijo, mientras abraza al chico, y se lo decia, en el oido..

-..Harry, espero que, te quedes, en la Madriguera, despues de la boda, tus tios estan de acuerdo..-Dijo la señora Weasley, mientras abrazaba al chico, y lo dejaba sin aliento..

-..Sera un placer...-Harry, no supo por que dijo eso, en especial por que Ron, le hizo caras...Aun que no hablaban parecia que sus caras, decian mas..

Ron hacia cara de: "¿Que le acabas de decir, estas loco?."

Mientras Harry: "¿Que querias que le dijiera?"..

-..Bueno, Ron, vamonos, adios Harry..-Dijo Hermione, mientras trataba que Ron caminara..

El chico les dijo adios con la mano, despues entre la oscuridad se perdieron, tal vez, se habrian ido en el autobus noctambulo, o simplemente se aparecerian, con los demas, en su casa, en la Madriguera, ese lugar que al chico le encanta pasar las vacaciones, o el resto de ellas..

-..Bien Harry, hora del show..-Pensaba el chico, antes de entrar a la casa de sus tios, el chico estaba seguro de que en cuanto, pisara la casa, sus tios lo tratarian como siempre, pero no fue asi, fue extraño..

-..¿Y que tal la escuela?..-Dijo su tia, Harry se quedo paralizado, al escuchar eso, pero sobre todo, por que, su tio no decia nada..

_-..Harry, tranquilo le esta preguntando a Dudley..¡Claro!..-_Pensaba el chico, mientras daba la vuelta, y subia el primer escalon..

-..CHICO TU TIA TE HIZO UNA PREGUNTA..-Grito el tio Vernon, Harry, se quedo aun mas asustado, y en shock, que otra cosa, sus tios queria saber sobre la escuela, de Magia..Ese verano con los Dudsley, seria distinto para siempre..

-..Ahhhh, ¿Que?..-Dijo el chico, fue lo unico que logro pronunciar..

-..¿Que tal la escuela?..-Dijo su tia con una sonrisa..

-..Te digo que estan raros..-Susurro Dudley, quien estaba aun lado su primo, que al igual que el, se encontraba raramente asustado, y extrañado..

-..La escuela, creo que bien, ¿Desde cuando te interesa?..-Dijo Harry, mientras el chico, se acercaba a su tia, y despues al pronunciar esa pregunta que, el chico sabia le trairia mas problemas, se alejo algo..Lo bastante como para salir huyendo y subir a toda prisa las escaleras, y entrar a sus habitacion..

-..Bueno, que una ya no puede interesarse por algo distinto..-Dijo su tia, algo ofendida..

-..Si, demaciado, diria yo, nunca les a gustado hablar sobre...Lo que hago, fuera de esta casa, ¿Por que ahora si?..-Dijo Harry, no sabia si terminar esas palabras, por que, su tio lo miraba..

-..Harry, el que, tu seas..Bueno, ya sabes, no significa, que..-Trato de decir su tia, pero antes de terminar una taza que estaba mal acomodada en la mesa, estaba apunto de caerse y romperse en mil pedazos, (bueno tal vez, no tantos pedazos), pero esta taza antes de tocar el suelo, se elevo, por lo aires, y despues llego a la mano de la tia Petunia, como si nada..

Harry, estaba facinado, pero a la vez, asustado, pues el unico que podia huzar magia en esa casa era el, (por lo menos eso era lo que el pensaba)..El miedo de Harry, era que, su tio lo culparia, por haber elevado esa taza, y haberla dejado justo en la mano extendida de su esposa..Dudley, por su parte, parecia que, no reaccionaba, pues tenia los ojos abiertos, y la boca completamente abierta..

-..Yo no hize nada lo juro..-Dijo Harry de la nada, pues su tio, ya comenzaba a acercarse a Harry, ¿Tal vez para, golpearlo, por haber huzado magia dentro de su casa?..

Pero no fue por eso, si no para cerrarle la boca a su hijo, el cual estaba a puento de tragarse una mosca..Debido al shock, no reaccionaba...

Despues los tios de Harry, se miraban asustados..

-..Harry, creo que debes saber que..-Dijo su tia Petunia mientras, se sentaba en la mesa..

Todos los demas estaban en la sala, observando atentos a la mujer..

-..Bueno, no se como comenzar, pero, resulta que, soy..-Comenzo a decir la mujer, despues de unos minutos, parecia todo mas confuzo..

-..Eres una Squib..-Dijo Harry, despues de unos 2 tes, todos estaban sentados en la mesa, y tenian varias tazas de te, vacias...

-.Bueno, eso, si creo que si..-Dijo la mujer, mientras tomaba un gran trago, de la bebida..

-..Wow..-Dijo Harry, parecia que este año no seria tan malo, despues de todo...El chico estaba facinado, alegre, pero sobretodo, no sabia explicar como se sentia, pero el darse cuenta, de que su tia era Squib, era algo muy grande...

-..Todo comenzo, cuando, estabamos una noches, aqui solos, y pues, nos querian asaltara, y pues...-Dijo su tio...

-..En momento de desesperacion..-Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa..

-..¿Que?..-Dijo Dudley..

-..Bueno, resulta que, una Squib, puede hacer algo de..Bueno, puede, solo en momentos desesperados, y pues el echo de ser asaltados, creo que entra en los requicitos, de...¿Pero cuando fue eso?..-Dijo Harry, el chico queria saber todos los detalles..

-..Haces unas semanas..-Dijo su tia..-Dudley, no estaba, y pues, nunca habian, asaltado aqui, fue muy extraño..-Dijo su tia, despues parecia reflexionar, sobre lo ocurrido..

Horas despues Harry, estaba en su habitacion, estaba a punto de dormir, no podia sacarse tres cosas de la cabeza...

1. Lo de su tia, que fuera una Squib..

2. Voldemort, y todos sus seguidores..

3. Ginny, la chica a quien no podia sacar de su mente..

Poco a poco, se quedo dormido, con la imagen de Ginny Weasley, en su mente, y se quedo dormido, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro..

A la mañana siguiente justo tal vez a la 6 de la mañana, Harry Potter fue bruscamente, interrumpido de su sueño, en donde recordaba el primer beso con Ginny, en la sala comun de Gryffindor, justo cuando estaba apunto de revivir ese gran momento glorioso, para la humanidad, un gran grito de su primo, lo saco del sueño, que mas que un sueño era un recuerdo..

-..Dudley..¿Que haces, vestido, asi, vas a salir?..-Dijo Harry, medio dormido, el chico se asomo por la puerta medio abierta, y vio a Dudley, vestido con ropa deportiva (como si fuera a salir a correr), completamente

despierto y activo...

-..Voy a salir a correr, deberias hacer lo mismo primo, antes de que en gordes..-Dijo Dudley..

-..Yo en gordar..-Dijo Harry, mientras se miraba el cuerpo, el cual estaba cubierto aun por la sabana de su cama..

-..Vamos, es buena hora, para empezar el dia..-Dijo Dudley, y con ese comentario le quito la sabana a Harry, del cuerpo, lo cual hizo que el chico, cayera al suelo..

Dudley, estaba realmente cambiado, Harry no podia creer, que su primo saliera todas las mañanas, a correr para ponerse en forma, debia reconocer, tenia el cuerpo mas atletico que antes, Harry no queria perderse la oportunidad de ver a su primo correr..¿Habia algo, y tenia que averiguar por que, su primo queria estar en buena forma?..

Asi que se puso un pans, una sudadera, y sus zapatos deportivos, y salio a correr con su primo..

La mañana aun era oscura, la luz de dia, comenzaba a asomarse, el color era entre azul, y negro..Aun hacia un poco de frio, mientras mas de acercaba la mañana, parecia que el helado viento hacia presencia..

De la nada Dudley, se quedo paralizado...Haciendo que Harry, casi chocara con su gran espalda..

-..¿Que pasa?..-Dijo Harry, mientras se movia, y observaba a una chica de la edad de su primo, que parecia hacer calentamientos para comenzar a correr, justo en donde estaban los juegos, del parque..

-..Dime, es linda..-Dijo Dudley, tratando de normalizar su voz, la cual por alguna razon, parecia quebrarse, del frio, o de los nervios, pues se notaba que a Dudley, le gustaba esa chica..

-..Si, creo que si..

-..COMO QUE CREES..-Grito Dudley, ahora si volvia a hacer el de antes, pero su grito habia cuazado tanto ruido, ademas de eco, que la chica estaba mirandolos...

-..¿Nos esta mirando cierto?..-Dijo Dudley, quien solo miraba a Harry..

-.Si..-Dijo Harry, mientras, observaba a la chica, la cual parecia asustada, pero facinada, por la presencia de Dudley..¿Seria a caso que Dudley, era todo un galan?..

-..¡Hola!..-Dijo la chica, quien se acerco, y con una sonrisa, saludo a los dos chicos..Dudley, se quedo como un idiota, no dijo nada, ni parpadeo, en cambio Harry, la saludo con una saqudida de cabeza..

-..Soy un idiota, debi decirle algo..Siempre es lo mismo, me saluda, y yo que hago, nada..-Dijo Dudley, segundos despues de que la chica habia comenzado a correr, y se habia alejado..

Harry, no podia creer que, Dudley, tubiera problemas amoros, el ya los habia tenido, con Cho Chang, justo para darse cuenta de que ese era un amor platonico, por que su verdadero amor era Ginny Weasley...

-..Oye, no es tan grave..Bueno, tal vez si, pero solo tienes que controlarte y ser tu mismo..Bueno tal vez menos, tu mismo, pero que conozca lo bueno que eres..-Dijo Harry, eso ultimo lo habia dudado, ¿De verdad habia algo bueno en Dudley, que una chica

quisiera?..

-..¿Y tu como sabes eso?, para ustedes es facil, solo huzan magi..Bueno, eso, y tienen lo que quieren..-Dijo Dudley, mirando a su primo, como si el pudiera ayudarlo, pero no queria admitirlo...

-..En realidad no estan facil, mira lo primero es hablarle..-Dijo Harry, parecia que Harry Potter era todo un especialista en el amor..

Minutos despues, Dudley, se encontraba en una charla, muy activa, con la chica, por alguna razon parecia que su primo decia algo gracioso, por que la chica no dejaba de sonreir...Harry los observaba de lejos, el chico se encontraba orgulloso, por haber ayudado en algo, bueno..

-..Me dio su numero de telefono, y hoy salgo con ella a tomar un cafe, ¡Gracias primo!..-Dijo Dudley, mientras se acercaba a Harry, con una sonrisa, la chica se alejaba parecia entrar a su casa la cual, no estaba muy lejos del parque..

Todo ese dia Dudley, estaba de muy buen humor, hasta cantaba, algo sobre, "el amor es maravilloso", y no paraba de soreir, hasta le dio un beso a su madre, justo despues de la cena..Para despues salir corriendo, a alistarse para la "gran cita", como le decia a Harry..

-..¿Que le pasa por que esta tan contento?..-Pregunto, Petunia..

-..Creo que, esta enamorado..-Dijo Harry, sonriendo..

-..Mi pequeño, es decir, me alegro, crecen tan rapido..-Dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa mientras observaba una foto de su hijo, cuando tenia 12 años..

-¿Y tu chico, sales con alguien?..-Pregunto Vernon...

-..Pues, algo asi..-Dijo el chico, pues ahora no tenia ganas de pensar, en el "pequeñisimo" problema sobre su relacion, con Ginny..

-..¿Algo asi, como es algo asi?..-Pregunto su tia..

-..Pues, es que, estamos..

-..No lo digas, ya entendi..

-..¿En serio?..

-..Si..

Dudley, salio con mucha rapidez y haciendo un gran ruido, sobre todo al cerrar la puerta..


	10. Las cartas

**Las cartas..**

El lugar se quedo en silencio, no es que fuera malo ese silencio, solo que parecia un silencio de tranquilidad, pero para mala suerte del Tio Vernon, su tranquilidad fue interrumpida, por una lechuza..

-..Esas cosas, no me acostumbro a ellas..-Dijo el tio Vernon, al ver como una entraba, por la ventana y le pasaba volando por la cabeza, para despues llegar a donde estaba Harry..

El chico quito un pedazo de pergamino, (en realidad varios) eran unas cartas de la familia Weasley...

_Querido Harry:_

_Bueno, antes que nada, se que es muy pronto, pero Arthur y yo, queremos informarte sobre como hiremos por ti, dentro de unas dos semanas, a casa de tus tios, para que asistas a la boda de Bill y Fleur, y despues pases el resto de las vacaciones, para justo despues puedas regresar a Hogwarts, si es que llega a abrir de nuevo, aun no nos, han informado nada al respecto, pero speremos que sea lo mejor para todos.. De cualquier manera, si Hogwarts no llegara a abrir, para nosotros no seria ninguna molestia el _

_tenerte aqui, en fin.._

_Nosotros (incluidos Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Arthur, y una servidora), iremos por ti, justo un dia antes de la boda, asi que espero que estes listo, y me informes sobre, si ya tienes un traje de gala listo, para la ocacion, (si la respuerta es no), ya no las arreglaremos.._

_Espero tu respuesta, lo mas rapido posible..Con un gran abrazo y un beso..Molly Weasley..._

Harry leyo esa carta con una sonrisa, su tio veia las noticias, y su tia parecia tejer algo..Despues estaba otra de su amigo Ron..

_Querido Harry:_

_Bueno, tal vez, ya leeiste la primera carta de mi madre, en fin, si no, pues deberias..Hermione, llegara tres dias antes que tu, por eso es que ira conmigo, para ir por ti, no se que le pasa a Ginny, que no queria ir, asi que Tonks ira, bueno ya habra forma de _

_averiguar que le pasa, ultimamente a estado muy rara, creo que esta celosa de Gabrielle, la hermana menor de Fleur, por que la chica, solo habla de ti, y creo a ella le molesta, pero supongo que no quieres saber sobre ella, o ¿tal vez si?..Como sea, espero que afinemos detalles sobre el plan, Hermione, no queria que te comentara sobre eso, pero como ahora no esta, y no me puede ver, lo escribi..(no le digas nada, ya sabes como es, y como se pone)..Bueno, es todo, nos vemos amigo, Ron..._

Esa carta a Harry, le parecio algo extraña, parecia que Ron aun le tenia miendo a Hermione..Lo que le parecia extraño mas que nada, era la actitud de Ginny ¿Que estaria pasando?..Pero su respuesta llego mas rapido de lo que creyo, pues una tercera carta era de Ginny..

_Harry:_

_No sabes lo dificil que es escribir, algo para ti, pero aqui va..Resulta que, Fleur, comenzo a hacer "parejas de baile", justo para el balz, y bueno, escuche, que queria, que tu bailaras con Gabrielle, tiene la esperanza, de que te "enamores de ella"..NO ESTOY CELOSA, CUALQUIEN COSA QUE TE DIGA RON, ES MENTIRA..Cambiando de tema, espero que las vacaciones con tus tios, sean agradables, o por lo menos, que no te maten..Bueno, es todo, creo..Adios, nos vemos..Un beso Ginny.._

Harry, no podia creer, lo de Ginny, la chica de verdad estaba celosa, no podia esperar a verla, para pedirle que regresaran...

La noche, se acercaba a su fin, y Dudley, acababa de llegar, justo una hora antes, y el chico se veia tan feliz, bailaba, cantaba, pero sobre todo, no dejaba de sonreir...

Hasta se habia dormido temprano, justo por que decia, que no podia esperar a que fueran las 6 de la mañana, para salir a correr

con Lizzie...La chica acaba de mudarse a ese lugar justo, unos meses antes, vivia con sus padres...

Toda esa noche Harry por fin logro, terminar con su gran sueño, sobre el recuerdo del primer beso con Ginny, despues de ese gran

momento, continuo con algunos, tal vez, recuerdos, sobre su relacion con la chica...Y lo que le faltaba por vivir, con ella..

Los dias continuaron asi, Dudley, salia todas las mañanas, despues algunas tardes, las pasaba en casa de Lizzie, (tal vez queria imprecionar a la familia de la chica), por que siempre salia con alguna cosas para presumir..Algun trofeo, o reconocimiento...

Y justo cuando volvia a casa, el chico, parecia mas enamorado, cada dia, a Harry le daba nostalgia al ver, como su primo y la chica, con la que salia, se pasaban horas charlando.

Harry queria, hacer eso, con Ginny, pasar por lo menos 5 minutos con ella, bueno, no tardaria en hacer eso, por que, ya solo faltaban 3 dias, para que vinieran por el, y pudiera regresar con la chica..

Todas las noches, Harry se la pasaba pensando en la mejor manera para regresar con Ginny..

-..La beso, y le digo que regresemos..-Pensaba el chico, mientras arreglaba su cama, para dormir, pensando en Ginny..-No, y si me golpea, por besarla, ¿que estas diciendo, Harry?, ella no va a golpearte, ¿tal vez, Ron?, pero ella, no..-El chico ya estaba justo acomodandose..

Sin pensarlo, se quedo completamente dormido, aun en su cabeza la idea perfecta para volver con Ginny, no la tenia lista, y ya solo faltaban 2 dias, 48 horas, para que la volviera a ver, que le iba a decir...

Al dia siguiente solo faltaba, un dia..

-..Mañana, Harry, mañana..-Pensaba el chico, mientras desayunaba..Aun no tenia ni la mas remota idea, de como iba a volver con Ginny..

-...¿Harry, estas bien?..-El chico, escuchaba la voz de su tia, a lo lejos, pues por alguna razon, no podia pensar en otra cosas que no fuera Ginny..

-..Si, estoy bien, bueno no, ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?...-Dijo Harry, mientras meditaba, era mejor, pedir ayuda, que seguir sufriendo..

Sus tios, lo miraron, y con eso Harry entendio que si..

Justo en ese momento Dudley, acababa de salir, del lugar, para verse con Lizzie...

-..¿Como es que, ustedes, bueno como sabian que querian casarse?..-Pregunta el chico..

Al chico, esa idea sobre el matrimonio, le habia llegado, justo dos noches atras, gracias a un sueño en donde se veia en una boda, era su boda con Ginny..

-..¿Para que quieres saber, chico?..-Dijo Tio Vernon..

-..Harry, ¿para que quieres saber?..-dice su tia..

-..Por que quiero entender por que la gente se casa..

-..Vaya, jamas crei que te interesaria algo, asi..-Dijo su tio..

-..Creo que podemos decirte..--Dijo su tia..

-..De verdad..

-..Si, ¿quieren te, o cafe?..-Dijo su tia..

Los tios de Harry, se comportaron extraño, no es que no fueran ellos, es simplemente ya no lo tratan como si no valiera nada..

Tal vez era por que lo veian como un adulto responsable, ademas de que por alguna razon, Harry se veia diferente, y a sus tios

les agrada..

De alguna manera la relacion de los tios y primo de Harry, cambio mucho ese verano, y cambio para bien, pues sus tios, bueno por lo menos, su tia, lo ayuda con algunos temas, como por ejemplo, el entender, el por que, la gente es feliz, con una persona..Pero sobre todo, por que, tal vez por primera vez, o eso es lo que piensa Harry, lo veian como parte de su familia..En cuanto a su tio, pues simplemente ya no le grita, y lo veia como adulto, en una parte Harry, ya era adulto desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que ellos

no se habian dado cuenta..Respecto a Dudley, pues se llebaban bien, tal vez, era por el chico tienia novia, y tienia otras cosas en que pensar, que molestar a su primo..


	11. La Boda

**La Boda**

Justo el dia que Harry Potter, habia deseado, llegaba, por fin..

El chico, tomaba sus cosas, le entraba algo de nostalgia, el dejar esa casa, por que, quisiera o no, era su unica familia...

-..Harry, quiero darte algo..-Dijo su tia, quien estaba en la puerta..Le dio, una caja pequeña, como un estuche...

-..¿Que es?..-Dijo el chico..

-..Eran, de tu madre, tu abuela, nos dio unos iguales, cuando eramos niñas, y bueno el otro dia, buscando algunas cosas, los encontre...

-..¿Por que los tienes tu?..

-..Digamos, que, fue lo ultimo que tu madre me dejo para recordarla de alguna manera, tu estas aqui, pero bueno, son unos aretes, tal vez, te funciones, con la chica, que quieres imprecionar..-Dijo su tia, con una sonrisa, mientras abraza a Harry, el chico, no supo como explicar, ese momento, pero fue como si le diera calor, y paz...El abrazar a un ser querido, siempre es asi..

Tocaron la puerta, y escucho la voz, del señor Weasley, que saludaba a el tio Vernon..Despues bajo, y se despio de todos, su primo, quien le dio las gracias, por ayudarlo con Lizzie, la chica estana ahi, y le dio un abrazo, su tia lo abrazo de la misma manera, y su tio, le estrecho la mano mientras le sonreia..

Cuando por fin Harry estaba en la Madriguera, sintio que por fin todo seria como antes, pues ahi estaba Ginny, la chica estaba riendo, parecia que Moody, decia algo gracioso...Lupin, Bill, y Fleur, tambien estaban ahi, y en cuanto vieron a Harry lo saludaron...

Esa misma noche, en la cena, Harry no podia evitar mirar a Ginny, y cada vez era mas notorio, le encantaba poner a la chica nerviosa, ademas queria ver su explecion en el rostro cuando le pidiera volver, con el...

Justo cuando todos en la casa dormian, todos estaban acomodados, justo como el año anterior, Harry estaba solo, Ron en su cuarto, tambien solo, Hermione y Ginny, juntas...

Esa era su oportunidad para pedirle a la chica que volviera, asi que se cubrio con la capa de su padre, y entro a la habitacion, Ginny dormia muy tranquila, Hermione, parecia que no dada muestras de vida, pues de verdad estaba en un profunfo sueño, el chico, no pensaba en despertar a su amiga, solo a Ginny...

Y eso fue lo que hizo, primero se acerco demaciado a la chica, queria besarla..

_-..No Harry, aun no, espera un poco..-_Pensaba el chico, para sus adentros..

Poco a poco, puso su mano en la boca de Ginny, por aluguna razon, la chica se asusto, pues lo unico que vio, fue un brazo, que flotaba en el aire, y le tapaba la boca, despues el susurro de la voz de Harry, la tranquilizo, un poco, pero justo, cuando el chico se quieto, la capa, la chica se calmo..

-..¿Que haces, aqui, si te ven, te matan.?..-Dijo Ginny, en voz, baja..

-..Quiero mostrarte algo..-Dijo Harry, quien no dejaba de mirar a Hermione, que estaba dormida..

-..¿Ahora?..

-..Si, solo en este momento..

Despues de tal vez, unos dos minutos de suplicas de parte de Harry, la chica acepto, pero justo cuando estaba por salir, el cuerpo de Hermione, se levanto de la cama...

Los dos chicos, Harry y Ginny, quienes iban tomados de las manos, se quedaron paralizados, al ver, como Hermione, se medio levantaba de la cama, aun tenia los ojos cerrados, despues de unos 3 segundos, de sufrimiento, Hermione, volvio a acomodarse, en la cama..

-..Es, sonambula..-Dijo Ginny, justo al salir de la habitacion...

Harry y Ginny, se encontraban en las afueras de la casa, el cielo oscuro pero con muchas estrellas, y la luna, todo era tan romantico...

-..Ginny, yo...Bueno antes que nada, aun quieres estar conmigo, aun que el riesgo, sea grave..-Dijo Harry, tenia el chico los ojos, cerrados, esperando lo peor, pero no fue asi, sintio poco a poco, que Ginny, se le acercaba, y justo cuando abrio los ojos, estaban a unos pocos centimetros de que, sus labios se tocaran, poco a poco, se besaron, bajo las estrellas...

Despues de varios besos, Harry llebo a Ginny, hasta la puerta de su cuarto, ahi se despidieron con un beso de ¿Buenas noches, o buenos dias?, por que la luz del dia, saldria en menos de 3 horas..Harry espero hasta que la chica, que ahora por fin, y de nuevo, era su novia, cerrara la puerta, del cuarto, eso era señal, de que el chico tenia que hacer, lo mismo, lentamente entro a su habitacion, y no se durmio, solo se quedo pensando, y recordando, los besos, mientras tenia las manos, en la nuca, y sonreia, lo mas que su cara lo dejaba...

Cuando por fin la luz del dia, anunciaba el gran dia, la boda por fin habia llegado..Desde que la luz, habia tocado la ventana, de la Madriguera, todos dentro de ella, se habia despertado, y se encontrabandemaciado activos, nerviosos, por que ese dia, seria muy largo..

La señora Weasley, como era de esperarse, se encontraba muy apurada, y nerviosa, aun que contenta, por que, uno de sus hijos, iba a casarse..El señor Weasley, se encontraba tranquilo, acomparacion de Bill, el novio, quien parecia de mal humor y es que todo, le salia mal, que los zapatos, no los encontraba, o alguna cosita, aun que el decia haberla buscado en ese mismo sitio, justo donde su padre, lo habia encontrado con mucha facilidad, el chico solo estaba nervioso, y no captaba las cosas..¿Cualquiera estaria igual?..

Los gemelos acababan de llegar, y ya habian empezado, a hacer, negocios, con algunos invitados, sobre todo los mas pequeños...Percy, quien muy temprano, mas que los demas, se habia levantado, decia que no tenia tiempo, y estaba muy apurado..Harry, solo observaba a su alrededor, pues parecia que todos, estaban demaciado ocupados, y recorrian toda la casa, tan rapido, que apenas se veian...Ron, se encontraba tranquilo, pero cuando escucho quien, iba a llegar de invitado a la boda, se puso muy loco, celoso, diria yo..

-..¡KRUM!..-Grito Ron, cuando por la ventana vio llegar a Victor Krum, y lo que era aun peor, es que estaba charlando con Hermione..

-..¿Que?..-Dijo Harry, el chico, estaba buscando su corbata para el traje de la boda..

-..¿QUE HACE EL AQUI?..

-..Fleur, lo invito..-Dijo una voz, a las espalda de los dos chicos, era Ginny, quien acaba de pasar por ahi, y habia escuchado el grito de su hermano, o por lo menos, eso era lo que decia..Aun que en realidad, estaba vigilando a Harry, o a Gabrielle, por que la otra chica aparecio de la nada, con la corbata de Harry, el chico le dio las gracias, y le sonrio, Ginny comenzaba a ponerse celosa..

-..LO VOY A MATAR..-Grito Ron, al ver como Victor, le besaba la mano a Hermione..

-..Querras decir, que el, te va a matar, no..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Ella tiene razon, si sales, lo unico que vas a lograr es, no quiero ni decirlo..-Dijo Harry, quien ahora estaba nervioso, pues Gabrielle, lo observaba y le daba miedo, lo que pudiera hacer Ginny..

-..Mi hegmana, y el hicieron muy buegna amistad, durante el togneo de los treg magos..-Dijo de la nada Gabrielle, la chica ya estaba muy cerca de Harry, el chico tratando de alejarse de la chica, se cayo..Ginny, solo los observaba parecia que queria matar a Gabrielle, lo unico que Harry vio desde el piso fue a Ginny, que salio de la habitacion con mucha prisa...¿A donde iba?..

-..Chicos, rapido que no, nos queda mucho tiempo, ¿Harry, que haces en el piso?, RON, AUN NO ESTAS LISTO, RAPIDO, Gabrielle, tu tambien...-Dijo la señora Weasley, quien ya estaba casi lista, solo le faltaba el peinado...

Cuando Gabrielle, salio de la habitacion le mando un beso muy coqueto a Harry, despues le cerro el ojo, al chico eso le dio miedo, y se sacudio de los hombros a la cabeza, como si tubiera frio, o escalofrios, pues de verdad le daba miedo la actitud de Gabrielle..Pero mas lo que le iba a hacer Ginny, pues hacia apenas unas horas, el y ella ya habian vuelto, y otra chica ya comenzaba a coquetearle..

-..Harry eres todo un galan..-Dijo Fred quien acaba de llegar, al lugar y habia observado como Gabrielle se habia "despedido" de Harry..

-..Si, pero un galan, muerto..-Dijo Harry, mientras se acomodaba la corbata..

-.¿Por que?..-Dijo George, que al igual que su hermano, habia visto todo, el show..

-..Por que, Ginny, ese es el por que..-Dijo Harry, que ahora le temblaban las manos..Del solo pensar lo que podia hacerle a el, Ginny..

Los gemelos solo comenzaron a reir, pues conocian a su hermana, y sabian que era lo que le iba a hacer a Harry, pero sobre todo a Gabrielle, pobre chica..

-..RON..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿QUE?..-Grito este mientras una de sus manos, se combertia en un puño..

-..CHICOS, RAPIDO, RON, Harry veo que ya estas listo, podrias ayudarme, con...-Dijo la señora Weasley, de nuevo...Pero no termino de darle la orden a Harry, por que un grito la asusto..

-..Mi vegtido, no esta...-Dijo Gabrielle, la chica estaba llorando, pues el vestido de la chica habia desaparecido..

-..Vamos a buscarlo, Harry baja a ayudale a Ginny con, que ella te lo diga..-Dijo la señora Weasley, justo en ese momento Ginny acaba de llegar con una amplia sonrisa..

-..¿Tu no tienes nada que ver, con el vestido de Gabrielle, o si?..-Dijo Harry, justo cuando los dos chicos estaban abajo, acomodando algunas sillas, para los invitados..

-..¿Yooooo, que clase de persona crees que soy?..-Dijo la chica, mientras sonreia, con eso Harry, entendio que si, ella le habia echo algo al vestido..-No te preocupes, tu "novia", va a encontrar el vestido, en unos minutos, despues de haberlo buscado en el mismo lugar...-Dijo la chica, con algo de odio, y despues con una sonrisa..

-..No sabia que tenias problemas con el vestido..-Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa, algo picarona, tratando de tranquilizar la situacion, pues lo que menos necesitaba era que Ginny, lo terminara por celos, no despues de todo, el trabajo que le habia costado entender, y darse el valor de regresar con la chica...

-..No creas que con eso, vas a...

-..¿Voy a que?..

-..Sea lo que sea, que estes pensando, no va a funcionar..

-..Yo creo que si..

Lentamente el chico se acerco a Ginny, pero antes de darse un beso..

-..Ejem, ¿No sabia que ustedes, salian?..-Dijo Charlie Weasley, el chico acaba de llegar..Los dos chicos, sonrieron por unos segundos, y despues se alejaron demaciado...Ya que Charlie, los observaba...

-..Charlie, que bueno que llegas..-Dijo el señor Weasley..-Por favor hazte cargo de Bill, necesito descansar...-Y con eso, se sento en una de las sillas..

-..Claro, oye papa, ¿sabias que ellos dos, salen?..-Dijo Charlie, antes de entrar a la casa..

-..Si..-El señor Weasley, con una amplia sonrisa...

Charlie Weasley, algo confundido, entro a ayudar a su hermano...Mientras el señor Weasley, observaba muy orgullosos a Harry y a su hija..Los cuales, se encontraban apenados, por la presencia, y sobre todo, por la mirada..Como si estubiera esperando a que se besaran..


	12. ¿Tengo Novia?

**¿Tengo novia?**

-..Oye, yo, mejor, me voy..-Dijo de la nada Ginny, algo nerviosa, por que, su padre la observaba..

-..Harry, veo que seguiste mi consejo..-Dijo el señor Weasley, al ver como su hija, se despedia de Harry, dandole un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios, y despues entraba a la casa, tal vez a ponerse el vestido pues no faltaba mucho, para que la boda comenzara..

-..Si...Creo que despues de pensarlo mucho, señor Weasley, mis tios me, bueno es un consejo que me dieron, ¿Me daria el permiso para, salir con su hija?..-Dijo el chico, algo nervioso, aun que ya sabia cual era la respuesta, aun asi queria hacer las cosas bien..

-..Claro, aun que no necesitas, mi permiso, ni el de Molly, creo que vaz a tener que lidiar, con sus hermanos, en fin, suerte..-Dijo el señor Weasley, al ver que ahora Bill y Charlie, se acercabana Harry..

-..Potter, queremos charlar contigo..-Dijo Bill..

-.Sientate..-Dijo Charlie..

El chico se sento algo temeroso..

-..¿Que pasa?..-Dijo Harry, aun que ya sabia, que era lo que pasaba.._-..Van a matarte Harry, tranquilo, no pueden ¿o si?..-_Pensaba el chico..

Para suerte de Harry, esa charla no la comenzaria pues la Profesora McGonagall, acababa de llegar..Al igual que Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Hagrid, Grawp, y los demas invitados...

-..Profesora McGonagall, ¿que tal?..-Dijo Charlie, con una sonrisa..

-..Muy bien, Buenos dias, Potter, Bill...Charlie, ¿puedo hablar contigo, un momento?..-Dijo la Profesora McGonagall..

Y se alejaron, Harry sentia un gran alivio, pero no tanto, cuando Moody comenzo a charlar con el..

-..Potter, ¿recuerdas, la charla que, dejamos pendiente en el tren.?..-Dijo Moody, quien observaba a Harry, con una sonrisa..

Harry trago saliba no tenia ganas de charlar con Bill, ni Charlie, pero, Moody, preferia a Bill, y a Charlie...

-..Moody, dejalo en paz, aun no han pasado 10 minutos, y ya comienzas a abrumarlo..-Dijo Tonks, quien iba tomada de la mano con Lupin..

-..Hola, Harry, me recuerdas a tu padre, el dia de su boda..-Dijo Lupin, quien observaba a Harry, con nostalgia...Tal vez por que, le recordaba a su gran amigo, James Potter..

-..Harry, te vez muy elegante..-Dijo Hagrid...

-..Harry, ¿haz visto a Hermione?..-Dijo Ron, el chico parecia molesto...

-..No, ¿estas bien?..-Dijo Harry, se encontraba preocupado por su amigo..

-..Si ese, Krum, le pone una mano en sima, te juro que..

-..¿Que, que Ron?..-Dijo una voz, detras de ellos era Victor Krum con Hermione...

-..¿Cuanto a que Ron, termina en el suelo?..-Dijo George quien acaba de llegar, junto con su hermano Fred..

La escena de verdad, era como de pelicula, Ron se volteo a ver a Victor, lentamente, mientras una de sus manos hacia un puño, los gemelos parecian hacer apuestas, Hermione, parecia algo molesta, pero sobre todo nerviosa, pues Victor, iba a terminar con Ron, de un solo golpe...

Victor que era mas alto que Ron, tal vez, unos centimetros, pero aun asi, tenia el cuerpo mas atletico, y de verdad iba a dejar a Ron, en el suelo, inconciente...

-..Ron, tranquilizate..-Dijo Harry, tratando de que su amigo, tubiera algo de cordura, y no cometiera una locura...

-..Esto es asunto mio Harry, no te metas..-Dijo Ron...

-..Ron, quiero hablar contigo...-Dijo Hermione, quien se puso entre Ron y Victor...

-..Ahora no, Hermione..

-..Si, ahora, vamonos...

Y con eso los dos comenzaron a caminar, justo para perderse entre la multitud...

-..No es justo, iba a ganar 20 galeones, si Ron terminaba en el suelo..-Dijo George, algo molesto...

Todos lo observaron, y el chico salio corriendo del lugar...

-..No me dejes aqui, hermano..-Dijo Fred, quien ahora parecia estar en problemas, pues todos lo observaban pues el chico parecia contar algo de dinero que habia ganado, pues, el habia apostado a que Hermione interferia, y le salvaba la vida a Ron...

Antes de que Moody, volviera a hacerle preguntas a Harry, sobre Hogwarts, o sobre lo que iba a hacer, (seguir a Snape, o a Voldemort), el chico decidio irse hacia la casa, en donde por alguna razon, podia esconderse, y estar a salvo de las preguntas de

Moddy..

Al entrar a la casa, vio a Gabrielle, que parecia haber encontraba ya su vestido, y subio las escaleras, para ponercelo, pues era la unica que no estaba arreglada, a continuacion Ginny bajo las escaleras con el vestido de color amarillo, y con el cabello risado, se veia tan bien que Harry, no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta, al verla bajar como en camara lenta...

-..Wow..Te ves, hermosa...-Dijo Harry, el chico no tenia palabras para explicar lo bonita que se veia Ginny...

-..Gracias, tu te vez, bien..-Dijo Ginny, sonriendo, y modelandole el vestido a Harry..

-..¿Y yo que tal, me veo, Haggy..?-Dijo Fleur, quien bajaba ya con el vestido de novia, y se veia bien, detras de ella venia la señora Weasley, y Gabrielle, quien tambien se veia bien, pero no tanto como Ginny, bueno eso era lo que pensaba Harry..

-..Haggy, tu segas, mi pageja, de baile..-Dijo Gabrielle, quien tomo del brazo a Harry, y se lo llevo, Ginny se quedo sin palabras,

solo observaba como otra, se llevaba a su novio..

-..Gabrielle, mira tu eres muy bonita, pero...-Dijo Harry, quien se encontraba ya afuera, de la Madriguera, algunos invitados ya habian tomado asiento..

-..Si, lo soy...-Dijo Gabrielle, mientras sonreia, y tomaba la mano, de Harry..

-..Si, pero, yo tengo novia...-Dijo Harry, quien solto a Gabrielle..

-..Novia..-Grito Gabrielle, y la chica, cruzo los brazos..

-..Si, novia..

-..Si tienes novia, como se llama..-Dijo Gabrielle, con una sonrisa, mientras tocaba la nuca de Harry..

-..Ginny Weasley...-Dijo Harry, quien se alejaba de la chica, antes de que, pasara algo, pues Harry, habia sentido algo raro, que recorrio su cuerpo, al sentir la mano de Gabrielle, en su nuca..

-..Ginny..Dime que tiene ella que yo no..-Dijo la chica, algo molesta..

-..Pues, que ella es mi novia, ademas..

-..Pero yo soy mas bonita..

-..Siii..Nooo...Mira simplemente, ella es, mira a ella la conoci primero..

-..Quieres decir que, si me hubiera conocido antes, tu y yo..-Dijo Gabrielle acercandose mas a Harry, el chico ya no podia mas, pues de verdad Gabrielle comenzaba a incomdodarle..

-..Creo que si..-Harry no supo por que, dijo eso, el chico sabia que, aun que hubiera conocido antes a Gabrielle, sus sentimientos por Ginny, seguirian igual que, hasta ahora..-Ademas yo no se bailar..

-..Tonterias, yo te enseño, te puedo enseñar muchas cosas...-Gabrielle mientras dijo eso, una de sus manos que se encontraba en el pecho de Harry, comenzo a bajar, justo hasta donde se encontraba el cierre del pantalon de Harry..

-..No dudo de eso, pero de verdad, no quiero tener problemas con Ginny, mira por que no bailas con alguien mas, si..-Dijo Harry, quitandose la mano de Gabrielle del pantalon, aun que, en realidad, no tocaba el pantalon, si no...

-..Harry, que bueno que te veo, ¿esta todo bien?..-Dijo Victor, al ver que Gabrielle tenia lagrimas en los ojos..Despues

la chica salio corriendo..

-..¿Me estabas buscando?..

-..Si, si, veraz, queria preguntarte algo...

-..Potter, me estoy cansando de este juego, vamos a hablar ahora..-Dijo Moody, quien se veia cansado, pero sobre todo molesto..

Y con eso Moody, se llevo a Harry, el chico comenzaba a molestarle, el que todo el mundo quisiera hablan con el..

-..Moody, gracias, por encontrar a Harry, Potter, hay que hablar..-Dijo la Profesora McGonagall, quien por suerte de Harry, pasaba por ahi, y junto con ella, se encontraba, Ginny, Ron, y Hermione..

Moody, se fue algo enojado..Y parecia que estaba molesto con McGonagall, pues decia unas palabras, como: _"Se cree mucho, por que es la Directora".. _

-..Bueno, quiero informarles que Hogwarts, abrira este año...

-..Cuente conmigo, profesora..-Dice Harry..

-..Sabia que podia contar contigo Potter..

-..Yo, tan bien, regreso..-Ginny..

-..¿Y ustedes, señor Weasley, señorita Granger..?..

-..Igual...-Dijo Harry..

La Profesora McGonagall, se fue pero se llevo a Ginny, pues dijo algo sobre su examen de los Timos...Justo cuando los tres amigos estaban solos..

-..Harry, que paso, con eso de buscar los Horocrux, y terminar con Voldemort..-Hermione, algo molesta..

-Si, que paso, espero que mi hermana no tenga que ver, con eso, por que, entonces, te juro, que..-Dijo Ron, quien parecia molesto al igual que Hermione..

-..Nada Ron, miren, algunos de los Horocrux, puede que esten en Hogwarts..-Harry, parecia molesto, pues no podia creer que Ron, culpara a Ginny, era su hermana...

-..¿Estas bromeando, por que, Quien-tu-sabes, los dejaria, ahi, es decir, cualquiera, los podia haber encontrado, ya, no?..-Dijo Ron, tratando de entender..

-..Aun que me duela admitir, Ron tiene razon, no entiendo, nada..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Miren, tengo que hablar con el retrato de Dombledore, hay algunas cosas, que no me quedaron claras..Y pues, solo puedo hablar con el, en Hogwarts..-Dijo Harry..

Hermione, y Ron, parecian molestos, pues Harry, no les comentaba nada, y tomaba decisiones, solo, sin ellos..Despues, de al parecer tratar de enteder, y de un coraje, que al parecer Ron y Hermione, trataban de guardar, o por lo menos soportar, se fueron, dejando solo a Harry..


	13. Ayudando al enemigo

**Ayudando al enemigo..**

La boda ya habia termiando, y se encontraba en la fiesta..Harry se encontraba sentado; observaba como sus dos amigos, no le hablaban, Ron y Hermione, se encontraban demaciado molestos, como para hablar o por lo menos ver a Harry, asi que se mantenian alejados..

Ginny era la unica que estaba con Harry...

-..Dales unos dias..-Dijo Ginny, mientras tomaba la mano de Harry, el chico sonrio..-Hay que salir de aqui, te hara bien..

Los dos comenzaron a caminar tomados de las manos, se dirigian, hacia el bosque...

Ya era de noche, la musica era muy fuerte, y las luces, se veian, a lo lejos..

-..Lumus..-Dijo Harry, y su varita se ilumino, pues no habia mucha luz, mas que la de la luna..

Se quedaron observando las estrellas, justo debajo de un arbol, no muy lejos de la Madriguera, pues no era seguro, alejarse tanto..

Los dos se encontraban, sentados y abrazados, mientras veian, las estrellas, y ¿por que no?, se besaban..

Sin darse cuenta, las cosas se fueron poniendo algo subirdas de tono...Pues, los besos ya no eran solo en los labios, sin darse cuenta, Harry comenzo a besar el cuello y bajaba peligrosamente por los hombros de Ginny, y la chica comenzo a desabotonar la camisa de Harry..

Poco a poco, Harry se quedo con la camisa abierta, y Ginny, tenia ya uno de sus tirantes del vestido hacia abajo, y el cierre igual...

Cuando, creyeron que podian seguir con lo siguiente, el lugar comenzo a nublarse, por completo, un aire helado, y una neblina llego de la nada, haciendo mucho escandalo entre los invitados de la boda...

Los dos enamorados, salieron huyendo, del bosque, para encontrarse justo con los demas invitados.. (ya tenian la ropa donde deberian)..

-..No se alejen, pueden ser..-Dijo Lupin..

-..¿Dementores?..-Pregunto, Tonks, algo asustada..

Las varitas de la mayoria de los inviatdos, estaban encendidas, Harry mantenia la suya, en alto, esperando ver algo, y atacar..

Ginny, se encontraba a un lado de Harry, y al igual que el chico, observaba a todos lados..

-..¿Y cual es el plan?..-Pregunto Hermione, quien acaba de llegar, y se ponia justo de un lado de Harry..

El chico se sorprendio al ver que, Hermione, le hablaba, y aun mas, que le pidiera ayuda..

-..Harry, espero que sea algo bueno, por que no me gusta nada esto..-Dijo Ron, el chico acaba de llegar y se ponia a un lado de su hermana..

Harry volteo a ver a Ginny, y la chica, hizo cara de: "Te lo dije"..Y Harry sonrio..

Se escucho un grito, dentro del bosque, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban Harry y Ginny, minutos antes..

Lupin, Tonks, y Moody, comenzaron a caminar rumbo al bosque..Pero Harry, Ron, Hermione, y Ginny, los siguieron..

-..Harry, regresa, y ustedes tan bien..-Dijo Lupin, el cual parecia asustado, pero sobre todo, nervioso..

-..No..-Dijo Harry..

-..Harry, esto no es un juego..-Dijo Tonks..

-..En el tren, querian que ayudara, ¿Por que ahora no?..-Dijo Harry..

Lupin y Tonks, se miraron.. Pero fue Moody, quien contesto..

-..¿Por que?..Te dire por que, Potter..-Pero antes de que Moody, terminara la frase, se escucho de nuevo el grito, y mas fuerte, parecia de un hombre, al cual, de seguro torturaban...

-..¡HARRY!..-Grito Lupin, y Tonks, a la vez..

Pues, Harry, comenzo a correr justo donde se escuchaba el grito.. Despues Ron, Hermione, y Ginny, lo siguieron..

Cuando Harry, vio solamente a 4 dementores, que parecian estar, tal vez, dando el beso, a la persona la cual estaba en el suelo..

Rapidamente Harry, y compañia, comenzaron a ahuyentar a los Dementores..

Cuando ya no quedaba ni uno..Se dieron cuenta a quien acaban de ayudar..

-..Malfoy..-Dijo Ginny, quien se encontraba mas cerca, despues Harry, Ron y Hermione, se acercaron, justo a tiempo de que Harry, intetara matar a Draco, Lupin llego, y lo alejo..

Draco Malfoy, se encontraba realmente demacrado, y debil, tenia aspecto de alguien que no hubiera probado bocado por meses..

El cabello largo, rubio, y con buen aspecto, no era mas que unos cabellos, sucios, y en mal estado... El chico, tenia la ropa completamente rota, y sucia..

-..¿Que hizo Malfoy, para que los Dementores, quisieran matarlo?..-Pregunto Tonks, mientras Moody, revisaba al chico, pues podria ser una trampa..

-..No lo se, pero yo quiero..-Dijo Harry, quien trataba de safarse de Lupin..

-..¡Harry!..-Dijo Ginny, y el chico, se calmo, pero aun asi, veia a Malfoy, con odio..

-..Hay que llamar a el ministerio..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Y que se lleven todo el credito, NO..-Dijo Moody..

-..¿Y que pretendes que hagamos?..-Pregunto Lupin..

-..¿Que paso?..-Pregunto una voz, era el señor Weasley, quien acaba de llegar, junto con Charlie, y Percy...

-..¿Que ese, no es Draco Malfoy?..-Prenguto Charlie..

-..Malfoy, tengo que decirle al primer ministro..-Dijo Percy, y desaparecio, (salio corriendo a buscar una lechuza)..

-..¿Que hacemos, no podemos dejarlo aqui, o si?..-Dijo Ginny..

Nadie contesto, pues no sabian que hacer, para comenzar podia que todo fuera una trampa, pues Malfoy, estaba con los ortifagos, pero los Dementores lo querian matar..

Que habia echo Malfoy, para que Voldemort, lo quisiera matar..O lo mandara matar.. Para Harry, estaba claro, por que los Dementores, habian seguido de largo por el tren, unos dias antes, seguian a Malfoy..

Pero los Dementores, trabajaban para Voldemort, en definitiba, Malfoy, habia echo enojar a Voldemort.. ¿Pero que, habia echo?...

Minutos despues, la boda ya se habia acabado, habian un sin fin de aurores, y por supuesto el primer ministro, incluso la prensa...

A Draco Malfoy, le habian dado de beber, la pocion de la verdad, un sin fin de veces, y simpre decia lo mismo..

-..¿Eres Draco Malfoy?..-Preguntaba uno de los tantos aurores..

-..Si..-Respondia el chico, parecia asustado, su mirada parecia estar en sus manos, las cuales estaban justo sobre sus piernas, a las cuales acababa de caerles una lagrima, y demostraban el nerviosismo, y miedo del chico, pues no dejaban de temblar...Incluso una de sus piernas, temblaba tan bien..¿El chico lloraba, y tenia miedo?..

Se encontraban aun en la Madriguera..

-...¿Que hacian los Dementores?..

-..Querian matarme...

-..¿Matarte, por que?..

-..Por que, El señor oscuro..Queria desacerse de mi..

-..¿Por que?..

-..Por que, no hice algo que el queria..

-..Entonces estas de parte de, Quien-tu-sabes..

El chico se quedo callado..

-..Responde..-Dijo el primer ministro..

-..No lo hagas si no quieres..-Dijo una segunda voz, la cual era de mujer, de 25 años, de cabello negro, y risado, ojos azules..La mujer parecia haber llegado de la nada..

-..Melinda, no te entrometas en esto..-Dijo el primer ministro al ver a la mujer..

-..Señorita Jops, para usted, primer ministro..-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras su mirada parecia haber encontrado la de Draco, el cual tenia los ojos rojos, y llorosos..-Malfoy, ¿cierto?..

El chico respondio con la cabeza, por alguna razon, ninguno de los dos, separaba la vista del otro...La chica sonrio, y fue una sonrisa algo macabra..

-..Bien, desde el principio..¿Eres Draco Malfoy?..-El chico solo movio su cabeza en señal de la respuesta..

-..Si..-Dijo la mujer, con la misma sonrisa, macabra..

-..No respondas por el Melinda, no puedes, eres un auror, no su representante legal, tu deber es con la comunidad magica..-Dijo el primer ministro, la mirada de la mujer se habia apartado, de la mirada de Draco, y al momento de hacer eso, el chico volvia a verse las manos..En cambio la mujer, observaba al primer ministro, con odio..

-..Pues, resulta, que soy su representante legal..

-..¿Que?..

.-Melinda, gracias, por venir..-Dijo una voz, era la profesora McGonagall...

-..De nada profesora..

-..¿De que se trata esto?..-Pregunto el primer ministro, quien ahora tenia toda su atencion hacia profesora McGonagall

-..Solo defiendo los derechos de mis alumnos..-Contesto ella, mientras saludaba a los señores Weasley..

-..Pretendes que este chico, sea tu alumno despues, de lo ocurrido, hace unas semanas, se te olvido que, el es tan culpable como

Severus Snape, de la muerte de Dombleldore..

-..En realidad, el no hizo nada..-Dijo la mujer de nombre Melinda, la cual ahora estaba frente a Draco, y no despegaban sus mirada,

ni siquiera parpadeaban..-Ni siquiera, queria matarlo, no tenia el valor..Se quedo, ahi sin hacer nada, y fue entonces, cuando Snape, llego, y..Bueno ya saben, lo que paso..

-..¿Como sabe eso?..-Pregunto Ron, a Harry, los dos amigos, al igual que Ginny, y Hermione, se encontraban escondidos, bajo la capa invisible de Harry, pues debido a que, podia ser peligrosos, la señora Weasley, los habia mandado arriba, pero ellos no querian quedarse con la duda..

-..No lo se..-Dijo Harry, en ese momento la mirada de la mujer parecia haber, encontrado la de Harry, por que observaba exactamente donde el chico estaba..

_¿Tal vez, hable muy fuerte, pero entonces todos te observarian?..-_Pensaba Harry..

-..No estamos solos..-Dijo la mujer, y señalo justo donde estaban los 4 chicos, la capa de Harry salio volando por los aires, hasta

caerle en las manos..

Todos, observaron a los 4 chicos, los cuales, parecian asustados, apenados, pero sobre todo facinados..

-..¿Que hacen ustedes aqui?..-Pregunto la señora Weasley, y llevo de nuevo a los chicos arriba, justo al cerrar la puerta, parecia haberla hechizado, pues la puerta no abria, por mas que huzaran el conjuro para abrir puertas, estaban atrapados..

-..Genial, ahora no sabremos que, pasa..-Dijo Ron, quien por tercera vez, se habia golpeado el brazo izquierdo, pues pretendia abrir la puerta de un golpe..

Despues el chico se sento justo aun lado de Hermione, que se encontraba sentada en el suelo, Ginny estaba arriba de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, dejando ver un poco de su pierna, la cual Harry, estaba observando, el chico, estaba justo enfrente de Ginny, estaba sentado de espaldas hacia la puerta...

-..¿Creen que, ella pueda leer, la mente?..-Pregunto Ginny, minutos despues, de que se dio cuenta de que Harry le observaba las piernas, la chica acaba de ponerse una almohada, en sima de las piernas..

El chico sintio que algo en su pantalon, comenzaba a notarse..Y tratando de ocultarlo, se puso el saco del traje, justo en sima de las piernas...

-..¿Por que dices eso?..-Pregunto Ron, quien observaba atentos a su hermana, y a su amigo..

-..¿No creen, que McGonagall, tal vez, no es McGonagall?..-Dijo Hermione, quien ahora observaba por la ventana...

-..¿Que?..-Preguntaron los demas...

-..¿Por que razon, McGonagall, querria a Malfoy, dentro del colegio?..

Todos se quedaron callados, pues no habia una idea razonable, para entender el comportamiento, tanto de McGonagall, como el de

Malfoy, pues el chico tenia miedo...Y McGonagall, pretendia que Malfoy, regresara a la escuela...El mundo de verdad, se estaba volviendo loco...

-..¿Tal vez, quiere vigilarlo?..-Dijo Ginny...

La puerta se abrio de la nada, y Harry, fue empujado hacia el suelo, casi se golpea la cara..

-..O tal vez, es un Mortifago..-Dijo Fred, era quien acaba de abrir la puerta..-..Mama, dijo que viniera a vigilar, que no volvieran a bajar..

-..¿Donde esta George?..-Pregunto Hermione..

-..Abajo, escuchando todo..

-.Y por que el, si puede, y nosotros no...-Dijo Ron..

-..No, hermano, veraz no son los unicos que tienen algo, para esconderse..

-..Explicate..-Dijo Ginny.

-..Bueno, pensamos, que no seria mala idea diseñar, un sin fin, de artuculos que te hacen invisible, para la vista de la gente..

-..¿Algo como la capa de Harry?..-Pregunto Ron..

-..Exacto, pero ustedes, tubieron una falla..-

-..¿Cual?..-Pregunto Harry, pues el chico no tenia ni idea, de cual..

-..El echo, de que son muy altos, y se les veia los zapatos..

-..Ah!!!..-Contestaron todos..

-..Por ejemplo, yo, tengo este comodo guante, y no me ven..-Dijo Fred, poniendose, un guante negro, y al momento de que, este

tocaba la piel del chico, y quedaba ajustada a su mano, desaparecio...

-...Wow..Yo quiero uno de esos..-Dijo Ron...

-..Claro solo, son 7 Galeones..Dijo Fred, mientras volvia a hacer visible...

-..¿Que, estas loco, pues que hacen?..

-..Te desaparecen Ron..-Dijo Hermione...

-..Ya lo se, Hermione, solo era una explecion..

-..Bueno, para ti Harry, esto es gratis, es solo una muestra de lo que, nosotros podemos conseguirte..-Dijo Fred, dando a Harry,

un guante...

-..¿De que hablan?..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Nada..Bueno, mejor me voy, por que, creo que le gusto a la tal Melinda, no deja de mirarme..

-..Fred, tal vez, no te ve a ti, si no a la pared..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Muy Graciosa..

-..Fred, tienes que venir a ver esto, y ustedes tan bien..-Dijo una segunda voz era George, quien acaba de llegar...

-..Por que, que pasa?..-Pregunto Harry..


	14. Escuchando cosas

**Escuchando cosas**

-..Espera, ¿Como abriste la puerta?..-Dijo Ron, dirigiendose hacia Fred..

-..Simple, la llave, es lenta, pero funciona...-Dijo Fred, sacando una llave vieja, de su pantalon..

-..Bien..¿Que pasa?..-Dijo Hermione, mirando primero a Ron, quien por una parte, parecia, confundido, despues mirando a George..

-..Es, que, hay que bajar..-Dijo el chico, mientras, les daba lo que parecian, unos guantes, iguales a los que tenia Fred..Le dio uno a cada uno, Fred, dudo en darle uno a Ron, pero despues de unos segundos de sufrimiento, para Ron, se lo dio..

-..Me lo regresas..-Fue lo unico que se escucho de Fred, cuando desaparecio..

-..¿Oye, estas seguro, de que funcionan, por que, te veo?..-Dijo Ron, pues, al momento de ponerselo, vio a todos, los que, ya tenian su guante, que eran Ginny, Hermione y Fred..Despues vio a los demas, que apenas se lo ponian, y seguian ahi..

-..No seas tonto, Ron, claro que funcionan, es solo, que tienen una falla, y pues, aun no la hemos arreglado..-Dijo George..

-..Por lo mismo, aun no estan a la venta..-Dijo Fred..

-..¿Y en que consiste esa falla?..-Dijo Harry..Algo asustado..

-..En, que la otra persona, que sea invisible, pues, te vera..y..-Dijo Fred..

-..Esperen, ¿si, son seguros, cierto?..-Dijo Hermione, quien comenzaba a dudar, sobre el guante, y comenzaba a quitarselo..

-..Claro, que lo son, si no, lo fueran, crees que te lo dariamos..-Dijo Fred..

-..Pues...-Comenzo a decir la chica..

-..Ya, que estamos perdiendo tiempo..-Dijo George..

Cuando, por fin todos, ya tenian el guante puesto, bajaron.. Justo ahi vieron, y escucharon, algo que les dejaria mas dudas..

Ahi, abajo, aun estaba el primer ministro, la profesora McGonagall, los señores Weasley, Percy, Charlie, Lupin, Tonks, Moody,

Draco Malfoy, Melinda Jops, y unos 4 aurores...

-..Hay, que decidir, donde se quedara el chico..-Dijo Melinda.. La mujer, estaba justo aun lado de Malfoy, el chico, tomaba

algo, Harry, pudo deducir que era, posion de la verdad, de seguro aun tenian dudas, sobre si decia la verdad, o no..

-..Eso es, facil, se quedara, a nuestro cargo, en Azcaban, podemos, hacer que, este junto a su padre..-Dijo el Primer Ministro...

-..NOOO..-Grito Malfoy, de la nada, y el chico, se habia parado, dejando caer al suelo, la taza, que tenia entre las manos...

-..Tranquilo, no va hacer eso..-Dijo Melinda, entre un susurro, y el chico, se volvio a sentar...-Primer Ministro, ya ha bebido, la posion demaciadas veces, y lo han interrogado, al igual y siempre, dice lo mismo..-Termino de decir, la mujer, mientras observaba al primer ministro...

-..Esta mintiendo..-

-..Que parte, de la posion de la verdad, no entiende..-

-..No me hables, asi, Melinda...

-..Lo siento, pero, es que, no puedo creer, que, usted crea, que, el chico miente,

-..Puede estar bajo la maldicion Imperius..

-..Pero, si lo estubiera, no cree, que ya nos habriamos, dado cuenta..

-..Tal, vez.

-..Bueno en ese caso, creo que lo mejor, sera informar a su madre..-Dijo al McGonagall..

-..NOOOO, ELLA NO, POR FAVOR, NO, NO DEJES, QUE, POR FAVOR..-Grito de nuevo, Malfoy, y se arrodillo justo aun lado de Melinda..

-..Que, pasa, Melinda..-Pregunto la señora Weasley..

-..La madre...-Comenzo a pronuncias..

-..Dilo..-Dijo Malfoy, mirandola, con lagrimas en los ojos...

-..Si lo llebamos, con su madre, tendra mas posibilidades, de morir, que con los dementores...

-..Por que...-Pregunto el primer ministro..

-..Eso, es facil, todos, saben, donde vive Narcissa Malfoy, por lo tanto, si..El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, quiere desacerse del chico, lo hara, junto con su madre, es todo lo que puedo decir..

-..Bien, y que proponen..-Pregunto el señor Weasley..

-..Puede, estar en Hogwarts, el chico, ya es mayor de edad, ademas solo le falta un año, para terminar la escuela, en Hogwarts, estara seguro, supongo..

-..Bien, pero si el chico, regresa a la escuela, quiero que uno de mis mejores, aurores, este ahi, y lo vigile, tu Marcus..-Dijo el primer ministro, dirigiendose, a un auror, de cabello rubio, y ojos verdes..

-..No, yo puedo hacerlo, no sera ninguna molestia, ademas soy la, la nueva profesora de Defensa..-Comenzo a decir, Melinda..

-..Ella, sera nuestra profesora..-Dijo Ron, todos, habian escuchado, un sonido, como el que, hacen cuando, golpean a alguien en la cabeza, ese habia sido Fred...

-..Debio ser el gato, bueno, le parece primer ministro, que sea yo, la que este acargo de la vigilancia de Draco Malfoy..-Dijo Melinda, quien por unos segundos, percia a ver, visto donde estaban los chicos que se escondian, y despues, sonriendo, continuo hablando..

-..Estas segura, en cuanto ese cargo, sabes que, nadie dura mas de un año..

-..Si, si lo se, pero de todos modos, el ser maestra no me atrae, recuerdo, cuando, yo era alumna, y no soportaba, las, clases, pero

ahora que lo pienso, puedo hacer sufrir, a algunos, alumnos..-Dijo Melinda, mientras comenzaba a caminar justo donde estaban los chicos "invisibles"...

Harry, pudo notar, que, Ron, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, mientras Hermione, parecia asustada, y subia las escaleras, a toda prisa, casi choca, contra Percy, quien estaba sentado no muy lejos de ellas, y Ginny, que parecia alcanzar a Hermione, en cuanto a los gemelos, ellos, se encontraban tranquilos, eso era facil, pues los chicos ya no estaban en la escuela, por lo tanto, el que Melinda, fuera hacer, algo contra los alumnos, pues, no les molestaba, ni asustaba, pues de seguro, comenzaban a pensar en todos, lo clientes que tendrian, para vender, articulos de broma, hacia esa profesora, aun que Fred, parecia, no quitarle la vista a Melinda, el chico, casi por poco, es escuchado, pues estubo asi, de estornudar..

Pues, Melinda saco algo de su pantalon, y comenzo a ponerselo en el pelo parecia un frasco de perfume, el cual hizo, que Fred, se le pusieran los ojos, rojos, por poco a Harry, le cae, de ese liquido, si no fuera por los lentes, que lo cubrieron, se encontraria en las mismas condiciones que Fred, pero George, fue mas listo, pues al momento en el que la mujer, roseo el liquido, por donde se encontraba, el chico, se agacho, y el liquido le cayo a los ojos a Ron, quien ahora tenia los ojos al igual que su hermano...

-..Bien, todo esta dicho, el chico regresa a Hogwarts, yo lo vigilo, y ahora hay que salir de aqui que, se supone que era un boda, lastima por los novios, su boda, y fue interrumpida, por, bueno, espero, que no te guarden rencor, vamonos Malfoy..-Dijo Melinda, quien despues, parecia observar a tenta, lo que acaba de probocar, con los "invisibles" pero, como si eran invisibles... Bueno, eso era lo que pensaba Harry..

-..Bien, voy a ver, como estan los demas, deben tener hambre..-Dijo la señora Weasley, y subio rapidamente las escaleras, para cuando Harry, y compañia pudieron reaccionar, la señora Weasley, ya estaba arriba.. Lo unico que se escucho fue el grito, provininente de la señora Weasley...

-..Y ahora que hacemos..-Pregunto Harry..

-..Que decimos...-Dijo Ron..

-..No, no, correccion, ustedes que, dicen..Mama, ellos me ataron y bajaron, si, creo que me creera..-susurro George, quien ahora, subia a toda prisa, por las escaleras..Fue lo unico que escucho Harry, por que justo despues...

-..Se que estan aqui, salgan..-Dijo la señora Weasley, quien parecia molesta.. Los tres chicos, estaban paralizados...Estaban en problemas..

-..Molly, querida, ¿que haces?..-Pregunto el señor Weasley, mirando a su esposa, la cual parecia que sacaba espuma por la boca...

-..Acabo de subir, y lo unico que encontre fue, a Ginny y a Hermione, asustadas...

-..Estas segura, vamos a ver de nuevo..

-..Ahora, vamos, rapido..-Dijo Fred, y corrieron..

Por suerte, llegaron mas rapido, por que, George, ya no tenia puesto el guante, el chico, se habia, amarrado asi mismo, y se habia puesto una manzana en la boca, justo aun lado de las escaleras, mientras los señores Weasley, parecian ayudar a su hijo, los tres chicos, entraron, rapidamente a la habitacion, mientras Ginny, parecia asustada, al ver, a Harry justo enfrente de ella, de la nada, despues a vio que algo, o alguien, sacaba lo que parecia un ajedrez, y lo ponia las piezas de tal forma que, pareciera que, ya llebavan mucho tiempo, jugando, se quito el guante, y llamo a Harry, para "seguir con el juego de ajedrez" en cuento a Fred, estaba sentado a un lado de Hermione, la chica, ahora para calmar sus nervios, estaba leyendo un libro, sobre los mitos griegos, en cuanto Fred escucho que su madre, abria la puerta, se quieto el guante, y le quito el libro a Hermione, el chico, pretendia leerle el libro a la chica y a su hermana, la cual fue jalada hasta caer al suelo, aun lado de su hermano, y mientras Fred leeia en voz alta, algo que no entendia, trato de no sorprenderse, cuando su madre abrio la puerta de un golpe...

-..Y por eso, le dicen mito..-Dijo Fred, antes de saludar a su madre...-Ah!, hola mama...

-..Te lo dije Molly, ellos estaban aqui..-

-..Ron, Fred, que les paso en los ojos..

-..Ah!, es que, nos callo algo de polvo, del libro, no hay nada de que preocuparse, George, hermano, que te paso..

-..George, dice que lo amarraron, y que bajaron..

-..Que, nosotros, no, hemos estado aqui...

-..Bueno, yo, solo era una broma, saben, mejor me voy..-Dijo George, al ver, que su madre y padre lo observaban, pero sobre todo, al ver, que los 5 chicos que estaban dentro de la habitacion, comenzaban a sacar sus varitas...

-..Bien, la cena estara lista, bajen en 5 minutos..-Dijo la señora Weasley, mirando a los 5 chicos, los cuales, guardaron de inmedianto sus varitas...

Todos, sonrieron, pero cuando la puerta se volvio a cerrar, todos, parecian mas tranquilos, Ron y Harry, dejaron el juego, Ron solo, se acosto, en el suelo, y ahora miraba el techo..

Harry, por su parte, se fue a recostar en la cama, segundos despues Ginny, estaba a su lado..

-..Nos, salvamos..-Dijo Fred, y le regreso el libro a Hermione...

La chica, solo cerro el libro, y se recargo en la pared..

-..¿Por cierto, por que se fueron..?..-Dijo Fred, despues de unos minutos, se dirigia a Hermione, y a Ron..

-..¿Nosotros, de que hablas?.--Dijo Ron..

-..Si, ustedes..-Dijo Fred..

Harry y Ginny, solo observaban la escena, muy atentos..


	15. La verdad sale a flote

**La verdad sale a flote..**

-..¿Van a decirlo, o..?..-Dijo Fred divertido,

Harry por su parte, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que, era lo que pasaba pero de algo se dio cuenta, de que, sus dos amigos, se ponian nerviosos, y rojos..

-..Bueno, es que, nosotros..-Dijo Hermione, nerviosa, mientras se miraba las manos..

-..Estabamos, en...-Dijo Ron, nervioso, tragando saliba, mientras voltea, a todos lados..

-..Diganlo..-Dijo Fred, sonriendo, parecia que, el chico, sabia el por que, estaban asi, pero queria hacerlos sufrir..

-..Fuimos a dar un paseo, por ahi, ademas no es de tu incumbencia, lo que Hermione y yo, hagamos, si nos queremos besar bajo un arbol, lo hacemos..¿y que?..-Dijo Ron, algo molesto..

-..Yo, no me referia a eso, pero, ustedes se besaron, ya te estabas tardando, hermanito..-Dijo Fred, con cara de asombro..

-..¿Entonces a que te referias?..-Dijo Ron, algo apenado..

-..A cuando, Krum estubo a punto de partirte la cara en dos, a eso, pero en fin, creo que, me acaban de decir mas, de lo que queria, cuando, se enteren los demas..-Dijo Fred, lo ultimo, lo dijo entre susurros, mientras caminaba por toda la habitacion..

-..¿No, notaron extraño, el echo de que, Malfoy, no quisiera estar con sus padres..?..-Dijo Ginny tratando de tranquilizar, la situacion, pues Ron y Hermione, comenzaban a ponerse de un color, rojo..

-..Si, de echo, vieron que lloraba..-Dijo Fred, despues, ahora estaba justo en medio de Ginny, y Harry...

-..Tal vez, fue actuacion..-Dijo Ron..-Ya saben, siempre le a gustado, llamar la atencion..

-..No lo se, Ron, a mi me dio lastima..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Lastima, por la persona que mato, Dombledore..-Dijo Harry, con algo de rencor..

-..Harry, tu mismo, nos habias dicho, que el no, lo mato, si no, Snape..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Si, lo se, pero..-Dijo Harry..Pues, eso era cierto..

-..Lo extraño, es como la mujer, sabia..Ya saben la tal Melinda..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Creen que, ella pueda, entrar a la mente, de alguien, es decir, que entro a la mente de Draco...Por que, parecia entender, y saber..-Dijo Ron..

Todos, se quedaron callados, pues ahora, no sabian que pasaba, Draco Malfoy, era inocente, ¿que era lo que estaba pasando?..

-..¿Que vamos a hacer con George?..-Dijo minutos despues Fred.

-..Hay que, torturarlo..-Dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa, algo malefica..

-..Hermana, me sorprendes..Pero no suena tan mal..-Dijo Fred, con una sonrisa, y despues, salio de la habitacion..

-..¿Ginny, por que no bajas, a ver que, hace Fred, con George, si?..-Dijo Ron, mirando a su hermana, y llevandola a hacia la puerta..

-..Ron, no crees que seria mejor, decirme que me large, y los deje solos, ya se, que no quieren hablar delante de mi, de todos modos, pensaba bajar...-Dijo Ginny, despues los vio a todos, con reproche, en especial a Harry, el chico solo le sonrio, como tratando de decir :"No es mi culpa", y salio de la habitacion, cerrando la puerta detras de ella..

-..Bien..-Dijo Ron, mirando a Harry..

-..¿Bien, que?..-Dijo Harry, pues no entendia el comentario...

-..¿Que piensas, preguntarle a Dombledore, bueno al retrato de Dombledore?..-Dijo Ron..

-..Bueno, aun no, lo tengo, muy claro Ron..¿Por que?..-Dijo Harry, mientras trataba de evitar la mirada de sus amigos, pues el echo de no saber que preguntarle, al retrato del profesor Dombuldore, Harry, podia sentir, el echo de que, sus amigos le dirigian la palabra ahora, iba a acabarse por completo, pero no fue asi..Por suerte para el..

-..¿Bien Harry, debes tener una idea, no?..-Dijo Hermione, mirando a su amigo con algo, de miedo..

-..Pues, creo que..-El chico, no termino la frase, por que Moody, acaba de abrir la puerta de un golpe, el cual hizo que Ron, brincara, y Hermione se asustara, y se tapara la cara, con ambas manos..Harry, por su parte, sabia a que, se debia la presencia de Moody...Claro que lo sabia..

-..Ustedes dos, Weasley, Granger, salgan..-Dijo Moody, dirigiendose, a Ron y a Hermione, los cuales, comenzaron a salir de la habitacion..-Que quiero hablar con Potter, a solas..-Eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa..-Antes de que alguien se interponga..-Eso lo dijo mientras su ojo magico, se puso en blanco, de seguro estaba vigilando que ni Lupin, ni Tonks, llegaran..

-..¿Y de que, quiere hablar, Profesor, quiero, decir, bueno..?..-Dijo Harry, algo nervioso..

-..Simple, Potter, sientate, y vamos al grano..-Dijo Moody, mientras se sentaba..-..Vas a regresar a las escuela, ¿cierto?..

-..Si, es mi ultimo año, mis padres, Sirius, y el profesor Dombuldore, lo habrian querido asi..-Dijo Harry, mientras trataba de evitar la mirada de Moody..

-..Si..-Dijo Moody, sonriendo..-¿Pero dime Harry, de que se trata todo esto, he, por que quieres, regresar a la escuela?..

-..Ya se lo dije es mi, ultimo año..

-..A mi no, me engañas, Potter, Dombuldore, te encargo algo, ¿Cierto?..

-..¿QUE?..

-..PODRAS ENGAÑAR A LOS DEMAS, PERO A MI NO..-Dijo el hombre, tomando a Harry, de los brazos, el chico podia sentir, que sus brazos, se quedaban sin sangre, por lo fuerte de la presion...

-..MOODY, DEJALO..-Dijo una voz, detras de Harry, por suerte para el, era Lupin..

-..YA SE ESTABAN TARDANDO, PERO, NO SE PREOCUPEN, YA OBTUBE LO QUE QUERIA, VERDAD POTTER..-Y con eso, el hombre salio..

-..¿Estas bien?..-Dijo Lupin, mirando a Harry..

-..Si, ¿Pero que le pasa?..

-..No te preocupes, ultimamente a estado muy paranoico, cree que todo el mundo le oculta algo..

-..Ah!!!..-Dijo Harry, mientras el y Lupin, bajaban a cenar, con los demas..

Los dias continuaron asi, Harry pasaria todas las vacaciones, en la Madriguera, lo bueno era que, Moody, no iba, muy segido,

por que, al chico ya comenzaba a darle miedo la presencia del hombre..

El cumpleaños numero 17 del chico, fue raro, desde unos minutos antes.. Eran las 11:55 del dia 30 de Julio, el chico ya estaba dormido, y pensaba en lo que haria al dia siguiente, pues de seguro la familia Weasley, le tendria una fiesta "sorpresa", aun que Harry ya sabia, que le harian algo..

Ya que, por alguna razon, Charlie, se ofrecio en llevar a Harry, Ron y Hermione, a ver la tumba de los padres de Harry..

Y Harry, sabia que, en esas horas, en las que no estubiera el chico, le harian, algo y es que, siempre que, quieres que sea una sorpresa y que nadie se entera el, cumplañero se entera por alguna razon..

Eran las 11:57 de la noche, segun el reloj del chico, cuando escucho unos ruidos...

Abrio los ojos, y lo unico que vio, fue una figura algo borrosa, (debido a que no tenia los lentes, puestos), se los puso y se dio cuenta de que, era Dobby..El elfo domestico, y otra pequeña figura en el rincon..

La habitacion, solo se ilumina por la luz de la luna, y las estrellas..

-..El señor Harry Potter, ¿esta bien?...-Dijo el elfo, con un bulto entre las manos..Estaba justo arriba de la cama..

-..Si, Dobby, estoy bien, solo trato de dormir..

-..Lo siento si lo desperte, señor, pero, queria decearle un Feliz Cumpleaños..-Y le dio el paquete..

-..Gracias Dobby, pero para eso, aun faltan 3 minutos..

-..Oh! cierto!..Y tu, no piensas, o que?..-Dijo hablandole a la otra figura en el rincon, cuando el chico se dio cuenta de quien era, fue gracias a Dobby, por que tomo del brazo a la persona..

Era Kreacher, el elfo domestico parecia molesto, pues miraba a Harry con odio...

-..Feliz cumpleaños, amo..-Dijo el elfo, y su nariz, tocaba el suelo..

A Harry, le dio algo de miedo la mirada del elfo, pero despues se calmo, cuando Dobby volvio a hablar..

-..Ya vez, que no era tan dificil..-Dijo Dobby, con una sonrisa tierna hacia Harry, y el chico no pudo evitar sonreir..

-..Kreacher, dejanos solos, por favor..-Dijo Harry, pues necesitaba saber si, Dobby, vigilaba a Ginny..-..Dobby, ¿si estas haciendo lo que te pedi, verdad, hacerca de Ginny?..-Dijo Harry, cuando por fin el elfo Kreacher, se habia ido, del lugar..

-..Oh!!, Claro señor, lo estoy haciendo, aun que, es algo dificil estar cuando, usted, y ella, estan bueno..

-..No lo digas ya entendi, en fin..Ahora que, ya volvi con ella, pues creo que no sera necesario...

-..Oh!!, entiendo, yo me ire a...-Y comenzo a llorar..

-..¿Dobby, por que lloras?.

-..Por que, Dobby, ya no es necesario para Harry Potter..

-..Claro que no, mira te tengo otro trabajo, necesito que vigiles a Kreacher, digamos que tu seras como su, supervisor..

-..Supervisor..

-..Si, evita que, se vaya a otro lado, y que, no vea a nadie mas, que no sea yo, en especial que vaya a ver a algun miembro de la

familia Black, en especial a Bellatrix..

-..Entiendo..

-..Bien Dobby, ya puedes irte, quiero dormir, un poco y gracias por el regalo..

El elfo, desaparecio, entre la oscuridad, en el reloj del chico eran las 11:59..

Harry, salio a tomar algo de agua, justo en la cocina se encontro a una chica, Ginny, la chica, parecia no tener sueño, o por

lo menos, no podia dormir..

-.¿Ginny, por que no estas durmiendo?..

-..Lo mismo te pregunto yo..

-..Bueno, si, pero, no puedo, dormir, acabo de tener a unos invitados en mi habitacion..

-.¿Invitados?..

-..Si, eran Dobby, y Kreacher, venian a decearme Feliz Cumpleaños..

-.Oh!!, cierto, tu cumpleaños...

El reloj del chico sono, con una pequeña alarma la cual anunciaba que eran las 12:00 (ya era 31 de Julio)..

-..¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry!..-Dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un beso al chico, muy cerca de los labios..

-..Sabes, que este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, que me pueden a ver dado..-Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa, mientras sus dedos tocaban en lugar donde la chica habia besado..

Los dos chicos comenzaron a ponerse rojos..

Se acercaron lentamente, justo cuando sus labios iban a tocarse, Ron bajo las escaleras medio dormido, y de un humor..

-..¿Ustedes que hacen despiertos?..-Dijo Ron, al ver a su mejor amigo, y a su hermana algo

"nerviositos"..

-..Yo no podia dormir y baje por un vaso de agua..-Dijo Ginny, tan rapidamente que apenas se entendio..

Ron observo a su hermana, con una expresion en el rostro que decia: "Creo, que te creo"..Pero despues vio a Harry: "¿Y tu?.."

-..Yo, escuche ruidos y baje, y vi a Ginny, si eso..-Algo nerviosos, fue lo unico que pronuncio Harry..

Ron lo observo, apesar de tener los ojos casi cerrados, tal vez por el sueño, su cara parecia decir: "Como sea"..

Despues tomo un vaso, con agua y subio las escaleras, algo lento.. Cuando por fin el chico, salio de la vista, Ginny sonrio, y le dio un pequeño beso a Harry, de buenos dias..Y subio las escaleras muy rapido, Harry, desde abajo la observaba con cara de enamorado, y se quedo ahi, unos 15 minutos, despues por fin puedo, dormir.. La mañana fue, rapida, para lo que cualquiera pudiera creer, pues Harry estaba despierto desde antes de que saliera el sol, gracias a que Charlie, lo habia despertado a el y a Ron..

Pues decia que era mejor, salir temprano, para volver temprano..

-..¿Por que, dime por que?..¡Cinco minutos!..-Decia

Ron, justo en el comedor, el chico acaba de caer justo en el plato de su comida, (la cual ya estaba fria) lo cual fue estupendo para

el por que, se abria quemado la cara..

-..RON DESPIERTA..-Dijo Charlie, gritando justo en el oido de su hermano, el chico se levanto rapidamente con

restos de comida en los cachetes..

-..¿Que?..-Fue lo unico que dijo el chico, al despertar, mientras observaba a todas partes, con los ojos casi abiertos..

-..Bien, solo esperamos a que Hermione despierte, y nos vamos..-Dijo Charlie, mientras observaba a Ron y despues se sentaba justo enfrente de Harry (el chico ya habia acabado su desalluno)..

-..¿Y por que a ella no la despiertas?..-Dijo Ron, callendo de nuevo a su plato..

-..Por que ella, es mujer, y merece dormir, por eso..-Dijo Chalie, mientras levantaba a su hermano del plato, lo sostubo de la camisa..

-..Que comveniente ser mujer..-Dijo Ron, antes de que callera de nuevo al plato..

Cuando por fin Hermione se habia despertado, el sol ya habia salido, y Ron parecia haber tomado 5 tazas de cafe, pues estaba muy activo..

-..RON, SIENTATE..-Le grito Charlie, pues comenzaba a marearlo..

-..No puedo, siento que pierdo, tiempo..-Dijo el chico mientras daba vueltas por la casa..

-..¿Desde que hora estan, despiertos?..-Pregunto la chica, a Harry, en voz baja, sin que Charlie los escuchara, pero era algo facil hablar ahora que perseguia a Ron, tratando de que el chico se sentara..

-..Desde...Creo que, las 6..-Dijo Harry, tratando de recordar..

-..¡¿LAS 6?!..-Grito Hermione, con cara de asombro...

Justo cuando comenzaban a salir de la Madriguera, la señora Weasley, los despidio al igual que Ginny..

-..Chicos tengan cuidado, por favor..-Dijo la señora Weasley, mientras abrazaba a Hermione.. Despues a Harry, y por ultimo a Ron..

-..Mama, solo son, unas horas..-Dijo el chico, pues su madre no lo soltaba..

Ginny, abrazo a Hermione, despues a Ron, y por ultimo a Harry (a este le dio un beso en los labios)..

-..No me acostumbro, ha esto, sabes..-Dijo Charlie..

-..Pues deberias..-Dijo Ron..

La señora Weasley, los observaba con ternura..

-..Bien, bien, vamonos..-Dijo Charlie, al ver que Harry y Ginny, no se "despegaban"..

Y se trasladaron, hasta donde se encontraban la tumba de los padres de Harry..

-..Sabes, debi, decirle a Ginny, que viniera..-Dijo Harry, pues comenzaba a gustarle la idea de pasar, ese momento con la chica..

-..Si, tal vez, Harry, pero ya estamos aqui...-Dijo Ron..

Se encontraban en un cementerio el lugar se estaba casi desabitado, solo ellos y el velador..

-..Vaya, parece que no hay gente..-Dijo Chalie..

-...Si, ¿Pero eso es bueno, o malo?..-Dijo Ron..

-..Ambas..-Dijo Harry..

-..Cuidado, no las saquen aqui, esta el..-Dijo Hermione al ver que los tres chicos, comenzaban a sacar la varita, y despues

señalo al vigilante (muggle), con la mirada, el hombre no estaba muy lejos de ellos..


	16. Feliz Cumpleaños Harry Adulto por fin

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry! Adulto por fin!! **

El velador del cementerio los observo, con algo de miedo, pues parecian muy raros, pues los tres chicos tenian una de sus manos en la chamarra..Mientras que la chica, les decia algo al oido.. El señor camino mas rapido tratando de alejarse de ellos, y continuo con sus cosas, perdiendose de vista de entre las tumbas...

El lugar de verdad estaba solo, el verde y corto pasto cubria todo el lugar, las lapidas eran pequeñas, y algunas tenian puestas flores aun lado, algunas de ellas ya marchitas..Comenzaron a caminar hasta encontrar la de los Potter...

Harry, sentia algo en el pecho que no supo explicar como un vasio, poco a poco se acerco al lugar, y dejo una rosa roja, justo en la lapida de su madre.

El chico no pudo evitar; derramar una lagrima, Ron, Hermione y Charlie, lo observaban desde lejos, a unos pasos, Charlie, parecia observar todo el lugar con la mirada, mientras una de sus manos aun estaba en la chamarra, tal vez sostenia la varita...

Harry movio la mirada hacia la izquieda y vio la lapida su padre, no pudo evitar que su mano izquierda tocara la lapida, sobre todo en el lugar donde decia "James Potter"

-..¿Charlie a donde vas?..-Dijo Hermione, y Harry observo que Charlie comenzaba a caminar y no sacaba la mano de la chamarra...

-..¿Que le pasa?..-Dijo Ron, mientras Harry se les acercaba...

Charlie Weasley, no contesto el hombre, continuo caminando y sin sacar su mano de la chamarra, despues se paro en seco, tomo una piedra y la lanzo a uno de los huecos en el suelo, (aun no tenian tumbas)..

-..Weasley, ¿Podrias ser menos agresivo?..-Dijo una voz, de mujer y un gato blanco salio de entre las tumbas...El gato hablaba..

-..¿Que haces, aqui?..-Dijo Charlie, y sostevo a la gata en el aire..

-..Solo, vine a dar un paseo..Miau!!..-Dijo con una voz que Harry, comenzaba a hacerle familiar, y despues hizo un sonido igual al de un gato..

_"Esa voz la has escuchado antes, ¿Pero donde, y de quien?".. _-Se decia el chico..

-..¿Un paseo?..-Dijo Charlie, y sonrio, despues su mirada cambio..-¿Donde esta Malfoy?..

_"¿Malfoy?..¿Que esta pasando?.." _

La cabeza de Harry, ya no daba para mas, no sabia que estaba pasando y Charlie, no les decia nada..

-..¿Charlie, que esta pasando?..-Dijo Hermione, su mirada se turnaba en mirar a la gata y al hombre..

-..¿Se los dices tu, o se los digo yo?..-Dijo la gata al momento de que Charlie la dejo caer al suelo, la gata comenzo a peinarse el pelaje con su lengua..

-..¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?..-Dijo Charlie, dirigiendose a la gata..

-..Esta bien, sabes ya me harte de ser gato, disculpen..-Dijo mientras su larga cola comenzaba a moverse, y despues se movio hacia el hueco de donde habia salido, se escucho un ruido extraño y una mano de mujer toco la tierra...

Lentamente salio una mujer de la edad de Charlie, con lentes cabello cafe claro y lasio, con ojos pequeños y de color azules...

Era Melinda Jops..

-..¿No sabia que huzabas lentes?..-Dijo Charlie observando a la mujer de arriba a abajo..

-..¿QUE?..Los huzo para leer..-Dijo la mujer tratando de defenderse, despues observo a las otras tres personas que la observaba con facinacion..Sobre todo Ron..-Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, Malfoy esta en Hogwarts, alguien me esta rehelevando, necesitaba venir por algo..

-..¿Aja?..-Charlie la observo con cara "No te creo"

-..En serio..-Dijo Melinda cruzando sus manos..-Esta bien, McGonagall me envio..-Mientras sus manos entraban a la chamarra pues comenzaba a hacer algo de frio, el sol era muy fuerte, pero habia un aire frio en el lugar (nada extraño, solo era por la epoca)

-..¿McGonagall?..-Dijo Charlie sin entender..

-..Si, queria que le diera algo a Potter..-Dijo la mujer sacando algo de su pantalon, una carta..

-..¿A mi..?..-Dijo Harry..

-...Si a ti, ¿Pues cuantos Harry Potter, hay aqui?..-Dijo la mujer dandole la carta..La carta tenia la misma letra de

McGonagall..

-..¿Que dice Harry?..-Dijo Ron..

_Señor Harry James Potter: _

_Felicidadez a cumplido la mayoria de edad... Felicidadez, Harry, tus padres estaria horgullosos de ti... Señor Potter, tengo que informarle que ya tiene una cita, para su revision y asi mismo obtener su licencia.. Al igual que el Señor Ronald Weasley, tendran _

_que asistir el dia 15 de Agosto al ministerio para su revision.. La señorita Melinda Jops, los acompañara, al igual que Charlie Weasley.._

_¡Suerte!.. A ambos... _

_Con un cordia saludo se despide de ustedes una servidora Minerva McGonagall.. Directora de Hogwarts.. _

-..¡Perfecto, van a tener la licencia..!..-Dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa..

-..Nunca me habia hablado asi..-Dijo Harry, pues sonaba con algo de amor..

-..¿Por que no me envio una carta a mi..?..-Dijo Ron..

-..Eso es facil, McGonagall sabia que, ustedes dos estarian juntos, ademas es mas facil cargar con una carta que con dos..-Dijo la mujer..

-..¿Por que no enviaron Lechuzas?..-Dijo Charlie..

-..¿Lechuzas?..Creeme si tu escribes una carta, hoy, le llegara al destinatario dentro de dos meses..-Dijo la mujer mirando a Charlie..

-..¿Tanto?..-Dijo Charlie mientras observaba a Melinda, los cuales parecian a verse olvidado de que habia tres chicos

a su cargo ahi..

-..Si, siguen buscando a Snape, y creen que su paradero estara en las Lechuzas..

-..¿Pero Malfoy, estubo con el, el debe de saber donde esta?..

-..No estan facil..Solo estubieron juntos los primeros tres dias, despues de que huyeron de Hogwarts..

-..¿Como lo sabes?..

-..El me lo dijo, claro que, no es tan facil, ultimamente solo se la pasa llorando..

-..¿Por que?..-Preguntaron Ron, Hermione y Harry, al mismo tiempo antes de que Charlie, pudiera formular la pregunta..

Melinda y Charlie los observaron, parecia que la pregunta de los chicos los habia devuelto a la realidad..

-..¿Les apetece tomar algo? ¡Yo invito!..-Dijo la mujer tratando de cambiar de tema, mientras cambiaba miradas con Charlie..

-..Seria un placer..-Dijo Charlie..

Los tres chicos parecian confundidos, en especial Harry..

_¿Malfoy, llorando?.. ¿Por que? ¿Bueno, ya habia llorado antes, Harry, pero por que ahora?..¿Y lo mas importante, por que, estubo solo, ella dice que, solo los primeros tres dias?.. ¿Pero, por que?.. _

-..Potter, ¿Estas bien?..-Dijo Melinda, quien observaba a Harry, con algo de preocupacion..

Ellos estaban ahora dentro de una pequeña cafeteria..

-..Melinda ¿Te parece que vayamos, por azucar, y crema para el cafe?..-Dijo Charlie..

-..Pero aqui, hay..-Dijo la mujer sin entender..

Charlie, la observo, y esta cambio de idea..

Los dos se apartaron de la mesa, dejando a los tres amigos solos...

-..Ella sabe algo, pero no lo va a decir enfrentre de nosotros..-Dijo Ron..

-..Ademas no es tonta, nos trajo a este lugar Muggle, para no hacer magia..Es decir, las orejas extensibles, nos servirian..-Dijo Hermione..

-..A menos que entre en su mente..-Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa..

-..¿Estas loco?..Se dara cuenta, es un auror..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Es la unica forma de saber que es lo que esta pasando..-Dijo Harry..

Melinda y Chalie, parecia discutir algo, a lo lejos, justo donde estaba el mostrador..

-..Harry, Hermione tiene razon, piensa si entras en su mente, si sabras cosas, pero recuerda que sera nuestra maestra..¿Quieres tener problemas con ella, antes de empezar el año?..-Dijo Ron, el chico parecia preocupado..

-..Exacto, ¿desde cuando, dices lo que, yo tengo que decir?..-Dijo Hermione, sin comprender, pues era ella la que siempre le decia las advertencias a Harry.. No Ron, era extraño..

-..No vayan a empezar..-Dijo Harry, al ver que sus dos amigos, comenzaba a discutir en voz baja.. La mayoria de la gente que

estaba serca comenzaba a verlos, pues aun que su voz era muy baja, no dejaban de mover las manos..

-..Hey!... ¿Que pasa, aqui?..-Dijo Charlie, al llegar y ver a los chicos peleando y a Harry, mirandolos con miedo..

Los dos chico se quedaron callados solo miraban a Harry, justo cuando el chico parecia mirar fijamente a Melinda, quien

acaba de llegar con un cafe para llevar, en la mano..

-..¡Potter!..-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, una de sus sejas se levanto, levenmete, mientras se acercaba a la cara del chico, sus ojos estaban fijos en el, como los de el, en ella ninguno de los dos, parpadeaba...-¿Sabes que, si no, parpadeas, te puedes dañar los ojos?..-Dijo la mujer, por fin, y se alejo del chico, lentamente mientras sus ojos parpadeaban rapidamente, y despues le giño un ojo..-Charlie, fue un placer, volver a verte, supongo que nos veremos mas seguido, en Hogwarts, en fin, adios..-Dijo la mujer, irando a Charlie, y se despidieron de mano, Charlie, no dejaba de sonreir y de mirar a Melinda...La mujer, salio de la cafeteria, y tomo un autobus...

-..Bien, nosotros hay que irnos, ahora..-Dijo Charlie, mirando el reloj del lugar..

-..¿Charlie, tu la conoces?..-Dijo Ron.. Por fin cuando estaban ya muy cerca de la Madriguera..

-..Si, la conozco desde la escuela ¿por que?..-Dijo Charlie, mirando a su hermano..

-..No por nada, es solo que teniamos una duda, con eso de "fue un placer volver a verte", por eso..-Dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa, despues Charlie, los observo a los tres amigos, y asistieron con la cabeza, y continuo con la mirada al frente..

-..¿Y supiste algo, o no?..-Dice Ron, en voz baja, a Harry..

El chico nego con la cabeza, pues no habia visto nada en la mente de la mujer..

Cuando llegaron, a la Madriguera, ahi estaban todos Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Hagid, y su hermano Grawp, los gemelos, hasta los tios y primo de Harry..

-..Harry, ¿tus tios estan aqui?..-Dijo Ron, en voz baja a Harry, el chico no podia ni contestar ni parpadear, pues parecia un sueño raro, el que los Dursley, estubieran ahiconviviendo con Magos..

-..Oh!!, primo, ¿te vez mal?..-Dijo Dudley

-..¿Mal, yo?..-Harry, mientras miraba a todos lados..

-..Es un chiste..-Dijo su primo con una sonrisa..Harry, no pudo evitar sonreir..

Ese cumpleaños fue extraño, (nada de que preocuparse), solo fue raro el que unos Muggles, convivieran con Magos, solo eso..

Pero por otra parte ese fue el mejor cumpleaños para el chico, (por lo menos hasta el momento, por que tendra mas, pero no les adelanto nada, jejeje)...

La convivencia fue buena (hasta cierto punto), ya que Arthur Weasley, no dejaba de preguntar cosas sobre los Muggles, sobre todo por que queria saber como volaban los aviones, (lo cual a Tio Vernon, no le agrado mucho la idea el, tener que explicar, ya que ni el lo sabia con exactitud)..

Pero fuera de eso, todo estubo normal hasta lo que se puede llamar normal, (por que aqui no hay nada normal, son Magos..¿eso

es normal?..)

Comieron pastel que la Señora Weasley, habia preparado personalmente, y que tenia un intento de la cara de Harry, justo al frente...

-..Mira Harry, puso todos, los detalles, hasta tu cicatriz..-Dijo Luna, distraidamente, mientras partia la frente del chico, (le habia tocado esa parte en el pastel)..

Harry no pudo evitar sonreir, al ver como Luna, disfrutaba la convivencia..

Minutos despues Harry, y compañia estaban en las afueras de la Madriguera, mientras los Gemelos y Dudley parecian pelear (nada extraño, solo estaban intercambiando movimientos de pelea)..

-..¿Van a regresar a Hogwarts?..-Pregunto Neville, mientras observaba las locuras de los Gemelos, pues no podian hacer que Dudley quedara en el suelo..

-..Si, ¿y ustedes?..-Pregunto Ginny..

-..La verdad, es que si ustedes no regresaban, pues no pensaba hacerlo, pero ahora creo que si..-Dice Luna, con una sonrisa, mientras observa como Fred, cae al suelo, con un simple movimiento de Dudley..

-..Eso debe doler, ¿no?..-Dice Ron, mientras observa como Fred, se lamenta en el suelo..

-..Callate Ron, o te dejo mal, enfrente de tu novia..-Dice Fred, al mismo tiempo que toma una roca, y se la avienta a Ron, por suerte para el chico, no la lanzo demaciado lejos, por que solo quedo a unos 20 centimentros de Ron..

-..Creo que mejor nos vamos, a donde no haya muchas rocas, ¿no?..-Dice Ron, mientras se dirige a sus amigos, y le pide la mano a Hermione, para que la chica se levante..

-..Miedoso..-Dice Luna, con una sonrisa, la cual a Ron, no le gusto nada, y se puso rojo, casi del mismo color de su cabello, y se volvio a sentar..

A Harry, comenzaban a pasarle muchas cosas por la cabeza en ese instante, pero jamas creyo que haria algo como eso..

_..Van a regresar a Hogwarts, solo por que tu regresar Harry, ellos son de verdad tus amigos, sobre todo cuando necesitabas_

_ayuda, el dia de...La muerte de Dombledore...Ellos acudieron al llamado del ED, ademas de lo ocurrido en el Ministerio, se afrecieron en ayudarte, sin saber que era lo que pasaba...Meren saber la verdad.._

La mente de Harry, comenzaba a tener una charla profunda, mientras los demas, observaban los intentos de los Gemelos, por vencer a Dudley, ya hasta habian echo apuestas, todos los invitados, la mayoria estaba a favor de Dudley, (Moody, Tio Vernon, Tonks, Lupin, Tia Petunia) pues era obvio, por que el chico ya habia vencido a Fred, en dos ocaciones, y ahora era la tercera de George..

-..Tengo que decierles algo, hay que ir a otro lugar..-Dijo Harry, de la nada, y se levanto, los demas lo observaron, atento, sobre todo Ron y Hermione..

Despues justo en el momento, en donde parecia que Dudley, seria vencido, los amigos salieron de la vista de los demas, a lo lejos se escuchaba los gritos de Dudley, y la gente que estaba a su favor, pues el chico habia perdido...

Cuando por fin, los amigos estaban lejos de la vista de los que se encontraban en la Madriguera, pero no lo bastante por si ocurria algo...Se encontraban entre los arboles...

-..¿Que pasa, Harry?..-Dijo Neville..

-..Bien, creo que merecen saber la verdad, sobre lo que hacia con Dombledore la noche en que murio..-Dice Harry..

-..¿Harry, estas seguro?..-Dicen Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo..

-..Si, lo estube pensando y ustedes acudieron al llamado de Hermione, esa noche, nadie mas del ED, lo hizo, y eso para mi, significa mucho...

-..¿Ya era tiempo, no lo crees?..-Dice Luna, dirigiendose a Neville, el chico la callo con un "Shhhh", y despues Harry, continuo hablando..

-..Lo que les voy a contar, solo lo saben Ron y Hermione, no es que no pensara que ustedes no lo merecian pero, es que Dombledore solo me dijo que se lo comentara a ellos, pero tan bien me dijo que necesitaba a mis amigos cerca y pues, ustedes los son..-Dice Harry, se queda callado porunos minutos esperando a que alguien hiciera alguna pregunta pero, nadie dijo nada, y prosigio..-Bien, ¿recuerdan la profecia, en el Ministerio?..-Todos contestaron con la cabeza, nadie hablaba, pues no querian interrumpir..-Bueno, ¿recuerdan que se rompo?..-Igual nadie dijo nada, solo contestaban con la cabeza..-Bueno, todo lo que el profeta dice, sobre mi, y Voldemort, de que soy el Elegido, pues...Es verdad..-Dice por fin Harry..

-..¿Pero Harry, la profecia se rompio, como es?...-Dice Neville..

-..La escuche esa misma noche en la oficina de Dombledore, al parecer nuestra profesora Trelawney, fue la que, lo dijo..

-..¿Y crees que sea confiable, por que, bueno hay quienes dicen que, no es buena para, la adivinacion?..-Dice Luna..

-..Si, lo mismo pensaba yo, pero es de verdad..-Dice Harry..

-..¿Harry, que decia exactamente la profecia?..-Pregunta Ginny, estaba justo aun lado de, el..

-..Bueno, si mal no recuerdo, _"El unico que podra derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, nacera al concluir el septimo mes, nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, lo señalara como su igual, pero tendra un poder que no conoce..._-Se quedo callado, mientras respiraba, y trataba de recordar..Si algo se le habia olvidado..Pero Luna se adelanto..

-..¿Que significa exactamente eso..?..

-..¿Que cosa?

-..Lo del poder..

-..Ah!!, bueno se supone que, todos los poderes que, Volde..Bueno, ya saben, tiene, los tengo yo, pero..Hay uno que el no, y yo

si, Dombledore dijo, que era Amor..

-..¿Amor?..-Preguntan Neville, Ginny, y Luna..

-..Si..

¿Y que haces exactamente con ese poder?..-Dice Neville

-..Pues, ese es un misterio, veraz, el amor, funciona, mi madre lo ultilizo y de esa forma, yo no..Bueno, solo me quedo la cicatriz..-Dice el chico, tocandose la frente..-Mi madre dio su vida por mi, el unico problema es que, yo no se como, utilizarlo, se supone que en el momento lo sabre, pero y si no..-Continuo hablando el chico, y por extraño que se viera el chico comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, y a tener miedo..Despues respiro profundo, y continuo..-Bueno continuo.._Uno de los dos, debera morir, a manos del otro, _

_pues ninguno de los dos podra vivir, mientras el otro siga vivo".._O algo asi..-Tratando de reflexionar, en lo ultimo..

-..¿Debes morir, para que, Quien-tu-sabes- lo haga?..-Pregunta Neville..

-..En teoria, si..-Dice Harry..

Nadie dijo nada...


	17. Regreso a Howgarts

**Regreso a Howgarts**

-..¿Harry, puedo hacerte una pregunta, por que nos cuentas esto, a nosotros?..-Dice Luna..

-..Por que, creo que no debe haber secretos..-Dice el chico, pues esa pregunta sonaba algo extraña..

_¿Que tal si, ellos no piensan ayudarte..?..Entonces solo perdi el tiempo..Tal vez, no, por que ya no hay secretos entre Ginny y tu, _

_y ahora cuando quieras, hablar de eso, no tendran que, inventar cosas, para hablar del tema..¿Pero y si se aleja, de mi..?¿Como va a alejarse de ti..?¿Puede ser no?..-_Pensaba Harry..

-..Ah!!, yo crei que por que, necesitabas ayuda..-Dice Neville..

-..Por cierto, si la necesitas, cuenta con nosotros..-Dice Ginny, con una sonrisa, y Harry no pudo evitar tomarle la mano..

-..¿Otra pregunta?..¿Como vas a matarlo?...-Pregunta Luna..

-..Bueno, eso es facil, veran, Harry, debe destruir unas cosas que, tienen una parte del alma de, ya-saben, y despues de eso, quien-ya-saben, se volvera mortal, y entonces lo vencera, ¿cierto, Harry?..-Dice Ron..

-..Si, algo asi..-Dice el chico, su cabeza volvia a pelear..

_¿Quieren saber, todos los detalles, para ayudarte?¿O para burlarse?..No, ellos son tus amigos, no podrian..Ron y Hermione, te apoyan..Pero ellos son ellos, no es lo mismo..¿Si, vas a comenzar a torturarte hazlo tu mismo, y dejame en paz, soy tu conciencia no tu consejo, personal?.._

-...¿Y sabes cuales son esas cosas, que tienes que destruir?..-Pregunto Ginny..

Harry, les dio una breve explicacion, sobre la vibora, y las 4 cosas de las cuatro casas de la escuela, incluso lo del diario de Tom Riddley, (lo cual a Ginny, le sorprendio), y continuo con la ultima parte que podria estar dentro del cuerpo de Voldemort, y termino con el Horrocrux, falso...

-..¿Entonces aun no saben quien fue?..-Dice Luna

-..No, aun no, puede ser cualquira, R.A.B., dime cuantas personas podria haber que su nombre tenga esas iniciales..-Dice Hermione..

-..¿Pero solo estas contando con los Magos, que han echo historia?..-Dice Neville

-..¿A que te refieres?..-Dice Harry, pues en una parte Neville tenia razon..

-..Imagina cuantos podria haber, que no hayan echo nada asombroso, pero sobre todo, tal vez, no es un nombre si no, un apodo..-Dice Neville, despues de reflexionar en lo ultimo lo dijo..

-..¿Un apodo?..-Dice Ginny..

-..Si, mira solo dejo como firma R.A.B. puede ser un apodo, tal vez es RAB, y el lo escribio de esa forma..

-..¿Y dime que podria significar RAB, para ti, Neville?..-Dice Ron, divertido..

-..RABANO..-Dice el chico..-No lo se; podria ser cualquier cosa..

Los amigos, estubieron ahi, unos minutos, tratando de entender, todo, sobre todo, haciendo preguntas, a Harry..

La fiesta termino, y los dias continuaron, el dia de la Licencia los dos amigos asistieron y lo pasaron, la señora Weasley hizo una pequeña fiesta por lo ocurrido...

Cuando fueron a comprar las cosas para la escuela Hagrid, los acompaño al igual que Tonks...Y las compras fueron iguales que el año pasado, habia poca gente, y todos en grupo...El dia justo para regresar a Hogwarts...

-..Saben, yo no creo que Malfoy, este arrepentido, ¿tal vez es una trampa..?..-Dice Luna

la chica, estaba en el mismo compartimiento, que Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, y Charlie..El ultimo, estaba leyendo algo, al parecer no le daba importancia a la charla que tenian los amigos, (lo cual era bueno)..

Charlie habia dicho que acompañaria a los chicos a la escuela, por lo menos el viaje en el tren, ademas dijo que tal vez se quedaria algunos dias, pues McGonagall, necesitaba hablar con el..

-...Es lo mismo que yo digo..-Dice Ron..

-..Pero estaba llorando, lo huvieras visto Luna, a mi me dio lastima..-Dice Hermione..

-..Lastima, tal vez eso es lo que quiere, que creamos, que es bueno, y despues nos mata a todos, de seguro es como Snape..-Dice Neville..

-..Neville tiene razon, no podemos fiarnos de el...-Dice Ginny..

-..Ni de ella..-Todos se quedaron observando a Harry, pues no sabia de quien hablaba el chico..-Melinda, tal vez esta de su parte..-Dice el chico mientras obseva su reflejo en el vidrio...Pues ahora que lo pensaba, que persona podria querer ayudar a un asesino...

Todos cambiaron miradas de preocupacion...

-..Por que paramos..-Dice Ron, pues el tren parecia a verse quedado quito, y en silencio..Despues varias personas comenzaron a salir de sus compartmientos, y parecian preguntar que habia pasado..

-..Espero que no sean mas dementores..-Dijo Hermione, algo asustada..

-..No creo, el sol es muy fuerte..-Dice Luna, mientras la chica miraba por la ventana, y era cierto, era demaciado temprano, no hacia mas de 3 horas que habian salido de la estacion del tren, como para que el sol se ocultara, deberian ser, las 2 o 3 de la tarde..

-..Yo voy a ver, que pasa..-Dijo Charlie, y salio del lugar..

-..Sabes Ron, deberiamos ir con los de primero, y tranquilizarlos..-Dijo Hermione, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta..

-..Ahora, pueden cuidarse solos..-Dijo el chico, mientras parecia molesto..

-..RONALD..-Grito Hermione..

-..No me digas asi..-Dijo Ron, algo asustado.

-..Vamos..-Dijo la chica y abrio la puerta..

-..Esta bien, pero te aseguro que estan facinados, ni asustados van a estar..-Dijo Ron, mientras cerraba la puerta..

Harry no puedo evitar sonreir, parecia que todo volvia a hacer, como antes, salvo el echo de que, Dombuldore, ya no estaba, y ahora

el chico tenia la tarea de acabar con Voldemort..Su unico consuelo era que sus amigos lo apoyaban, y lo ayudaban..Pero tenia miedo, de ser responsable de lo peor, pues habria muertes, muchas muertes...

-..¿Creen que Charlie, diga algo de lo que hablamos?..-Dice Neville, mientras el chico se acercaba a los demas, para hablar en susurros..

-..No lo se, es amigo de Melinda, tal vez, se lo diga..-Dice Ginny, algo preocupada..

-..Espera, si es amigo de Melinda, tal vez, el sabe cosas, que nos pueden ayudar, no lo creen..-Dice Luna

-..O tal vez no..-Dice Neville

-..No lo sabremos hasta averiguar, quien esta de nuestra parte..-Dice Harry..

-..¿Que, que pasa, por que hablan entre susurros?..-Dijo una voz detras de ellos, era Ron, que llegaba con Hermione..

-..Callate Ron, y escucha..-Dice Luna..

-.Miren tenemos que, averiguar quien esta de nuestra parte, sin que nadie se entere, en especial Charlie, es amigo de Melinda, y podria decir algo..-Dice Harry..

-..No seria capaz de decir algo, si Melinda esta de parte de Ya-saben..-Dice Hermione..

-..Al menos de que lo leea de su mente..-Dice Neville..

-..Si, Neville tiene razon, hay que mantenerlo alejado de todo esto, pero sobre todo, nosotros..-Luna..

-..¿Nosotros?..-Todos los demas, al mismo tiempo, pues no entendian nada..

-..Miren, no hay que ser demaciado obvios, con lo que vamos a hacer, por que nos meteriamos en problemas, hay que, hacerlo sin que se de cuenta..-Luna

-..Espiarla..-Ron

-..Sin que nos vea..-Hermione

-..Escucharla..-Harry..

-..Pero no ser escuchados..-Ginny

-..Vamos a tener que turnarnos, para hacer eso..-Dice Neville...-Yo estoy dentro..-Y puso su mano extendida, en el cetro..

Despues Luna, puso la suya arriba de la de Neville, le sigio Ron, Hermione, Ginny, y por ultimo Harry, quien dijo, con una sonrisa..-Gracias, por la ayuda..-Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla, Hermione le alboroto el cabello, Luna solo sonrio, Neville le dio una palmada en la espalda, y Ron le dio un ligero golpe en brazo (golpe de amigos)..Todo al mismo tiempo, el pobre chico, no sabia que hacer mas que sonrier..

Justo en ese instante el tren comenzaba a moverse, y todos volvieron a sentarse, en sus lugares antes de que Charlie, llegara y les preguntara algo, pero para suerte de ellos, no hizo nada solo los observo, y continuo leyendo el profeta...

La llegada a la escuela, fue como siempre, Hagrid hizo su tan llamado "Los de primero", y saludo a los chicos al verlos pasar..Y ellos igual..

-..Hagrid, te vez diferente..-Dijo Ron, pues el hombre traia la barba algo corta, y se habia peindado, incluso ahora portaba un traje.-..En cambio, ustedes siguen igual que hace unos dias salvo que cada dia son mas altos..-Dijo Hagrid, con una sonrisa..-Bien, tengo que regresar al trabajo..Los vere despues..-Dijo el hombre, y comenzo a contar a los de primero..

Justo en el Gran Comedor...

Todo el mundo charlaba en voz algo alta, pues volvian a ver a sus viejos amigos, y sobre todo se ponian al tanto de las cosas echas durante las vacaciones...

-..Ya vieron, nadie habla con Malfoy..-Dijo Hermione, al mirar justo en la mesa de Slyterrin, y era verdad nadie hablaba con el chico, solo lo observaban con algo de miedo, y lo que era aun peor es que la mesa de esa casa y de la mayoria estaban algo vacias, de cada grado habia 8 o 9 alumnos..

-...BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO AÑO..-Dijo una voz y era de McGonagall, quien parecia algo triste y cansada, pero aun asi dio un pequeño discurso..-ANTES QUE NADA SOY LA NUEVA DIRECTORA DE LA ESCUELA Y POR LO TANTO, HAY ALGUNOS AMBIOS..SU NUEVO PROFESOR DE TRANFORMACIONES SERA..CHARLIE WEASLEY..

-..¿Charlie?..-Comentaron todos en la mesa de Gryffindor, sobre todo Harry y compañia..El hombre camino hacia donde estaba McGonagall..

-..TENEMOS UNA PROFESORA DE DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS..MELINDA JOPS..-Continuo la voz de McGonagall, justo cuando Melinda aparecio, algunos alumnos sobre todo los de los ultimos dos años, comenzaron a chiflar y a aplaudir, pues ese dia la mujer llebaba un minifalda, y el cabello rubio...Se veia atractiva..

-..Y PARA JEFE DE CASA DE GRYFFINDOR, RUBEUS HAGRID..-La mesa de Gryffindor comenzo a aplaudir, con mucho entusiasmo...

-..Por eso se vistio de esa forma..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Si..-Dijo Ron..

-..EL JEFE DE CASA DE SLYTERRIN..HORANCE SLUGHORN..QUIEN CONTINUA EN LA CLASE DE POSIONES...SON SOLO LOS CAMBIOS, QUE HABRA..BUENO EN REALIDAD NO, AUN HAY MAS..-Todos los presentes se soprendieron..-..DEBIDO A LO OCURRIDO HACE UNOS MESES EN HOGWARTS, HABRA AURORES POR DOQUIER, EL MINISTERIO Y EL PRIMER MINISTRO ASEGURO QUE NO INTERFERIRAN CON NUESTRAS RUTINAS, AUN ASI DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTEN LOS VERAN...ESTARAN VIGILADOS, SIEMPRE...-

-..¿Siempre?..-Se escucho como si fuera eco, el en lugar, pues todos se pregunataban, que era ese siempre..

La cena fue normal, por mas que trataban de buscar a los Aurores, no los veian, Harry y compañia pudieron notar que Melinda no dejaba de mandar miradas hacia la mesa de Slyterrin, pero aun mas a los costados de la puerta, sobre todo justo en la puerta...

-..¿Que creen que, quiera decir ese "siempre"..?..-Dijo Neville los chicos ya estaban en su habitacion, solo eran ellos tres en ese cuarto, Ron, Harry y Neville..

-..¿No lo se?..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿Se imaginan, que en este momento nos esten viendo..?..-Dijo Ron..Mientras se quitaba la camisa..

-..En ese caso, hay que tener cuidado con lo que hacemos, y decimos..-Dijo Harry..

En ese momento se cubrio con las sabanas, y saco el mapa del merodeador, y vio que no habia nadie en esa habitacion solo ellos, tres...Lo caul fue un alivio, para ellos..Cuando Harry les conto..

-..Perfecto, es muy buena suerte que tengas ese Mapa, Harry, nos servira de mucho..-Dijo Neville, y se dio la vuelta, justo segundos despues el chico roncaba..

Ron y Harry se quedaron despiertos, y buscaron por todo el mapa, y no habia señales de que, hubiera algun Auror..

-..Oye, Harry, Charlie, esta con Melinda, ¿Crees que, diga algo?..-Dijo Ron de la nada..Y observaron que en la oficina de Melinda, (osea la de Defensa), estaba Charlie..

-..Hay ir a ver, o a escuchar..-Dijo Harry, y saco su capa, pero entonces recordo que los Gemelos le habian dado de regalo de cumpleaños un par de guantes de invisivilidad, los cuales aun tenian esa falla, pero no era una falla, ya que, segun Fred y George, "si eres invisible veraz lo invisible"..

Se acercaron lentamente hacia la oficina, no podian sacar el mapa, por que los demas verian el mapa y la varita, volando entre los aires, y eso seria sospechoso..

Por suerte para ellos, ahora habia artorchas por doquier, y habia un poco de luz, por los pasillos, no mucha pero era algo..

Para suerte de ellos, la puerta del lugar estaba abierta, justo por que Melinda tenia un gato gris, que habia dejado salir, en ese instante asi que los dos amigos entraron...

Lo que escucharon fue algo realmente bueno...

-..Dejame ver si entendi, Draco aun es culpable..-Dijo Charlie, quien tomaba algo de cafe, junto con la chica..

-..Lo quieren dejar de esa forma, se estan artando de buscar a Snape, y el unico, culpable por el momento, es el chico..-Dijo la mujer, mientras se sentaba justo enfrente de Charlie y tomaba cafe...

-..Por eso los aurores..

-..Si, el unico problema es que, no creo que haya alguno, estube buscandolos durante la cena, pero no hay nadie...

-..Crees que sea alguna trampa...

-..Tal vez, sabes, mis antiguos compañeros de trabajo no me dirigen la palabra, por que ahora todo el mundo cree que soy, la traidora..

-..Por que estas a cargo del chico..

-..Si, aun que se ve fuerte y que todo puede hacer, no mas que un simple niño asustadizo, como todos..

-..Ahora todos, estamos asi..La verdad me dio gusto volver a verte, en serio, cuando termino la escuela, me fue a Rumania, y no volvi a verte, yo hasta pense que ya te habias casado..-Dijo Charlie, mientras se levantaba del lugar, y caminaba justo aun lado de Harry y Ron, quienes no perdian detalle..

-..Casarme yo, no, antes pensaba en eso, pero ahora no..-Dijo la mujer, con algo de tristeza..

-..¿Debes tener algunos pretendientes no?..-Mientras se sentaba en un sofa que habia ahi..

-..¿Yo?, te digo que ya nadie me habla, salvo tu, claro..-Dijo la mujer, y se levanto, camino, para quedar justo aun lado del hombre, y sonrio...

Despues lo que sucedio ni Ron ni Harry, lo esperaban..

Melinda la cual sonreia, movio lentamente su mano, y toco la de Charlie, despues el hombre la observo a los ojos, y se levanto del lugar donde estaba, y tomo la cintura de la mujer, y se besaron...Poco a poco, calleron en el sofa, los dos abrazados..

Harry y Ron, solo los observaron con los ojos completamente abiertos, mientras miraban a los que se besaban delante de ellos y se miraban las caras, (era algo gracioso, el ver sus caras)...

Despues se escucho un ruido, y las cuatro personas en la habitacion se pusieron alertas...

-..Bien tu, por alla y yo por aca..-Dijo Charlie, a la mujer, mientras caminaban en sentidos opuestos, los dos habian sacado su varita...

Ron estaba apunto de sacar la suya, cuando, Harry lo vio, lo detubo...

-..Si la sacas nos veran, bueno mas bien a las varitas, pero, sera lo mismo..-Dijo Harry, mientras movio los labios, ningun sonido salia de su boca, pues no queria ser escuchado...

-...Entiendo..¿Entonces que hacemos?..-Dijo Ron, que hacia lo mismo que Harry..

Mientras ellos charlaban o por lo menos eso parecia Charlie y Melinda saltaron, y lanzaron un hechizo a lo que parecia un bote de basura, pero despues salio un gato de color negro, el cual estaba echo hielo...

Despues Charlie, y Melinda se miraron a los ojos y despues miraban a todos lados (estaban nerviosos)...

-..Creo, que lo mejor es que, regrese a mi guardia..-Dijo Charlie..

-..Si, yo debo, volver con Malfoy..-Dijo la mujer, y se tomaron de las manos, Charlie, beso la mano de la chica, y la chica sonrio..

-..Adios, y la proxima vez, yo invito el cafe..-Dijo Charlie, antes de salir...Justo en el instante en el que Charlie cerro la puerta..

La mujer, hizo algunas locuras, (como las que hacen las adolencentes, cuando acaban de salir con el chico que les gusta)...

Dio vueltas por el lugar, hasta caer en el sofa (justo donde se habia besado con Charlie) se mordio los labios, y no dejaba de sonrier...

-..Vamonos, ya vimos suficiente aqui ..-Dijo Harry, al oido de Ron..

Solo habia un problema, la puerta estaba cerrada...¿Como iban a salir de ahi?..


	18. Atrapados

**¡Atrapados!..**

-..¿Harry, como vamos a salir de aqui?..-Dijo Ron, con señas, pues no querian ser escuchados, por Melinda, la cual ahora estaba muy cerca de ellos, parecia ver algunas viejas fotografias..

-..¿No lo se?..-Dijo Harry, tenia que pensar, ademas el sueño parecia ganarle, pues no dejaba de voztezar, ya era algo tarde, todos en el castillo deberian estar dormidos, y ahora que lo pensaba el queria estar dormido..Por lo menos sus ojos, eran los que querian...

Ya habian pasado alrededor de 2 horas ahi, y la mujer no habia salido, del lugar, Harry esperaba a que tal vez, el gato que habia dejado salir, justo segundos despues de que ellos, entraran, regresara y en ese momento ellos pudieran salir, y poder dormir unos minutos..

-..¿Que ella nunca duerme..?..-Dijo Ron, pues la mujer se la habia pasado toda la noche leyendo, y escribiendo, no habia dormido solo tomaba algo, de cafe..

-..¿Debe de estar tomando algo, para no dormir?..-Harry, pues ahora que lo pensaba bien, el cafe no era tan poderoso como para desaparecer el sueño...

El sol, ya habia salido, Harry pudo escuchar como algunos en el pasillo pasaban para ir al gran comedor, el chico tenia sueño pero le ganaba el hambre..Y Ron estaba igual aun que Ron, tenia mas hambre que sueño...Harry penso que tal vez no saldrian de ahi, hasta que la puerta se abriera, y para eso tal vez, seria cuando la mujer tubiera que, dar la primera clase, y para eso deberian estar ellos en clase...

Para suerte de ellos, la puerta del lugar, se abrio...Era Draco Malfoy, quien tenia un pergamino, en las manos, el chico ya tenia el uniforme puesto..

-..¿No es muy temprano, para que estes, tomando cafe?..-Dijo el chico, con algo de maldad, mientras se sentaba, la puerta del lugar estaba entre abierta, lo suficiente para que los dos amigos salieran, pero era Draco Malfoy, mas que hambre y sueño, les ganaba la curiosidad, asi que se quedaron..

-..¿Y no es muy temprano para que estes llorando?..-Dijo la mujer, mientras le quietaba el pergamino de las manos, y lo leeia..

El chico solo agacho la mirada, pues tenia los ojos rojos, como si toda la noche se la hubiera pasado llorando..

-..¿Cuando resiviste esto?..-Dijo la mujer segundos despues de haber leeido el contenido, del pergamino, y mirando al chico..

-..Hace unos minutos...-Dijo Draco..

La mujer dejo el pergamino abierto en la mesa, y Harry y Ron, pudieron leer lo que decia...

_Señor Draco Malfoy.._

_El primer ministro, le comunica que tendra que asistir este 01 de Octubre, a las 11:00 am para arreglar algunos asuntos, sobre su conducta y su estado actual ante la justicia, si no asiste sera instalado en una celda de Azcaban antes de que acabe el dia, le sujerimos que no falte, si es que decea tener libertdad..._

_Attentamente: El Primer Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour_

-..¿Libertad, a eso le llaman libertad?..-Dijo la mujer, mientras se levantaba tenia una pelota en la mano, la cual parecia de goma, cada vez que lo sostenia con las manos la hacia plana (era para calmar lo nervios)..

-..Mirate, estas mas preocupada que yo..-Dijo Draco, mientras, se cerraba el sueter del uniforme...

-..Pues deberias estarlo, Malfoy..

-..No, no es mi estilo..

-..¿Tu estilo?..-Dijo la mujer con una risa..-No estas en condiciones, para decidir..-Mientras se acercaba al chico..

-..¿Que es lo que te preocupa?..-Dijo el chico, minutos despues..

-..Malfoy, se supone que estoy a tu cargo...

-..No lo estarias si no te hubieras ofrecido..

-..Dime, querias que el otro auror, te vigilara, lo conosco todos ellos trabajan bajo las ordenes de Scrimgeour, ellos no te tratarian, como yo lo hago..-Dijo la mujer..

-..¿Y que te hace diferente, trabajas para el ministerio, no?..-Dijo el chico..-No creas que no me doy cuenta, todos aqui, piensan que soy el asesino..

-..Malfoy, eres culpable hasta demostrar lo contrario, y eso no es facil, sobre todo al estar inplicado en un asesinato..

-..Pero yo no lo hice..Fue Snape, yo no queria, pero si no lo hacia, mis padres..

-..Te obligaron, lo se..

El lugar se quedo en silencio mientras Draco lloraba..Despues de dos minutos la mujer le dio algo de tomar..

-..¿Que es esto?..-Dijo el chico, mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos...

-..Te ayudara, creeme, hara que toda el agua, se vaya, quedaras seco, y no podras llorar, por lo menos en dias..-Dijo la mujer, el chico lo olio, y despues lo tomo..Cerro los ojos los cuales estaban inchadoz, y rojos, cuando los abrio segundos despues, estaban normales..

-..¿Supongo que iras conmigo ese dia?..-Dijo Malfoy al levantarse y al acercarse a la puerta..Harry y Ron, estaban muy cerca..Pues querian salir..

-..Si..Toma, si tienes ganas de llorar, solo come una de esas, y listo..-Dijo la mujer lanzando una caja de unos pequeños dulces, grises...

-..¡Gracias!..-Dijo Malfoy con una cara triste, y salio de ahi, Harry y Ron, salieron al mismo tiempo..

Harry insistia en seguirlo pero, Ron tenia hambre, ademas las clases comenzarian en menos de 10 minutos, y no habia dormido nada en toda la noche, asi que salieron corriendo hacia la sala comun, la cual estana casi desierta, salvo por que Hermione,

parecia buscar un libro, y no lo encontraba, cuando los chicos entraron, Hermione se sorprendio, al verlos aun con pijama..

-..¿Que hacen vestidos asi?..-Dijo la chica, al ver como Ron se tiraba en el suelo, tal vez queria dormir..

-..No vas a creer lo que vimos y escuchamos..-Dijo Harry, quien se tiro aun lado de Ron, y cerro los ojos..

-..Hermione, ya lo busque arriba y no hay nada, ¿segura que lo traias?...¿Que hacen ustedes ahi?..-Dijo otra voz, y era la de Ginny, la chica acaba de bajar de las habitaciones de las chicas..

-..¿Se dan cuenta de que, un unos minutos, tenemos clases?..-Dijo Hermione, justo aun lado de Ron, el chico, abrazo a Hermione, y la dejo caer al suelo, justo aun lado, (la abrazo como a un oso de peluche)...La boca Ron, estaba pegada a la espalda de la chica..

-..Ron, despierta..-Dijo la chica, mientras trataba de quitarse al chico de ensima, o por lo menos levantarse...

-...Harry, ¿no crees que es mejor, contarles a todos juntos, por que de uno en uno, como que no?..-Dijo Ron, con un boztezo despues le dio un beso a Hermione en el cabello, y la solto, la chica se levanto...

-..¿Que es lo que tienen que contarnos?..-Dijo Ginny, la chica se acerco a Harry, y el chico abrio los ojos, y la observo, se levanto lentamente, y dijo, con un gran boztezo..

-Estubimos toda la noche en la oficina de Melinda, y escuchamos cosas que nos pueden ayudar, todas referentes con Malfoy..-Mientras se levantaba por completo, y se dirigia a su habitacion, Ginny lo siguio..Parecia molesta..

-..¿Estubieron toda la noche, en donde?..-Dijo la chica..

-..Con Melinda..-Dijo Harry, sin darle importancia..-¿QUE, QUE DIJE?..-Grito, pues Ginny acaba de darse media vuelta y salir de lugar, despues vio a Neville, con quien casi choca, el cual solo dijo..

-..¿Ginny, que te pasa?..-Neville al ver a Ginny..-¿Que le pasa?..-Despues vio a Harry, que se quitaba la camisa, y comenzaba a ponerse el uniforme..

Harry no supo que decir, pues tenia sueño, y hambre, ademas ya tendria tiempo de arreglar las cosas con Ginny, solo bastaba un beso y listo, pero no fue asi...

-..¿Ginny, espera, que hice?..-Dijo Harry, por la tarde, ya no tenian clases, estaban justo en las afueras del castillo aun lado del lago, todos los del ED estaban, ahi y solo los observaban, desde lejos..

-..¿No pienso hablar contigo Potter?..-Dijo la chica, dandole la espalda..

-..Pues, lo estas haciendo, y ¿desde cuando me dices Potter?..-Dijo el chico tocando la espalda de la chica, la cual se dio medio vuelta, y camino justo para quedar de espalda a las espaldas de Harry..-¿Estas celosa?..-Dijo el chico despues de pensarlo mucho..

-...¿Yo celosa, no seas ridiculo...?..¿Deberia?..-Dijo, la chica, cruzando lo brazos, despues se dio media vuelta, y observa a Harry a los ojos..

-..No, no deberias..-Dijo el dandole una rosa, que habia cortado, justo antes de que la chica, lo mirara a los ojos..

Justo cuando estaban apunto de besarse, Luna los separa..

-..¿Heemm, les importa?, yo quiero saber ¿que paso, con Draco?..-Dijo la chica, mientras se ponia justo en medio de Harry y Ginny..

-..Bien, miren, Ron y yo, escuchamos algo..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿Quieres ir al punto?..-Dijo Luna..

-..A eso voy, espera...Bien, para comenzar, parece ser que los aurores, son por Malfoy..

-..¿Tienen miedo de que, nos mate?..-Dijo Neville..

-..Yo creo que si..-Dijo Ron..-Bueno, no se como decirlo, pero ¿Ginny, te agrada Melinda?..-Dijo el chico acercandose a su hermana..

-..¿Por que?..

-..Es que, creo que ella y Charlie, mmm, ¿salen?..

-..¿QUEEE?..

-..Es que los vimos besandose..-Dijo Ron, y Harry lo apoyo...La chica, cruzo los brazos, y las piernas, como si estubiera enojada..

Y no hablo durante todo el dia, salvo hasta la noche, en la cena..

-..Bueno, lo otro es que, parece que Malfoy, se la pasa llorando todo el dia..-Dijo Harry, despues de unos minutos...

-..¿Malfoy llorando, eso lo quiero ver?..-Dijo Luna..

-..¿Eso es todo?..-Dijo Hermione..

-..No, aun hay mas, veran, parace que Malfoy, tendra que ir con Melinda al ministerio, y pues creo que ahi es donde todo lo bueno se dira..-Dijo Ron..

-..Al menos de que Melinda se lo cuente a Charlie..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿Y crees que se lo cuente..?-Dijo Neville..

Nadie dijo nada, tendrian que esperar, hasta ese dia, pero para eso faltaba un mes..

__


	19. Dumbledore un ¿Mortifago?

**¿Dombledore un Mortifago?**

Ese mes fue dificil para Harry, pues le habia tocado la mala suerte de que, Romilda Vena, lo habia besado a la fuerza, justo en el momento en el que Ginny, entraba a los vestidores de Quiddich..

Ginny no le hablaba, a Harry, y se alejaba de el, pese a que, tenian que entrenar juntos, el equipo estaba igual que el año pasado

salvo que algunos de los jugadores eran de tercero..

Por mas que Harry trataba de explicarle a Ginny, lo ocurrido no podia por que siempre habia niñas de otros grados, que querian charlar con el, y siempre arruinaban el momento dejando a Harry, como un mujeriego, frente a Ginny...

-..Ron, tu eres su hermano, tal vez puedas...

-..No, olvidalo, sabes lo que recivi por ayudarte, solo mirame estoy en enfermeria, y no dejaba de escupir murcielagos..-Dijo Ron, quien esta en una cama de enfermeria, pues el ultimo intento del chico por ayudar a Harry, le habia causado que su hermana lo hechizara y utilizara su tan famoso MocoMurcielago, en contra de su hermano, ademas habia amenazado a Ron como a Harry, y todo aquel que se atreviera ayudar al chico..

-..Neville, tu eres su amigo, se llevan bien..-Dijo Harry, pues su unico recurso era Neville..

-..No, puedo, de verdad, mirame, paresco una momia..-Dijo el chico, pues estaba en la otra cama, Ginny lo habia convertido en momia( bueno solo hizo que todo el cuerpo del chico se llenara de vendas..)Todo gracias a que el chico habia preguntado por que

no le hablaba a Harry, por error y es que el chico no tenia ni idea de que pasaba..

-..Y si le dices a Luna o a Hermione..-Dijo Ron, cuando por fin el chico ya no escupia nada..

-..Luna, esta de su parte, y Hermione, pues ella dijo que yo deberia arreglarlo, pero no puedo, cada vez que me le hacerco levanta la varita...-Dijo Harry, con tristeza..

-..Pues tal vez, deberias hechizar a Romilda y que diga la verdad..-Dijo Neville..

-..Si, ya lo habia pensado, pero no es tan facil siempre esta a lado de un maestro, y no es facil, si alguien me ve..-Dijo Harry..

-..Oye, y si se hacen la ronda juntos..-Dijo Neville..

-..¿Cual ronda, de que hablas?..-Dijo Ron..

Harry lo observaba a tento..

-..Mira, dentro de unas horas, Melinda y Malfoy regresan, ¿cierto?..

-..Si, y?..-Ron..

-..Pues, se supone que nos toca a mi y a Luna, pero asi como estoy no creo que pueda, ademas Luna, tiene castigo con Hagrid... Y ustedes son los siguientes en la lista..

-..Neville se supone que sigue Hermione, y Ginny...-Harry

-..Al menos de que este muy ocupada, o indispuesta, para presentarse..-Dijo Ron..

-..Exacto..-Neville

-..Y como hacemos eso..-Harry

Se quedaron callados, despues de unos minutos Ron hablo..

-..Ya se, Harry dile que, estoy delirando, y que no dejo de decir su nombre, estoy seguro de que viene..-Dijo Ron, mientras ensayaba sus caras de agonia..

Justo como Ron, habia dicho Hermione, salio corriendo a ver a Ginny, y le dijo que no podia presentarse..

-..Ginny, no puedo, de verdad tendras que hacerlo con Harry..-Dijo Hermione, algo preocupada..Pese a las caras de molestia de Ginny, no le quedo otro remedio que asistir con Harry, esa misma noche, en la sala comun, los dos chicos no habian ido a dormir, por que Charlie podria presentarse en cualquier momento en la oficina de Melinda, y si estaban dormidos no iban a darse cuenta..

Justo aun lado de la chimenea Hary tenia el mapa abierto y lo observaba con atencion mientras miraba de reojo a Ginny, la cual estaba leyendo...La chica estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, y sostenia el libro con ambas manos..

-...¿Que es lo que lees?..-Dijo Harry, pero Ginny no contesto solo cambio de pagina..-¿No vas a dirigirme la palabra?..-Igual no contesto solo miraba el libro..-¿Y si estoy en problemas, o me van a matar, no vas a ayudarme?..-La chica solo suspiro, bajo el libro, cuando por fin Harry, penso que le iba a hablar, solo dijo..

-Tienes el mapa al revez..-Y continuo leyendo..

Asi continuaron toda la noche, por mas que Harry trato de hacer reir a la chica, no pudo..

-..Oye, ¿que tal me veo con la nariz asi?..-Dijo mientras su nariz crecia como la de pinocho..

-..Horrible..-Dijo la chica, ya habia terminado el libro, y aun asi, no habia señales de que Charlie fuera a ver a Melinda...Ginny miraba fijamente la chimenea la cual ya estaba casi apagada, la luz de la luna era la que iluminaba el lugar..

_..Por lo menos ya te dirije la palabra...Si para insultarme...Bueno, Harry, es que, si te vez mal..-_Pensaba el chico, mientras su nariz volvia a la normalidad..

La nariz de Harry, comenzaba a tomar su forma original, cuando un viento extraño, llego al lugar, haciendo que Ginny se levantara, corriera hacia a Harry, y lo abrazara...

-..¿No te muevas?..-Dijo Harry, mientras sacaba su mapa, y lo observaba a tento, en el lugar solo estaban ellos dos, Charlie parecia estar en los pasillos, Melinda estaba en su oficina, ¿Malfoy estaba en el baño de niñas?..

.._¿Que hace Malfoy en el baño de ninas?...Tal vez le encanta estar ahi..Jejejee..-_Dijo esa voz en la cabeza del chico..Y Harry no pudo evitar sonreir..

-..¿Que pasa?..-Dijo Ginny, quien no soltaba a Harry, pues el viento volvio..

Antes de que Harry, pudiera contestar la chimenea que estaba apagada, se encendio de nuevo, probocando que Ginny apretara a Harry de las costillas, y temblara..

Harry temblaba mientras con un ojo, parecia ver el mapa, y con el otro el lugar que se ilumino, por completo..

Pero esta vez, cuando el chico observo el mapa, indico que habia tres personas en el lugar, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, y Salem...¿Quien era Salem?..

La chimenea se apago, por un viento causado, por la ventana que hasta, un momento antes estaba cerrada...Probocando que Ginny saltara y abrazara aun mas a Harry, lo cual al chico le encanto, pues si salia bien de esa, podia que Ginny y el, volvieran, pero

antes de que eso pasara tenia que salvar vidas, tanto la de la chica, como la de, el..

Despues la chimenea se prendio de nuevo y vieron a un gato negro de ojos azules, un azul hermoso..Justo aun lado de ahi, poco a poco fue tomando forma humana...

Era un tipo de 40 años unas cuantas, canas aparecian el en cabello, era alto, de cabello negro, ojos azules, y piel blanca, delgado, tenia un reloj de bolcillo, el cual observaba...

-..¿Es muy tarde para que esten despiertos?..-Dijo el hombre, que hacia apenas unos segundos era un gato..

-..¿Usted, es?..-Dijo Harry, pero antes de eso, la puerta del lugar se abrio, y entro Melinda...Con cara de enojo, y sueño..

-..¡Salem!..-Dijo la mujer..-Sabia que eras tu..-Con una sonrisa..

Ginny, que al igual que Harry, tenia una cara que explicaba, su confucion, no hablaban de echo tanto fue el shock de la chica que aun no soltaba a Harry..

-..Disculpen, si los asuste, pero las puertas estaban cerradas, y era la unica forma de entrar..-Dijo el hombre..

-..¿La unica forma?..-Dijo Melinda..

-..Si, era esa, o tener que lidiar con Filch, no, eso no..-Dijo el hombre, he hizo una imitacion Filch, tan perfecta, que Harry y Ginny, comenzaron a reir..

-..¿Que es eso?..-Dijo Melinda al ver, que Harry tenia el mapa, en las manos, la mujer solo veia un pergamino..

-..Dejalo..-Dijo el hombre, y se pudo justo enfrente de Harry, el cual utilizo ese momento para, guardar el mapa...Ginny por su parte, lo observaba, pues el chico se habia metido el mapa en los pantalones..Los dos chicos ya se habian separado..

-..Salem, no te metas en esto, son mis alumnos, los cuales, no entiendo que hacian despiertos..-Dice la mujer, mirandolos a los ojos..

-..Es que escuchamos un ruido, y despertamos..-Dijo Ginny..

La mujer, los observo a los dos, y despues continuo viendo al hombre..

-..Bien, ahora, vuelvan a la cama, y vamos con McGonagall, por que, estoy segura de que sabe que estas aqui..-Dijo Melinda, mientras salia del lugar..Justo cuando la puerta se cerro, y ya no habia nadie mas, ahi, mas que los dos chicos..

-..Nos salvamos he?..-Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa..

-..Si...-Dijo la chica, con una sonrisa, timida..

_...¿Y ahora que?...Dile algo antes de que se vaya...¿Pero que?...No se, hablale del clima...¿El clima?...¿Que?..Por lo menos pienso, y no me quedo ahi, como tonto pensando, y charlando con mi mente, en vez de besarla...No te metas, ademas no tienes mente, tu eres mi mente...Creeme si puediera yo la besaba...Que bueno que eres mi mente, por que, si no ya te habria matado.._

La cabeza de Harry, comenzaba a torturarlo de nuevo..

-..¿Harry, estas bien?..-Dijo Ginny, algo preocupada, por el chico..

-..No, no estoy bien..-Dijo el chico..

-..¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?..

_..Pero claro..-..¡Tu callate!..-_La cabeza de Harry..

-..Es que...Siento que no puedo respirar..

-...Vamos a enfermeria..

-...No, es que ya se como se me quita..

-..¿Como?..

-..Con un beso, tuyo..-Dijo el chico..

Justo cuando beso los labios de la chica, Harry sintio que algo frio cayo por su cuerpo, desde el cabello hasta los pies, Ginny se alejo con una sonrisa, y Harry estaba empapado..

-..Esto es mejor, nunca falla..-Dijo la chica..

El chico pudo darse cuenta de que habia una cubeta la cual contenia el agua, la cual estaba flotando justo arriba de su cabeza...

-..No es justo..Pero si es el precio que tengo que pagar, por probar tus labios, pon otras 5 en mi cabeza...

-..¿Eres capaz de eso?..

-..Si..-Dijo el chico mientras sus ojos, miraban los labios y los ojos de la chica, lentamente volvia a acercarse a el, y la chica fue la que lo beso...

Dos semanas despues de eso, Ginny y Harry no se "separaban", pues cada momento que tenian se la pasaban juntos, (lo cual

a Romilda, le ardia en el estomago) Harry hacia cada tonteria, solo para hacer sufrir a la chica, y aun mas Ginny, pues no dejaba de besar a Harry..

Aun que Harry y todos los del ED, observaban el mapa, y se turnaban para ver, si podian saber algo, no habia señal de nada...

Pero justo el 17 de Octubre, (sabado) paso algo, que jamas creyeron, que pasaria..

Esa misma mañana, los chicos del ED, y Harry estaban en el lago, pasando un sabado sin tarea, y sin preocupaciones...

Hasta que...

-..¿Harry, recuerdas que, habias dicho, que tenias dudas?..-Dijo Ron..

-..¿De que hablas Ron?..-Harry..

Los dos estaban jugando Ajedrez, Ron iba ganando..

-..Lo de Dombledore..-Dijo Ron...

-..Ah!!!, eso..-Dijo Harry, mientras eliminaba otra pieza del trablero de Ron..

-..¿Ya hablaste con el..?..

-..No aun no, Ron, no he tenido tiempo, ademas el retrato esta en la oficina de McGonagall, como hago para entrar, sin que se de cuenta..

Era verdad todos se la habian pasado muy ocupados, pues tenian que vigilar a Draco, Melinda, Charlie, y ahora un animago llamado Salem, que siempre aparecia en los baños de las chicas..Parecia seguir a Malfoy...

-..Pues mas te vale que lo hagas, esta noche..-Dijo Hermione, que estaba aun lado de los chicos..

-..Si lo intentare...-Dijo Harry...

Esa misma noche...

No era muy tarde, eran tan solo las 8:30pm..

Harry ya habia hablado con McGonagall, sobre, un "permiso" pues queria charlar con el retraro de Dombledore, la profesora, le dijo que, el propio Dombledore, queria charlar con el, pero que tenia miedo de que Harry, no quisiera hacerlo...

En la oficina del Director...

Harry tiene una conversacion con el retrato de Dombledore y tiene una pelea con el...

-..¡Hola, Harry, que gusto me da verte!..¿Dime que tal las vacaciones con tus tios..?..-Dice la pequeña figura del retrato...

-..Bien, Profesor, puedo hacerle una pregunta..

-..Claro, claro..

-..Bueno, digame profesor, ¿Que piensa hacerca de Snape?..

-..Snape, bueno Harry, el es un buen hombre..

-..¿Buen, hombre?...

-..Harry, yo no dudo de la nobleza de Severus, el esta de nuestro lado..

-..Nuestro lado, el lo mato profesor, no se da cuenta, lo mato..

-..Si solo, vienes a preguntarme eso, puedes irte.

-..Si, me voy, pero nunca volvere a confiar de usted, aun muerto puede creer que Snape, es, "bueno"..

Hasta nunca..-Y con eso Harry salio del despacho, enojado...

Harry, se dirigia a su sala comun, pero antes de que pudiera seguir caminando escucho algo al pasar por el salon de la profesora Jops...La puerta estaba abierta, y no fue dificil ponerse el guante de la invisibilidad, y entrar a escuchar todo..Una conversacion que lo cambiaria todo..

-..¿Estas segura Melinda?..-Dijo una voz que al chico se le hizo familiar, era la voz de Charlie...

-..Si..-Dijo la mujer, cuando Harry, los observo vio que Melinda estaba algo nerviosa..

-..No puedo creer que, Snape, haya matado a Dombledore, solo por que se lo prometio a la madre de Draco..-Dijo Charlie, el hombre tomaba algo de cafe quiza..

"_Estan hablando de Snape, y Draco, esto lo tengo que escuchar"..-_Penso Harry..Asi que se quedo callado, y puso toda su atencion a esa converzacion..

-..Mira, no estoy segura, pero, piensa, mato a Dombledore, por que, Narcissa Malfoy y el, hicieron la promesa inquenblantable..Aun que cabe la posibilidad de que Dombledore se lo haya pedido, personalmente..

"¿_Dombledore?"..-_Penso Harry..

-..¿No estaras, hablando en serio, cierto?..

-..Mira, es una idea que a rondado mi cabeza, desde hace unas semanas, que hable con el, tu sabes, su retrato, no me lo dijo de esa forma, pero, por lo que dijo..

-..¿Que fue lo que te dijo?..

-.."El sabia perfectamente lo que hacia al tener a Snape aqui, y que, estaba seguro de que al final Snape haria lo correcto", tu que crees que diga con eso, aun que ahora que lo pienso, puede que, Dombledore, este de parte de Quien-tu-sabes, y haya sido un Mortifago, pero no lo se, Dombledore un Mortifago, aun que ahora todos, pueden serlo, ya no puedes confiar en nadie...

-..Tal vez, pero ultimamente yo, pienso eso..

-..¿Que, que ya no puedes confiar en nadie?..

-..No, en que Dombledore, haya estado todo este tiempo, de parte de ya-sabes..

-..Pero podria haber estado bajo la maldicion Imperius, no lo crees?..

-..Tal vez..No lo se..

_Dombledore un Mortifago, ¿eso es?..Pero podria ser cierto..¿No, como?..Ahora lo estas disculpando, lo escuchaste aun piensa que Snape es, un "buen hombre"..Tal vez, esta loco..-L_a cabeza de Harry, comenzaba a dar vueltas, cuando el silencio reino en el lugar, por unos minutos, el chico creyo que, ya no escucharia nada, importante, pero antes de poder salir, cambio de parecer..

-..Te voy a decir algo que no le he dicho a nadie, tienes que prometer que no lo diras..

-..Seguro..

-..Bien, sabes por que Snape y Draco, solo estubieron juntos los primeros tres dias, despues de que huyeron de Hogwarts?..Por que, Quien-tu-sabes, descubrio que Draco, no habia matado personalmente a Dombledore, y creyo que el chico no era apto para

ser un Mortifago, dijo que era igual a su padre y que no merecia la misma suerte que el, que por eso, iba a matarlo, por que habia sido devil...

-..¿Devil?.

_Asi que por eso, Voldemort queria matar a Draco..-_Penso Harry..

-..Eso paso justo el mismo dia, que se reunieron con el, despues Snape se ofrecio en matarlo, y escaparon, todo parecia ir bien, pero al dia siguiente, que vagaban por el bosque, Snape lo dejo ahi, sin la varita, y huyo dejando al chico solo...Al parecer Quien-tu-sabes, debio enterarse, por que, los Dementores, lo seguian, y dime si tu fueras Ya-sabes-quien, para que mandar a los Dementores detras de alguien que, se supone esta muerto..Lo cual me deja otra pregunta, ¿Como se entero?, por Snape, tal vez, pero entonces por que, no hemos sabido nada de el, tu sabes que este muerto, o algo asi..Por que desobedecio a su "amo"

-..¿Por que tal vez no este muerto?..

-..Si, eso suena logico..

-..Piensa, hasta el momento Snape, puede que este de nuestro lado..-

-..Comienzas a sonar como Dombledore, no deja de decir eso, cada vez, que sacas el tema..

_"Si, eso es cierto"..-_Penso Harry..

-..Dejame terminar, Dombledore esta muerto, Snape lo mato, si eso lo sabemos, pero no sabemos las razones..Y eso, puede ser peligroso..Para todos..


	20. La verdad es dolorosa

**La verdad, es dolorosa..**

-..Hay otra cosa, que Draco no sabe..-Dijo Melinda, mientras se levantaba y parecia dar vueltas por el lugar...

-..¿Cual?..-Dijo Charlie, quien ahora comenzaba a marearse, pues seguia con la mirada a la mujer...

-..Narcissa Malfoy, la encontraron muerta hace apenas unas horas, acabo de charlar con el primer ministro, hace como una hora, y se supone que tengo que decirselo al chico, antes de que se entere por, el profeta...-Dijo la mujer, aquien no dejaban de temblarle las manos...-¿Como voy a decirle, que su madre esta muerta?..

-..¿Como paso?...

-..Creemos que, fue la maldicion avada kedavra, pero aun no sabemos quien, aun que tal vez, sea a causa de que su hijo este vivo..Ya-sabes-quien, pude ser el culpable...Puede ser una venganza o algo asi..Yo que se..

-..Tienes que decierselo..-Dijo Charlie, tomando de la mano a la mujer...

Harry salio de ahi, justo en el momento presizo en el que, Malfoy entraba y le contaban, el chico comenzo a tomar cosas y arrogarlas por el aire...Y despues comenzo a llorar..Harry sentia pena por Malfoy..

Despues de eso Harry salio del lugar, y les cuento lo ocurrido a sus amigos del ED..

-..Vaya, la madre de Malfoy, muerta, por ya-saben-quien...-Dijo Luna, con algo de tristeza hasta Ron, parecia serio..

-..No se si decir pobre, pero me da algo de pena, por el, en cierto punto..-Dijo Ron, quien no queria admitir que, de verdad sentia lastima por su enemigo...

-..Y aun hay mas..-Dijo Harry, pues solo les habia contado lo de Malfoy, aun le faltaba lo que habia charlado con Dombledore, y lo demas que habia escuchado antes..

-..Estas seguro de lo que escuchaste Harry, Dombledore un Mortifago?..-Dijo Ron, justo despues de que Harry les habia contado, lo demas...

-..No lo se, mira, antes de escuchar eso, hable con Dombledore, y me dijo exactamente lo mismo que a Melinda..

-..Aun crees que ella este de parte de Quien-tu-sabes..-Dijo Neville

-..No ahora no..No lo se..Creo que lo mejor sera comenzar con las clases del ED, lo mas rapido posible..¿Que opinan?..

-..Yo creo que deberiamos pedirle ayuda, McGonagall, y a todos los de la Orden, ¿No creen?..-Dijo Hermione..

-..No van a querer ayudarnos, creen que somos demaciado jovenes..-Dijo Ron..

-..Si, eso es cierto..-Dijo Ginny, con algo de tristeza..

-..No, nos ayudaran por que, no saben, para que es..-Dijo Neville..

El silencio reino por unos minutos, hasta que Luna hablo..

-..Pues yo creo que deberiamos decirle a Melinda..

Todos la observaron, atentos..

-..Luna, no creo que sea buena idea, para comenzar trabaja para el ministerio, y el primer ministro, quiere saber que era lo que hacia con Dombledore, la noche que murio, tal vez ella se lo cuente..-Dijo Harry...-No podemos arriesgarnos..

El tema no salio de nuevo hasta despues de unos dias...La historia de que la madre de Draco habia muerto, corrio como el agua,

por todo el colegio, y se podia encontrar a Malfoy, llorando por todos los rincones..Ahora mas que, miedo el chico daba un tema de converzacion, y sobre todo para burlarse de el...

Ya era mitad de Noviembre, y las cosas seguian igual, cada charla que espiaban de Melinda y Charlie, solo se trataba de ellos dos, no decian nada de Malfoy, pero si es que el tema salia, siempre era lo mismo..

Justo en la clase de Defensa con Melinda..

En la clase estaban los de Gryffindor, y los de Slytherin...Todos estaban en grupos, menos Malfoy el chico estaba alejado, justo aun lado de Melinda..Y no es que fuera por que nadie queria trabajar con el, si no por el echo de que, no eran demaciados, y el chico sobraba...

-..Bien, creo que seremos de nuevo, tu y yo Malfoy, en fin, quiero mostrarles algo, se que no tiene nada que ver, con las varitas, pero les servira..-Dijo Melinda contanto a todos los presentes, despues dio media vuelta, y comenzo a buscar algunas cosas, mientras les daba la espalda a los alumnos..

-..Oye si vas a llorar de nuevo, dime para moverme y no mojarme..-Dijo un tipo, de Slytherin, dirigiendose a Draco, despues todos se burlaron..

-..¿Oye, Malfoy, dime que se siente, ser el bufon de la escuela, he?..-Dijo Ron..Harry no pudo evitar sonreir..

-..Tu deberias saberlo Weasley, siempre lo has sido..-Dijo Malfoy, quien sonreia..

-..Si, tienes razon, pero nunca a sido profugo de la justicia..-Neville con una sonrisa aun mas marcada...

-..¿Y dime, que haces todas las noches en el baño de niñas, te gusta estar ahi?..-Dijo un tipo de Slytherin, y todos rieron, Melinda los observo, y nadie dijo nada..

Cada oportunidad que tenian insultaban a Malfoy.Sin que Melinda los viera..La razon por la que insultaban a Malfoy, era por que

el chico no hacia nada de magia, por eso es que toda la escuela se sentia confiada, pues era claro que si el chico huzaba magia en contra de algun alumno, (aun que fuera para defenderse), tendrian razones de sobra para llevarse al chico a Azcaban...

Esa clases fue, algo incomoda para Draco como para Harry...Pues a Harry comenzaba a darle lastima, ahora ya sabia lo que Hermione sentia cada vez que se burlaban de, el..Pues Hermione, cada vez que comenzaban a insultar a Malfoy, preferia irse...

Justo cuando la clase habia terminado, todos iban hacia las afueras de Hogwarts..

-..Potter, quiero hablar contigo un momento..-Dijo Melinda, justo antes de que Harry, saliera del lugar...

-..¿De que quiere, hablar profesora?..

-..Mira, McGonagall, me pidio que, te preguntara algo, al parecer tuviste una pelea con el retraro de Dombledore, y McGonagall esta preocupada, por ti..-Dijo la mujer..

-..¿Y McGonagall, como se entero, de mi pelea con Dombledore..?..

-..El propio Dombledore se lo dijo..

-..Mire maestra, no quiero sonar, grosero, pero no pienso decirle nada..

-...Esta bien, lo entiendo, pero dime Harry, he escuchado rumores sobre la profecia...Solo dime, ¿son verdad?, por que McGonagall, de verdad esta preocupada por ti, todos lo estamos..

-..Se lo repito, no quiero ser grosero, tengo que irme, tengo tarea que hacer...-Dijo Harry, antes de salir..

-..Harry, solo quiero que estes enterado, de que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, y no saldra de mi jamas, si algun dia quieres

charlar de cualquier cosas ven a verme no importa la hora, y no te preocupes no te molestare mas..-Dijo la mujer..

Mientras Harry salia del lugar, comenzo a pensar que, tal vez Melinda habia entrado en su cabeza, y sabia todo, por que, no le pregunto mas...Lo dejo ir..¿Por que?, ¿Si de verdad estaba preocupada, se lo habria sacado, no?..

Justo cuando Harry, salio a reunirse con sus amigos, vio que los de Slytherin, comenzaban a burlarse de Malfoy...

-..Dejenlo en paz..-Dijo Harry, sacando su varita, Malfoy lo observo extrañado, pues su enemigo lo ayudaba...

-..Potter, desde cuando lo defiendes..-Dijo un tipo de la otra casa..

-..No debe importarte desde cuando, solo dejalo en paz..-Dijo Harry..

-..Esta bien..-Dijo el tipo, y salio de ahi, dejando a Draco y a Harry solos..Harry comenzo a ayudar a Malfoy a levantar sus cosas las cuales estaban en el suelo..

-..¿Por que hiciste eso?..-Dijo Malfoy, mirando a Harry..

-..¿No lo se?..-Dijo Harry..

-..Esa cicatriz, debio dejar salir todo tu cerebro, Potter..-Dijo Malfoy..

-..Si tal vez..-Dijo Harry, y los dos sonrieron..

-...¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?..-Malfoy..

-..Siempre y cuando no sea, sobre mi cerebro, o la falta de el..-Dijo Harry, y sonreian aun mas, ¿Que estaba haciendo, tenia una charla con Malfoy?..¿Con el enemigo?..¿Y lo que era peor es que lo ayudaba?..Bueno ahora que lo pensaba, el tal vez no tenia toda la culpa, pues no habia matado a Dombledore, ademas su madre estaba muerta, mas que miedo o sed de venganza le ganaba las ganas de querer ser bueno, con el, por lo menos un dia..Pues el mejor que nadie sabia lo que, era no tener padres, y sobre todo que Voldemort los habia matado..Asi que en una parte, eran enemigos desde siempre, pero los unia una peculiar cosa, odio hacia Voldemort, pues Harry habia escuchado como Malfoy, habia dicho pestes de Voldemort, pues habia matado a su propia madre..

-..¿Por que me ayudas?..-Malfoy, quien ahora ya estaba de pie, al igual que Harry..

-..Ya te lo dije, no lo se...-Dijo Harry, pues no queria admitir que le daba lastima..

-..¡¡¡HARRY!!!..-Un grito que provenia de Ron, llego de la nada, quien se acercaba justo con el ED completo..

-..¿QUE HACES CON EL?..-Dijo Luna..

-..Hemm, yo, pues...-Dijo Harry, estaba en problemas...

-..Me decia que iba a "ensearme magia", ¿no es hacia potter?, pues quiero verlo, dame un buen hechizo..-Dijo Malfoy, por alguna razon, el chico habia salvado a Harry..

_Hazlo Potter.._

Una voz en la cabeza de Harry, se escucho era la voz de Draco Malfoy, el chico se habia metido a la cabeza de Harry Potter..

_-..¿Malfoy, que haces en mi cabeza?..-_Harry..

_-..Solo lanzame un hechizo nos estan viendo, y comenzaran a sospechar, o ¿quieres que se den cuenta de que me ayudaste, soy el enemigo, lo recuerdas?..-_Draco..

Ninguno de los dos, se miraba a los ojos, solo observaban a los demas a su alrededor, los cuales comenzaban a llegar, pues se habia extendido el rumor de que habria un duelo...

Malfoy no soporto mas y lanzo un hechizo a Harry, pero Neville fue mas rapido, y Malfoy salio volando por los aires..

-..¿Que demonios?..-Dijo Charlie, que pasaban por ahi, mientras Draco estaba en el suelo, de un color verde en la piel...

-..Iba a hechizar a Harry...-Dijo Neville, tratando de defenderse...

-..Bien Malfoy, creo que hay que llevarte a enfermeria, a Melinda no le va a gustar nada esto, la meteras en problemas, y tu estaras en problemas..-Dijo Charlie, mientras se llevaba a Malfoy a enfermeria...

-..¿Harry estas bien?..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Si, estoy bien...-Dijo Harry, pero era mentira, pues no podia creer lo que habia pasado, Draco se habia metido a la cabeza de Harry, y habia charlado, ademas lo habia salvado...

-..Malfoy es un idiota, mira que tratar de hechizarte a ti, jajajajaja, eres muy bueno en defensa, hasta podrias ser maestro, Harry..-Dijo Ron...Justo minutos despues de eso, los 6 amigos estaban a un lado del lago..

-..Si, eso es cierto, pero recuerda Ron, que Harry ya es maestro, solo recuerda el ED, y hablando de eso ¿cuando iniciamos?..-Dijo Neville..

Todos observaron a Harry..Y el chico no supo que decir..

-..Vamos Harry, hay que comenzar las clases ya..-Dijo Luna..

-..Si, creo que si..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿Crees?..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Bueno es que hay tarea, ademas tu te la pasas diciendome, que no debo interferir con eso..-Dijo Harry, y era verdad, pues

Hermione, se la pasaba todo el dia, diciendo que era mejor estudiar, antes de seguir con las clases del ED...

Nadie dijo nada, Hermione, se quedo callada, y comenzo a pelear con Ron (parecia que siempre se peleaban, pero lo que a Ron le encantaba de las peleas era la renconciliacion), por eso era que nunca le daba la razon a Hermione...

-..Y ahi van de nuevo..-Dijo Ginny, tratando de ignorar los gritos de su hermano, y su amiga..

Esa noche Harry habia ido a ver a Malfoy, a la enfermeria, necesitaba saber, por que se habia metido en su cabeza...Pero sobre todo por que lo habia salvado..

-..¿Potter que haces aqui, si te ven del otro lado, creeran que eres malo?..-Dijo Malfoy...El chico estaba en cama, la piel aun era algo verde..

Harry no pudo evitar sonreir..

-..Lo se, pero quize arriesgarme..-Dijo Harry, sentandose no muy lejos de la cama de Draco..

El lugar se quedo en silencio...

-..¿Como hiciste para entrar a mi cabeza?..-Dijo Harry, minutos despues...

-..Es facil, Melinda me enseño, bueno, no de esa forma, es que, ella siempre entra en la mia, y pues, entendi como, de echo hasta hace unas horas, ella no tenia ni las minima idea de que yo podia hacer eso, pero ahora, estoy en problemas...

-..¿Problemas, por que, no es tu madr...?..-Dijo Harry, pero antes de que terminara de decir la frase, que era "madre", vio que a Draco, comenzaron a llenarsele los ojos, de lagrimas...-Lo siento no era mi intencion..-Dijo Harry apenado..

-..Si, no es la intencion de nadie, cada vez que se burlan de mi, y sacan ese tema de mi madre, se arrepienten, y se van..-Dijo el chico, mientras sacaba unas pastillas pequeñas, de color gris...

-..¿Para que son?..

-..Para no llorar, segun Melinda no me hara, daño el no llorar..Pero ahora creo que la mejor cura, para el dolor es el llanto..

-..Si, eso es verdad..-Dijo Harry...

El lugar se quedo en silencio, Malfoy duro ahi, unos tres dias, y Harry iba a escondidas, a verlo, por alguna razon ahora Malfoy no parecia el malo de siempre tal vez el echo de que, ahora no era el de siempre..

Pues todo el mundo, lo odiaba, y lo humillaba, su madre habia muerto, y eso para el chico habia sido demaciado...Harry penso que, la perdida del ser amado, habia sido suficiente para que Draco, tocara fondo, y cambiara por completo..Y era verdad, lo que Harry no sabia es que, ahora todo iba a cambiar..

__


	21. Malfoy se une al ED

**Malfoy se une al ED...**

Eran finales del mes, de Noviembre...

-..¿Hermione, que opinas de Malfoy?..-Dijo Harry, mientras estaba en la bibloteca con Hermione..

-..La verdad, creo que me da algo de lastima, pero aun asi, no deja de ser, quien es..-Dijo la chica, mientras se sentaba a leer..

-..Ron, ¿Dime, que piensas de Malfoy?..-Dijo Harry, horas despues los dos chicos estaban montados en sus escobas, estaban entrenando..

-..Pues, mira, tengo que reconocer, que no es el de siempre, eso es cierto, ya no insulta a Hermione, y eso esta bien, mira mientras no se meta con alguno de nosotros, que haga lo que, quiera..¿Por que?..-Mientras caminaba de regreso, hacia los vestidores..

-..No, solo era una duda..-Harry mientras dejaba su escoba..

-..Luna, Lunita..-Dijo Harry, en el gran comedor, Luna estaba sentada en la mesa de Revenclaw, y Harry llego, a sentarse ahi..

-..¿Que es lo que pretendes Potter?..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa..

-..Nada, solo queria preguntarte algo..

-..Lo mismo que le has preguntado a Ron y a Hermione, sobre Malfoy..

-..Si, eso...

-..Pues, te dire, que comienzo a creer que, no es tan malvado como siempre quiere demostar, solo eso..¿Ahora tu dime algo, por que, tanto interes en eso?..-Dijo Luna, mirando a Harry..

-..Solo, es una duda..-Dijo Harry, mientras se levanta de la mesa..

Harry estaba muy apacionado esa noche, y Ginny se encontraba en la misma situacion..Los dos estaban escondidos, pues si Ron o Charlie los veian haciendo algo asi, tendrian problemas...

-..Ginny, ¿dime que opinas de Malfoy?..-Dice Harry...

-..¿Que opino de Malfoy, Harry estas muy raro hoy?..-Dice la chica, mientras se quita la chamarra, (cosas como esas, eran las que hacian que Harry, se pusiera asi)...

-..¿Tu crees?..-Dijo el chico mientras se acerca mas a Ginny, el chico no deja de mirar la blusa de Ginny, la cual dejaba al descubierto toda la madures de la chica...

-..Si..-Dice la chica, dandole un beso en el cuello, a Harry..-¿Por que, quieres saber mi opinion sobre Malfoy?..

-..Bueno, es que, creo, que tal vez no es tan culpable como todos creemos..-Dijo Harry, tratando de esconderse de la mirada de Ginny..

-..¿Harry, te golpeaste la cabeza?..-Dijo Ginny, algo preocupada..

-..Si, tal vez sea eso..-Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa, pero sobre todo, tratando de tranquilizar la situacion...-¿Pero contesta?..

-..Pues, mira ultimamente a mi me da lastima, hasta creo que no es tan malo..

_Te das cuenta, de que ahora piensas que Malfoy es bueno.._

Decia esa voz en la cabeza de Harry...

_-..Pero, es que no es tan culpable, ademas, estos dias, he charlado con el, y no parece el mismo.._

Decia Harry, tratando de defenderse..

El chico ya estaba en su cama, y miraba el mapa...Ron, estaba dormido, y le tocaba esa noche hacer guardia con Neville..El cual

veia muy atento un libro de plantas...

-..¿Oye Neville, dime que opinas de Malfoy?..-Dijo Harry, mientras observaba el mapa..

-..¿Que, que opino de Malfoy?, bueno eso es facil, creo que esta fingiendo, y espera el momento adecuado, para a tacar..-Dijo Neville..-¿Por que?..

-..No, solo era un pregunta..-Dijo Harry, tratando de defenderse..

Toda esa noche, no hubo nada interesante, pero el dia siguiente, pasaria lo mejor..Era sabado, por la mañana, y todos estaban en las afueras del la escuela, Malfoy estaba en un rincon, leyendo..

Harry no dejaba de pensar que, Malfoy se veia triste, pero sobre todo cansado, pues no dejaban de molestarlo...

_-...¿Malfoy?..-_Dijo Harry, en su mente, esperando que tal vez, Draco, pudiera escucharlo..

Lo intento de nuevo, y nada, cuando..

_-..Potter estoy leyendo, creo que por primera vez, complendo a Granger, los libros de verdad son facinantes..-_Dijo una voz en la cabeza de Harry, y era Malfoy, Harry no pudo evitar sonrier, sus amigos lo vieron..

-..¿Harry de que te ries?..-Dijo Luna..

-..De que, Ron va perdiendo, de eso..-Dijo Harry, pues estaba jugando ajedrez contra Ron..

_-..Aprendes rapido..-_Dijo Malfoy de nuevo..

_-..Si, creo que si..-_Dijo Harry, y continuo jugando con Ron...

-..Tengo algo que decirles, es sobre Malfoy..-Dijo Harry, minutos despues de que, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y todos regresaban al castillo..

-..¿Que pasa?..-Contestaron todos..

-..Bien, veran, he estado pensando y Malfoy, no es tan malo, me refiero a que, no tiene la culpa de todo lo que le paso, es

decir, no mato a Dombledore, su madre esta muerta, y tiene un rencon con Snape, por que lo dejo solo, y...

-..¿Harry, dime por favor, que no es lo que estoy pensando?..-Dijo Ron..

-..Depende de que estes, pensando..-Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa..

-..¿Dinos por favor, que no estas pensando que, Malfoy es inocente..?..-Dijo Neville..

-..Neville, tu pensaste eso ayer, incluso lo ayudaste, lo recuerdas..-Dijo Luna..

-..Bueno, es que, lo necesitaba, tenia problemas con una planta, y lo ayude, solo queria ser un buen compañero de clase..-Dijo el chico defendiendose..

-..Y tu Ron, lo defediste de esos chicos de Revenclaw, ¿lo recuerdas?..-Dijo Luna..

-..Bueno es que se empezaron a burlar de su madre, y pues habiamos llegado a un acuerdo, sobre eso, es decir, nos burlariamos de el, pero no de su familia..-Dijo Ron, tratando de defenderse..

-..Y tu Hermione, lo ayudaste con un libro, ¿recuerdas?, estaba en la bibloteca, y le diste un libro, y de echo, es el mismo que ha estado leyendo estos ultimos dias..-Dijo Luna..Parecia que la chica, ayudaba a Harry, sin darse cuenta..

-..Y tu Ginny, pues..-Dijo Luna, pero se quedo callada, pues no recordaba que la chica hubiera echo algo para ayudar a Malfoy..

Ginny sonrio, y todos la vieron, pero su sonrisa de triunfo se borro, cuando Luna hablo de nuevo..

-..Si, ya recorde, el dia que, tenia que hablar con Charlie, tu lo ayudaste, le pediste a tu hermano que, lo ayudara, por que tenia problemas con su tarea..-Dijo Luna..

-..¿Han estado ayudando a Malfoy?..-Dijo Harry..

-..Tu lo habrias echo, es que, nos dio pena, y lastima..-Dijo Hermione..

-..No, no, no, esta bien, por que, de echo, es algo sobre eso, de lo que quiero hablar..-Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa..-Miren

he estado pensando, y bueno, seria bueno decirle a Melinda que, nos ayude, y bueno tener, a Malfoy dentro del ED..-

-..¿QUEEE?..-Todos, con un grito..

-..Harry, una cosa es ayudarlo, y no molestarlo, pero de ahi a meterlo a el ED..-Dijo Luna

-..Ginny, recuerdas lo que te dije, sobre que escogieras mejor la proxima vez, cuando habias terminado con Michael Corner, pues

creo que Harry no era la mejor opcion..-Dijo Ron..

-..¿OYE?..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿QUEE?..-Dijo Ron..

-..No estamos discutiendo quien es mejor para Ginny, estamos discutiendo lo de Malfoy..-Dijo Harry..

-..Mira Harry, tu eres mi amigo, y bueno si te vas a poner asi de loco, pues creo que lo mejor es que no estes dentro de la familia..-Dijo Ron..

-..Ron, callate..-Dijo Hermione..

-..¿Que?..¿Desde cuando es malo, decir lo que pienso?..-Dijo Ron..

-..Desde ahora..Mira Harry, es que, piensa lo que podria pasar si, Malfoy es culpable, estariamos en problemas..¿Ademas como sabes que Malfoy, le tiene rencor a Snape..?..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Pues por que, el me lo dijo..-Comento Harry, odiando lo que pasaria despues...

-..¿Has estado, hablando con el..?..-Dijo Ron..

-..No, yo si lo mato..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Espera, no vas a hacerlo, cierto..-Dijo Harry, mientras Hermione, parecia dispuesta en golpear a Harry..

-..Dame un motivo para no hacerlo..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Heemm, pues, yo, mm, este..-Dijo el chico..

Mientras su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora..

_Piensa rapido.._

_Ahora si, ayudame, te dijo que esto pasaria.._

_..No tu me dijiste que se los comentara.._

_..Asi, es cierto, que bueno que estoy dentro de tu cabeza, no gustaria ser tu, en este momento.._


	22. Una segunda oportunidad

**Una segunda oportunidad..**

Era la primera semana de Diciembre, y los amigos del chico no le hablaban, ni Ginny, Harry sentia que tenia que cambiar de parecer, respecto a Malfoy, pues nada mas importante en este mundo para el, eran sus amigos..

Harry estaba en la sala comun haciendo tarea, cuando Ron, Hermione, Neville y Ginny, entraron, Harry como de costumbre solo los vio, y continuo haciendo sus cosas, cuando de repente..

-..Mira, Harry, digamos que pensamos, que, tal vez tienes razon, sobre Malfoy, y tener toda la ayuda posible, para..-Dijo Ron..

-..Encontrar los Horrocrux, y termiar con Voldemort..-Dijo Ginny..

Todos la observaron, justo en el momento, en el que la chica habia dicho ese nombre..

-..Que..-Dijo la chica defendiendose..

-..Mira, lo que tenemos que hacer, es tener mucho cuidado...-Dijo Neville..

-..Si, tendremos que tener cuidado, con lo que hablamos con el, y si le contamos algo, hay que, vigilarlo para que no se lo diga a nadie...-Dijo Hermione..

-..¿Y Luna piensa lo mismo?..-Dijo Harry..

-..Si, de echo, ella fue la que, nos ayudo, a entender..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Entiendo..-Dijo Harry..

-..Bien, pero que pasa si Malfoy no quiere ayudarnos..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Lo hare entender..-Dijo Harry..

-..A donde vas..-Dijo Neville..

-..Tengo que, ir a ver a Melinda, para comentarle que necesito su ayuda..-Dijo Harry, antes de salir..

-..Nosotros vamos contigo, estamos dentro de esto, tanto tu, como nosotros, hay que ir por Luna..-Dijo Neville..

Cuando entraron llegaron a la puerta de la Oficina de Melinda, la puerta estaba cerrada..

Tocaron la puerta..

-..¿Quien es?..-Dijo una voz, era la de Charlie..

Despues la puerta se abrio, y se asomo Melinda..

-..Oh!!! Pasen..-Dijo la mujer, mientras abria la puerta..-Nadie los sigue cierto?..

-..No..-Todos..

-..Bien, y que sucede..-Melinda..

-..Si, que pasa?..-Charlie..

-..Pues, bueno, usteded habian dicho que si queria ayuda, podia contar con la suya..-Dijo Harry..

-..Si..-Contesto...

La mujer les acaba de servir algo de te, que preparaba para ella y Charlie...

-..Pues, no se por donde comenzar, es dificil la verdad, pero, bueno, todo eso de la profecia de que yo soy "El Elegido", pues...

-..Si?..-Los dos maestros..

-..Es verdad...

-..QUE..-Dijo la mujer, casi ahogandose con el te..

-..Si, es cierto..-Dijo Ron..

-..Todos ustedes saben..-Dijo Charlie..

Todos los chicos, contestaron con la cabeza..

-..Bien, bueno, eso es, ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta?..

Todos los chicos, contestaron con la cabeza..

-..¿Por que nos, lo cuentas a nosotros, y no a alguien mas?..

-..Por que, bueno vera maestra,

nosotros, tenemos algo asi, como una sociedad secreta, llamada "ED"..-Dice Ron..

-..¿ED?, ¿Que significa?..-Charlie..

-.."Ejercito de Dombledore", aun que, estamos pensando en cambiarle el nombre..-Dijo Luna..

-..¿Cambiarle el nombre por que?..-Dijo Melinda..

-..Es una larga historia, en fin...Creemos que puede ayudarnos, por que, pensamos...-Dijo Hermione, pero se quedo callada, pues

la mirada de Melinda, la habia dejado fria..

-..¿Piensan que?..

-..Mire profesora, la profecia, dice que Harry, debe matar a Voldemort, y para eso, el necesita, saber todo lo necesario en Defensa..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Y nosotros tan bien..-Dijo Neville..

-..¿Ustedes?..-Dijo Charlie, y Melinda al mismo tiempo..

-..Si..

-..¿Que es exactamente lo que me estan pidiendo?-..Dijo Melinda..

-..Que nos de clases, que nos enseñe todo..Para sobrevivir..-Dijo Harry..

-..Oh!!, ya veo, bueno..Supongo que, puedo, si puedo, por que no, es decir es para una causa buena..¿Y solo son ustedes, y son mas?

-..No, solo nosotros..-Dijo Ron..

-..Y Malfoy..-Dijo Harry..

-..Oh!!, Cierto Malfoy..-Dijo Ron..

-..Si, creo que, el puede ayudarnos..-Dijo Harry..

-..Se lo comentare..

-..No, nosotros lo haremos..-Dice Harry..

-..Bueno chicos, sera mejor que se vayan, es hora de cenar..-Dijo Melinda..

Y salieron de ahi..

A la mañana siguiente..

Malfoy estaba sentado desayunando era el unico en la mesa, pues era muy temprano..

-..¿Que vienen a burlarse?..-Dice el chico, pues aun tenia ese tono verde en la piel..

-..No, en realidad no..-Dice Harry..Solo los hombres del ED, estan ahi, las chicas no habian sido invitadas, debido a que, no querian que les pasara nada..

-..Eso dilo por ti Harry..-Dice Ron..

-..¿Que es lo que, quieren?..-Dice Draco, quien por primera vez, los observaba a tento..

-..Veraz Malfoy, no voy a mentir, por que, no es mi estilo, nosotros no, nos soportamos, pero hay algo, que nos une..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿Explicate?..-Draco, mientras dejaba la cuchara..

-..Todos queremos terminar con Voldemort..-Harry..

-..Tal vez, sea cierto, ¿pero yo que gano?..-Dice el chico

-..Simple, que todo el mundo magico, se de cuenta de que de verdad dices la verdad, o prefieres ser el bufon de la escuela..-Dice Ron..

-..¿No tengo otra opcion cierto?..-Dice Malfoy..

-..Comienzas a comprender Malfoy..-Dice Ron..

-..¿Como se que, ustedes no me mataran?..-Dice Draco..

-..¿Y nosotros como sabemos que tu no mientes, Malfoy?..-Dice Neville, sacando su varita..

-..¿Entonces aceptó?..-Dice Hermione, minutos despues cuando los chicos ya estaban en la sala comun de Gryffindor..

-..Si..-Dice Harry

-..Si, sobre todo cuando Neville, lo amenazo...-Dice Ron..

-..Bueno, habia una voz en mi cabeza que decia, "asustalo Neville, asustalo", y pues lo hice..-Dice el chico, con una sonrisa..

La unica habitacion que podian utilizar, para hacer las clases especiales era, el mismo lugar que Harry habia utilizado, antes para el ED..

-..QUIERO PRESENTARLES A UN VIEJO AMIGO, ARCHY MATTEWS..-Dice Melinda..

Ya llevaban 4 dias de entrenamiento, y solo habian visto lo que ya sabian, tenian que desarrollarlo mas, bueno eso era lo que decia Melinda..

-..Viejo, si solo tengo 52 años, ustedes me ven viejo..-Dijo un tipo, de 52 años, de piel blanca y arrugada, y con el cabello blanco..

-..Archy, no es un concurso de belleza, en fin, vamos a hacer magia..

-..¿Magia, que ellos no son magos?..-Dijo el tipo con una sonrisa..

-..Sabes a que me refiero Archy...

-..Bien, cualquier tonto puede hacer magia sin pronunciar las palabras, pero cuantos de ustedes pueden sin huzar la varita..-Dice el hombre con una sonrisa..

-..¿Magia sin la varita, Melinda, no crees que tu amigo, deberia ir a San Mungo?..-Dice Malfoy..

-..Que chico tan simpatico verdad..-Dice Archy..

-..Dimelo a mi..-Dice la mujer..

-..Escuchame bien, chico, no me interesa quien seas, para mi y para toda la gente del mundo magico, eres un traidor, asi que, te sugiero que, cierres la boca a, menos que sea algo interesante..-Dice el hombre, quien con solo mirarlo levata al chico de la silla y lo sostiene en el aire, (hacia magia sin varita)..Todos los demas observan a tentos, y trataron de ver si alguien mas, en la habitacion, esta huzando su varita..Pero nadie lo hace, Melinda estaba sentada, tomando con las manos una taza de te..Y observa la escena con una sonrisa, despues se levanta..

-..Bien, Archy, creo que Malfoy, ya entedio la leccion, bajalo..-Dice la mujer..Mirando al hombre..

-..¿No podriamos dejarlo ahi?..-Dice el hombre quien, comenzaba a mover al chico en el aire...

-..Bajalo, Archy, no es divertido, bajalo..-Dice la mujer..Pues, el hombre comenzaba a ponerlo de cabeza..

-..Si, maestra que, se quede ahi..-Dice Ron..

-..Tu callate Weasley..-Dice Malfoy, quien comenzaba a ponerse morado..

-..ARCHY..-Dice la mujer..Y el hombre lo baja..

-..Esta bien, pero no siempre estara ella, para defenderte chico, cuidate..-Dice el hombre, mientras Draco, sale huyende a esconderse detras de Melinda..

-..¿Como hizo eso?..-Dice Neville..

-..¿Como creen que lo hize?, solo pense en ponerlo de cabeza y listo..-Dice el hombre mientras caminaba por un lado de Melinda, Draco asustado no deja de soltar a la mujer, y solo se mueve a un lado, huyendo de la mirada del hombre..

-..Bien, les explicare como..Malfoy sientate..-Dice la mujer..

-..Pero, el..-Dice el chico señalando al hombre, quien aprovecha la ocacion y lo asusta con la mirada..

-..No va a hacer nada, creeme solo ladra, pero no muerde, bueno al menos de que le des motivos..Es broma, sientate..

-..¿Profesora, cualquiera puede hacerlo?..-Dice Ginny..

-..Es dificil, pero si pueden..Tienen que pensar lo que quieren hacer, y que sus manos sean las que, hagan el resto, sus manos buscan algo para descargar la energia acumulada en sus cuerpos, y al no tener varita en las manos, pues son las manos las que utiliza..

-..¿Pero, entonces por que, huzamos varitas?..-Dice Hermione..

-..Muy buena pregunta señorita Granger, por que, no se puede hacer lo mismo que haria con su varita, solo podran hacer cosas simples..

-..¿Como poner a alguien de cabeza..?..-Dice Ron, con una sonrisa mirando a Malfoy..

-..Exacto señor Weasley...

-..Oh!!, que una hoja flote..-Dice Hermione, intentando que una hoja de arbol, flote, solo logra que se levante unos centimetros pero era suficiente, para ser la primera vez..

-..¿O que un pariente se infle como globo?..-Pregunta Harry..

Melinda lo observa, atenta..-..¿Que acabas de decir Harry?..

-..Es que, yo hize que mia tia Marche, se inflara como globo, y..

-..¿Como lo hiciste?..

-..Bueno, de echo yo esperaba que, usted lo supiera..

-..No, no, no, me refiero, a como, tenias la idea de hacerle eso..

-..No, es que, estaba molesto..

-..¿Estabas molesto?...

-..Si...

-..Enojo..-Dice Archy..-Si, a todos nos pasa..

__


	23. Una Navidad con el enemigo

**Gracias por los comentarios de verdad, se que soy mala con la ortografia, pero no es mi fuerte, debo aceptarlo, pero en fin, en cuanto a la historia se que esta algo "loca", pero pues ES MI HISTORIA..Nooo, jajaja...De verdad gracias por leerla y por favor haganme ver mis errores pues, eso es lo que hace aun buen escritor, ¿no?..En fin, espero les guste este capitulo...**

**Una Navidad con el enemigo...**

Los dias continuaron, ya era epoca navideña, lo cual significa que las clases se acabarian por un tiempo, todos estaban en el Gran Comedor, era el dia en que todos se despedian de sus amigos mientras otros se alistaban para salir, otros se quedarian en

Hogwarts..

-..Ron, dicelo tu, anda..-Dijo Ginny entre susurros..

-..¿Por que yo?..¡Que se lo diga Harry!..-Decia el pelirrojo, los amigos estaban en la puerta del Gran Comedor, Draco Malfoy estaba solo en su mesa de Slytherin, el chico parecia comer un pan con mermelada mientras tomaba un poco de chocolate caliente y parecia leer..

-..Ron, no seas cobarde, dicelo..-Decia Harry el chico estaba abrazando a Ginny todos tenian sus cosas listas y estaban listos para salir...Pero antes tenian que hacer algo..¿Que era eso?..

-..Ron, tienes que ir..-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras se aferraba a la puerta, despues Harry lo empujo tan fuerte que casi cae...

-..Esta bien..Malfoy, mira, Harry y Hermione pasaran las fiestas con nosotros ademas Luna y Neville vienen, y yo..-Dijo Ron..Con mucho esfuerzo..Mientras se acercaba al rubio que solo se quedo con el pan en el aire mientras abria los ojos..

-..Lo que Ron quiere decir es que, bueno, no tienes por que quedarte aqui...-Dijo Hermione quien ayudaba a Ron pues el chico se habia quedado como helado al ver que Malfoy lo miraba con mucha atencion..

-..Podriamos seguir con los entrenamientos del ED..-Dijo Ginny quien venia atras de Hermione y junto con Harry se sentaron justo enfrente del rubio, quien ahora tenia el pan en el plato y cruzaba los brazos..

-..Melinda ira y pues no tienes otra opcion..-Dijo Harry mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro al rubio...

-..Dejame ver si entiendo, ¿me estan invitando, a su casa?..-Dijo Malfoy mientras dejaba de cruzar los brazos y se enderezaba tanto justo para quedar pegado a los demas y cuando hablo, lo dijo como en susurro..

-..Si, y mira que es un gran esfuerzo..-Dijo Ron despues Ginny le dio un golpe y el pelirrojo hizo un mueca de dolor, con eso el rubio se relajo un poco de tal forma que puso una sonrisa...

-..Mis padres estan de acuerdo y bueno vendra Melinda, por que Charlie la invito, ahora las cosas son distintas, creo que podemos no se, llegar a ser amigos, supongo..-Dijo Ginny mientras Ron se alejaba de ella y seguia haciendo muecas de dolor, despues la chica observo a Harry como pidiendo ayuda..

-..Si, ¿anda que dices?..-Dice Harry pues Ginny ya no sabia que decir..

-..Bueno, supongo que si, suena divertido..-Dice Malfoy mientras cierra el libro y se levanta justo con los demas de la mesa de Slytherin y van hacia las afueras del lugar...

La verdad es que todo estaba apunto de cambiar para siempre, pues el enemigo, ahora era el amigo, todo podia suceder en

esta gran batalla contra el mal..Tenian que unir fuerzas para vencer el mal, pero sobre todo para sobrevivir..

Justo el dia de Año nuevo, los 7 chicos del ED, por que ahora eran 7, por Malfoy, estaban en las afueras de la Madriguera, el chico se habia comportado diferente, ayudaba a la señora Weasley cuando nadie lo hacia, en cierto punto a la señora Weasley le

daba alegria pero despues miedo, pues Draco Malfoy, la ayudaba a lavar los platos, cosa que no hacian ni Harry ni Ron...

Era solo que el chico queria ser amable por que ellos habian sido capacez de olvidar todo e invitarlo, pues como decia el señor Weasley, "nadie merecia estar solo en estas fechas"..

-..Faltan 5 minutos para el año nuevo, ¿cual sera su deceo, o meta para este año?..-Dijo Luna, la chica estaba sentada junto a los

demas del ED todos estaban afuera pues habian dicho que habria un gran espectaculos de luces en el cielo y no querian perderselo...

-..En definitiva, pasar el año escolar...-Dijo Hermione rapidamente mientras levantaba la mano en el aire, de tal forma

que todos comenzaron a reir, hasta ella..

-..Pues, yo creo que, seguir con el ED..-Dijo Luna..Despues de meditarlo mucho los chicos habian decidido seguir con el nombre del Ejercito de Dumbledore..Todos llevaban una taza de chocolate caliente y la levantaron como estando de acuerdo..

-..Que el amor siempre sea el ganador...-Dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a Ginny...

-..Que logremos vencer el mal, y todos los obstaculos del futuro..-Dijo Ginny mientras Harry y ella se besaban, y los demas del ED, hacian caras u observaban para otro lado, mientras Draco decia en voz baja.."Que cursis".. Y parecia vomitar en su taza de chocolate, probocando la risa de Luna, Ron y Hermione..

-..Cambiar la profecia..-Dijo Neville mientras tomaba chocolate, todos se quedaron callados, mientras lo observaban..

-..No suena tan mal, es decir, por que tienes que llevarte el credito siempre Potter, Neville tiene razon, hay que hacer nuestro

futuro..-Dijo Draco, despues de unos minutos de silencio..

-...¿Cambiar la profecia?..-Dijo Ron tratando de entender..

-.Si, por que deber ser Harry quien muera al vencer a Quien-ya-saben, podemos ser todos..-Dijo Neville, tratando de explicar..

-..¡Espera quieres morir!..-Dice Luna aterrada..

-..¡NOO!, me refiero a que si Harry no mata solo a ya-saben, pues no tendria por que cumplirse por completo la profecia, por que el futuro no esta escrito...-Dice Neville..

-..¿Dices que, si todos vencemos a Voldemort, nadie muere?..-Dijo Harry, tratando de entender..

-..Salvo el..-Dice Ron..

-..Suena logico, por que, es decir, somos un equipo, ¿no?..-Dijo Neville..

-...Hay que hacer una promesa, no importa que pase en el futuro, seguiremos con la busqueda al igual que con nuestra vida..Eso va para todos, Potter..-Dijo Draco..Mientras ponia su mano, en el centro..

-..Nos ayudaremos y sobreviviremos..-Dijo Hermione..Y puso su mano en el centro, al igual que Ron..

-..Seguiremos en contacto por todos los medios posibles..-Dijo Luna y puso su mano, al mismo tiempo que Neville..

-..¿No vamos a señar el trato con sangre, o algo asi, verdad?..-Dijo Harry, divertido, despues coloco su mano justo segundos despues de que Ginny la colocara..

El año viejo llego a su fin con un gran espectaculo en el cielo de unos numeros que comenzaban a contar desde el 10 hasta el 0, para despues dar paso al año nuevo...

_**7 años despues**_

Era el año 2004, en Londres, para ser precisos, en el Ministerio de Magia..Un joven de 24 años, de cabello negro azabache y con lente redondos, pero muy apuesto, estaba en una pequeña oficina del gran Ministerio, Harry Potter habia continuado con sus estudios y ahora era un Auror...

El señor Weasley era el Ministro de Magia, habia comenzado ese mismo año. Harry llevaba ya un año trabajando ahi, y cuando el señor Wesley habia sido nombrado Ministro todos los compañeros de Harry, decian que, el chico era el Auror preferido del Ministro, por que Harry salia con la hija del Ministro, Ginny Weasley..

Ron y Hermione estaban casados, llevaban 4 años y apenas tenian dos hijos, un hombre y una mujer..Su primer hijo de nombre Geraldo, el cual era muy parecido a Ron en lo fisico, pero el chico apesar de tener 3 años era muy listo como Hermione,

pues ya sabia valerse por si mismo..La segunda de nombre Valery, de 2 años que era parecida a Hermione, solo que tenia esa sonrisa picara de Ron..Ron queria una familia grande como la que su padre habia tenido...

Ron era profesor en Hogwarts al igual que Hermione...Ron era entrenador de Quiddich, Hermione profesora de Tranformaciones,

Por lo tanto los Weasleys vivian en Hogwarts y el pequeño Geraldo, era el consentido entre los alumnos..

Neville tambien vivia en la escuela pues era profesor de Herbologia, se habia casado con Gabrielle (la hermana de Fleur), pues se

habian conocido ese año que habia pasado con la familia Weasley las navidades 7 años atras, aun no tenian hijos, pero

estaban en la busqueda de uno..

Draco tenia un empleo muggle, pero queria el puesto de Posiones en Hogwarts, desde hacia mas de un mes y cada oportunidad que tenia iba a la escuela para probar suerte...Eso era lo que el decia...El chico estaba casado con una muggle de nombre Cindy Trent..Ya tenia un hija de nombre Alice de tres años..

Luna, se habia dedicado al negocio familiar era encargada del Quisquilloso, la chica no estaba casada por que no queria, decia que preferia vivir en union libre, tenia un novio con el cual vivia de nombre Troy Smith..El cual investigaba cosas extrañas, cosas como las que le encantaban a Luna, por eso, comenzaron a salir..Los dos estaban totalmente locos (tenian esas locas ideas)..

Ginny se habia dedicado a la curacion en San Mungo, donde trabajaba desde hacia mas de tres meses...Ginny y Harry vivian juntos desde hacia 2 años, el señor y la señora Weasley nunca estubieron de acuerdo en eso, pero despues de que Harry y Ginny, prometieron que dormirian en habitaciones separadas, los padres de la chica, parecian mas decididos en dejar que estos dos, vivieran en las misma casa, solos..Claro que, ellos no hacian eso todas las noches, pues de verdad querian estar juntos..

Los dos tenian una linda casa en un barrio muggle y el señor Weasley iba de visita cada dos semanas pues le encantaba charlar con el vecino de los chicos pues era medico y al señor weasley, como le encantan las cosas muggles, queria saber todo sobre

esa profesion...

Harry Potter estaba en su oficina en el Ministerio a medio dia, el chico tenia tres silla, una plata de sombra, y un escritorio con muchos cajones, arriba del escritorio del chico tenia una foto, de el, y de su novia...

El chico saco un pequeño estuche de color negro, como si tubiera terciopelo, lo abre lentamente mientras saca un pequeño anillo dorado y brilloso, era uno de compromiso..¿Para que, quiere nuestro amigo ojiverde el anillo?..Harry observa con mucho detalle el anillo, cuando escucha que alguien abre la puerta de su oficina y lo guarda de inmediato..

-..Potter, ¿que haces?..-Era Draco, quien estaba de paseo por el lugar..

-..Nada, oye, ¿dime que opinas?..-Dice Harry mientras le muestra a Draco el anillo..

-..Potter no eres mi tipo..-Dice el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se sienta justo enfrente del ojiverde..

-..No es para ti, es para Ginny..-Dice Harry mientras observa una foto de su novia que esta justo en su escritorio, en la cual estan los dos abrazados y se besan justo en las afueras de su casa..

-..Ginny, pobre mira que terminar contigo de por vida..-Dice Malfoy con una sonrisa..

-..Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso..-Harry lentamente..-..No ya enserio, que opinas, es lindo..-Dice Harry pasandole el anillo al rubio mientras este lo observa..

-..Si, aun que debo admitir que ella te dira que si, aun que le des una piedra...¿Cuando piensas proponerselo?..-Dice Malfoy

devolviendole el anillo a Harry..

-..Esta misma noche..-Dice Harry mientras se guarda el anillo con todo y el estuche en la chamarra..

-..Vaya..La verdad Potter, es que ya te estabas tardando..Por lo menos ya es tu mujer...

-..No pienso discutir eso contigo Malfoy..-Dice Harry mientras saca unos papeles de su escritorio y parece leerlos..

-..Oh!!, vamos, que tiene de malo, dime, tu sabes que yo no dire nada..

-..No me interesa si guardas secretos o no, que quede claro, que lo que hago, o no le hago a Ginny, no debe interesarte..

-..Osea que ya te la llebaste a la cama verdad..

-..Malfoy, si aprecias tu vida, cambia de tema..-Dice Harry, mirando a Malfoy, a los ojos, como diciendo "te voy a matar"..

-..Pero que humor..Te urge, tener sexo esta noche Potter..

-..No gracias!!!..-Dice Harry, con una sonrisa...

-..Sabes seria bueno, ir para tu despedida de soltero a un bar muggle..-Imaginandose las chicas que podria conseguir...

-..No creo que a Ginny le guste, ni a Cindy Malfoy, tu esposa, tengo que recordartelo..-Harry con seriedad..

-..No estamos hablando de mi, si no de ti...Vamos Potter, no soy el padre de Ginny, de echo ni soy un Weasley como para que me mientas, ustedes viven juntos desde hace mas de dos años, no me vayas a salir con eso de que duermen en habitaciones separadas..-Dice el rubio con una voz baja..

-..¿Y si fuera asi que?..-Dice Harry..

-..No soy tonto en serio..Si Ginny no ha salido embarazada, es por que te cuidas, pero imagina si un dia ella no se cuida, o aun peor, si ella hace todo lo posible por que no te cuides y sea tanto el deseo por tenerla entre tus brazos, que no te importe, y 9 meses despues seas padre...

-..Ella no es asi, lo se..

-..Potter, no se trata de lo que sabes, si no de lo haces, ¿ademas crees que ella aceptara la misma condicion que le diste

para vivir juntos?, por que estando casados se va a artar, y te lo digo 9, 9 meses, y eres padre..

-..Sabes, el vivir con una Psicologa, te hace pensar, debo darle las gracias, a Cindy..-Dijo Harry, pues la esposa de Draco, era una Psicologa..

-..Burlate Potter, pero cuando seas padre, yo me burlare de ti..

Harry se queda callado pues Malfoy en cierto punto tenia razon, Ginny le habia aceptado el echo de vivir juntos, solo con la condicion de que serian cuidadosos, y no trairian a un niño al mundo, aun que Harry se moria de ganas por que Ginny quedara embarazada, no podia evitar pensar que, si ella tenia un hijo, y a el le pasaba algo, podria quedarse sola, aun que al chico no temia en que Ginny quedaria desamparada pues, ya habia echo un testamento en donde todas sus pertenencias, serian para Ginny, y mas si los dos tenian hijos, pues Harry estaba consiente que en cualquier momento o el o ella, podrian artarse de esa situacion, y

propisiar a ser padres...

-..Mira Potter, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, no solo por ti, o por Ginny, mira todos hicimos esa promesa de cambiar nuestra vida, la profecia, deberias arriesgarte y ser feliz, ademas segun se, el amor es lo unico que te ayudara a vencer a Voldemort..-Dijo el rubio como en susurros..-Debes experimentarlo al maximo y que mejor que tengas un hijo, no conosco otra forma mas grande de amor, en fin, no quiero ponerme cursi, pero piensa si no quieres tener hijos, no retengas a Ginny, por que es su naturaleza, ella quiere ser madre..No le niegues esa oportinudad, pero sobre todo tu, no te niegues esa magica sensacion de que un niño te diga papa, en fin, yo me voy, tengo que ir a ver a McGonagall, algo me dice que, hoy es mi dia de suerte, y me da el puesto de Posiones, suerte para esta noche Potter..-Dice el rubio, mientras sale del lugar, y deja a Harry completamente confundido, pues

no queria tener un hijo, por el riesgo, pero aun asi si le pedia a Ginny, que se casara, significaba que tendrian una familia y el chico la deseaba, pero no antes de acabar con todo, pero sobre todo con Voldemort...

En esos 7 años, los chicos habian encontrado los demas Horrocrux, y los habian destruido, solo les quedaban 2, la vibora que siempre estaba con Voldemort, y el propio Voldemort, Snape aun seguia sin ser encontrado, nadie sabia nada de el...Pero eso estaba apunto de cambiar..

__


	24. La gran pregunta

**Bueno, este capitulo es perfecto, sobre todo para los amantes de Harry/Ginny, como yoooo..Jejeje..Hay una razon para que Harry y Dumbledore se enojen, pero no les dire por que, por que eso lo sabran despues, solo les dire que el propio Snape le comenta a Harry, el por que..Sii, Harry y Snape se veran las caras, muchas palabras humillantes para ambos, un secreto revelado, y mucho mas, pero aun no, para eso faltan como 4 capitulos en fin, no se preocupen solo son 30 capitulos ya les falta poco para el FINAL, el cual ya esta terminado desde Enero, la historia debo confesar ya la habia publicado en un foro, pero hasta hace poco, se me ocurrio publicarla aqui.. En fin espero les guste... Alguna queja o duda, con Paola Prieto.. BYE!!!**

**La gran pregunta...**

Harry salio, del Ministerio mas temprano de lo normal, y corre hacia San Mungo, donde trabaja Ginny..Harry no recuerda donde esta Ginny, ya que como es mas temprano de lo normal, y siempre va por ella, tiene que preguntar en recepcion, por ella, asi que se acerca al lugar, y no ve a nadie, toca un pequeño timbre, que se encontraba justo arriba de la mesa, del lugar..

-..Un momento por favor..-Dice una voz, algo apagada, por que, hay una mujer ahi..

-..Solo necesito, encontrar a alguien, no le quietare su tiempo..-Pero el chico no sabe de quien se trata, lentamente sale una chica, con cabello del color rojo sangre, mientras parece guardar algunas cosas, de lo que podrian ser los cajones de un escritorio...-..Ginny, ¿que haces ahi?..-Dijo Harry, al darse cuenta de que su Ginny esta ahi..

-..Margaret, tuvo que salir, y la estoy remplazando, ¿tu que haces aqui?..-Dice la pelirroja distraidamente..

-..Pues, es que, hem, yo, este..-Dice el apenado Harry Potter, y se toca la frente por error, justo donde esta la cicatriz..

-..¿Estas bien?..-Dice la chica, preocupada..

-..Si, si, estoy bien, muy bien, mejor no podria estar..-Dice Harry, mientras se acerca a su novia seductoramente, y le toma por el menton..

-..¿Me decias que, buscabas a alguien?..-Dijo la chica, justo antes de que se besaran, mientras se aleja de su novio, y se sentaba, mientras trata de sacar un pequeño hubicador, de personas..

-..¿Yo?..Asi, si, es que venia a, buscarte a ti!!!..-Harry, mientras saca de no se donde una flor, de las que le gustan tanto a la chica..

-..Harry, se supone que salgo hasta dentro de un rato mas...-Dijo la chica, mientras ve su reloj, de pulcera..

-..Lo se, pero, crei que podia esperarte aqui, hasta que salgas, que dices..-Dijo Harry, mientras le da la flor, a la chica, la cual con una sonrisa toma la flor..

-..Puedes soportar estar aqui, sin hacer nada..-Dijo la chica, mientras se levanta y toma algo de agua, de un pequeño garrafon que hay...

Harry pasa la barrera del lugar, y entra hasta donde esta la chica, y la abraza y le susurra en el oido..-..Yo puedo soportar cualquier cosa, menos estar sin ti..-Dice Harry, mientras besa le cuello de la chica..

Lentamente sin darse cuenta Harry comienza a besarla, y su mano como de costrumbre comienza a tocar por dejabo de la blusa de la chica pero solo toca hasta la cintura, por que la chica lo detiene..

-..Harry, aqui no, pueden vernos, hay niños...-Dice la chica, mientras ve que unos niños comienzan a pasar por ahi, y eran internos, pues ellos habian tenido una funcion de marionetas, y ahora regresaban a sus habitaciones..-.Mira si vas a estar aqui, tendras

que mantener tus manos alejadas, y dentro de tus bolcillos..-Dijo la chica, mientras se sienta y saca a Harry del lugar dejandolo justo en frente de ella..(del otro lado del mostrador)..

-..Pero, despues, eres mia..-Dijo Harry, dandole un beso en los labios..

-..Ejem, Ejem..-Dijo una voz detras de ellos, y Harry salto pues pensaba que era alguien que conocia, que habia sido su maestra durante el quinto año, en Howgarts, pero se llebo una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era alguien peor, la jefa de Ginny de nombre Any Brown..

-..Weasley, necesito que me des los informes de Peter Mackensi..-Dijo una mujer morena, de estatura media, y algo gordita..

-..Si, claro..-Dijo Ginny, y comenzo a buscar en viejos gabinetes..

Mientras Ginny buscaba lo que, la mujer le habia pedido, Any miraba a Harry con despresio, pues en cierto punto cuando Harry estaba ahi, no dejaba que Ginny trabajara y solo la besaba..

Harry solo miraba hacia donde estaba Ginny, despues sonreia, y miraba a otro lado, en ocaciones miraba a Any, y volvia a mirar a otro lado...

-..¿Y dime Potter, que tal todo en el Ministerio?..-Dice Any, mirando Harry...

-..Pues, bien, normal, ya sabe lo de siempre..-Dijo Harry, no tenia ganar de hablar con ella..

-..Osea, nada, verdad..-Dice la mujer con una sonrisa, que significa maldad, justo en el momento en que Ginny le da unos papeles, y sale de ahi..

-..Esa mujer me odia..-Dijo Harry, justo en el momento en el que se encuentra a solas con Ginny, de nuevo, y vuelve a entrar hasta donde esta la chica, y con su varita saca una silla y se sienta justo aun lado de Ginny..

-...No te odia, es solo que..-Dice la chica, mirando unos documentos..

-..¿QUE?...-Grita Harry..

-..Ella piensa que, me quitas tiempo, es solo eso..-Dice la chica, mientras voltea a otro lado, (como deseando no haber hablado)

-..¿Que te quito tiempo?..-Dice Harry con una sonrisa..

-..Se refiere a que, es como estar siempre detras de ti, y no conseguir lo que quiero, ya sabes como si tu me ataras..O algo por el estilo..-Dice la chica, mientras se levanta, y vuelve a poner algunos documentos en otros gabinetes..

-..¿Y tu piensas eso?..-Dice Harry, abrazandola por detras, y besandole el cuello, mientras le susurra al oido..

-..Si lo pensara, crees que estaria contigo..-Dice la chica, con una sonrisa, mientras se voltea y besa a su novio..

Harry solo sonrio, y despues la abrazo...

20 minutos despues los dos salen del lugar, y comienzan a caminar por un parque que hay, por ahi, el cual para suerte de los chicos solo habia parejas de enamorados podias verlas de todas las edades..

Los dos chicos se sentaron bajo un arbol grande, la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar..Se encontraban abrazados uno del otro, la cabeza de la chica estaba apoyada en el pecho de Harry..Mientras Harry no dejaba de besarla, y abrazarla con mas amor..

Despues de algunos besos, Harry hizo la gran pregunta..

-..¿Ginny?..-Dijo el chico, mientras traga saliba, y se humedece los labios..

-..¿Que pasa?..-Dice la chica, mientras cierra los ojos, y se apoya en el pecho del chico como si fuera a quedarse dormida justo, ahi..

-..Bueno, dime, no estas arta de..-Dice el chico lentamente, tratando de encontrar las palabras, correctas pero sobre todo, tratando de sacar el tema como por casualidad..

-..¿De que?..-Dice la chica, ahora lo observaba a los ojos..

-..Sabes, yo estoy arto de, el profeta, ¿tu no?..-Dice Harry, tratando de ganar tiempo..

-..Si, algo, ¿estas bien?, es que estas sudando..-Dice la chica, pero lo que no sabe es que Harry sudaba de los nervios..

_..Fue mas facil proponerle que vivieramos juntos...No mas facil fue, hacerla tu mujer, solo se besaron y se dejaron llevar.._

-..Es que creo que me va a dar fiebre, hace calor aqui, ¿no?..-Ahora Harry, sentia calor, por la situacion..

_..De seguro Malfoy se esta burlando...Si ha de decir que soy un idiota.._

Mientras se quita la chamarra deja caer al pasto, accidentalmete el estuche junto con el anillo, la chica lo ve, y lo toma con las manos, despues cuando Harry se da cuenta, Ginny estaba a punto de abrirlo..

-..No lo habras..-Dice Harry, mientras toma de la mano a Ginny..

-..¿Por que?..-Dice la chica, mientras lo observa a los ojos..

-..¿Es que, es una broma de Fred y George, por eso?..-Dice Harry, mientras se lo quita de las manos, despues se queda callado, y ve que la chica, observa a otro lado..

_..Es ahora o nunca...Mejor nunca...¿Como que nunca?...Esta bien, esta bien, aqui voy.._

-..Bueno en realidad, no es ninguna broma de Fred ni de George, es que, mira antes de que lo habras, quiero que me escuches, esto es algo dificil, bueno no dificil, si no que, bueno, es dificil desirlo, despues de, bueno...-Dice Harry, mientras le da el pequeño estuche a Ginny..

-..¿Harry, sea lo que sea, dimelo?..-Dice la chica..-Prometo no abrirlo asi te tardes un mes, en decirme, pero hazlo ya, por que

comenzara a llover...-Dice mientras sonrie, y lo guarda en su bolsa..

-..Mira, he pensado, y pues llevamos 7 años saliendo, 2 de vivir juntos, ¿recuerdas que te dije, que era todo lo que podia ofreserte, vivir juntos, solo eso..?..-La chica contesto con la cabeza, mientras Harry, continua hablando..-Pues, lo he estado pensando, y bueno, todos los del ED, hicieron su vida, y pense que, tal vez tu querrias estar con alguien que pueda hacerte madre, por que no creas que no me doy cuenta..-

-..Harry, no pienso dejarte, mira, si estoy contigo es por que, quiero estar contigo, y no me importa, lo sabes...-Dice la chica, interrumpiendo a Harry..

-..Dejame continuar..-Dice el chico, mientras le tapa la boca con un dedo..-Se que, quieres ser madre lo se, te he visto, te miras en el espejo, inflas tu estomago, hasta cargas las almohoadas, como si arruyaras a un bebe, y la verdad es que yo, he pensado, y pues pense, todos hiciemos esa promesa de, cambiar el futuro, y sobre todo la profecia, que es vasicamente lo mismo..-Sonrie, mientras toma las manos de Ginny..-Creo que estamos listo para dar el siguiente paso, estoy seguro, quiero que seas la Señora Potter, mi mujer, aun que ya lo eres..-Dice mientras besa las manos de la chica..-Pero quiero que todo el mundo te vea y diga, "la señora Potter", pero sobre todo que me vean y digan, "mira ese tonto, esta con esa hermosura"...-Harry se da cuenta de que Ginny comienza a salirsele una lagrima de los ojos, (era de alegria)..-Pero no solo quiero que seas, la señora Potter, si no, que seas la madre de mis hijos, por que, quiero muchos...Se que, nos arriesgamos, pero no quiero morir, y no haber vivido todo lo que podia a ver vivido..-Dice el chico, ahora era el, quien lloraba..

Los dos se abrazan, y se besan, despues Harry continua hablando..

-..Dentro del estuche, quiero que lo habras, ahi esta, bueno tu lo veraz..-Dice el chico..

La chica, lo habre lentamente, y se queda como en shock, Harry la observa, y despues le dice..-¿Te gusta?..Por que segun el joyero, tiene años de antiguedad, y pues, era el mas hermoso que tenia, y la verdad, no creo encontrar uno mas lindo en todo Londres..

-..No tenias por que, haberlo comprado, en serio..-Dice la chica, mientras cierra el estuche..

-..Lo se, pero, queria, que fuera lindo, dorado, y brilloso..-Dice Harry, mientras saca el anillo, y se lo pone en la mano a la chica..-¿Y aceptas, ser la Señora Potter, la madre de mis hijos, mi Señora Potter?..-Dice el chico, mientras se arrodina, y le hace la gran pregunta..

La chica, solo sonrio, y se besaron..

-..¿Eso es un si?..-Dice el chico..

-..Si, si, si..-Grita la chica...


	25. La gran noticia

**Bueno la verdad es que este capitulo es algo corto, no tiene nada emocionante, lo emocionante viene despues de que Snape regrese a la historia, pero no les dire mas..**

**La gran noticia..**

Ya habia pasado una semana, de que Harry le habia pedido matrimonio a Ginny, pero aun faltaba dar la gran noticia a la familia de la chica, como a los amigos mas cercanos..

-..Bien..¿estas lista, para el gran momento?..-Dijo Harry, mientras ayudaba a Ginny, a subir el cierre de su vestido..

-..Si, ¿y tu?..-Dijo la chica, mientras le acomodaba la corbata a Harry..

-.Si, aun que, algo me dice que, tu madre, me va a interrogar..-Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo con miedo..

-..¿A que te refieres?..-Dijo la chica, sin comprender el comentario..

-..¿Recuerdas, cuando Ron, se caso?...Pues, penso que Hermione, estaba embarazada, y ellos no vivian juntos, ¿imagina lo que pensara de nosotros?..-Dijo Harry..

-..Pero, no estoy embarazada...-Dijo la chica cruzando los brazos, en ese momento se escucho que tocaban el timbre, de la casa..

Entre los invitados estaban; todos los del ED, como los de la Orden, y los Weasley, y Dusley...Los invitados ya habian llegado a la casa de los chicos, ya habian cenado, y era el momento en el que todos estaban en la sala, junto a la chimenea y Harry comenzaba a dar copas, para un brindis..

-..Bien, antes que nada, gracias por estar aqui, queremos que sean testigos de un suceso muy importante de nuestras vidas..-Dice Harry, mientras toma la mano de Ginny, la chica no tenia puesto el anillo..-Bueno, es algo..-Se quedo callado, y suspiro..-..Ginny y yo, hemos decidido, casarnos..-Dijo Harry, por fin el anillo de la chica aparecio de la nada, y todos los invitados se quedaron callados, por unos segundos hasta que Malfoy hablo, y tranquilizo la situacion, pero sobre todo el ambiente, el cual comenzaba a tornarse tenso..

-..¡Bueno!, no voy a decir que me sorprende, ¡por que, yo ya lo sabia!, pero como siempre Potter, me amenzo..-Dijo Malfoy de una forma graciosa, y todos lo invitados comenzaron a relajarse..-La verdad, es que ¡ya era hora, ¿no?!..-Continuo hablando el rubio, y una vez mas, relajo el lugar, de tal forma que todos los invitados comenzaron a sonreir...-¡Ya comenzabas a preocuparnos, Potter, en serio!..-Dijo Malfoy mientras sonreia..-¡Felicidadez, se lo merecen!..-Por ultimo, y levanto su copa, todos lo imitaron, y tomaron de la copa, en forma de brindis..

Todos comenzaron a felicitar a los comprometidos...

-..Harry, ¿Puedo hablar contigo, un momento?..-Dijo el señor Weasley..

-..Claro..-Contesto Harry, y los dos se apartaron de la sala..

-..Mira, Harry, Molly esta preocupada y yo igual, solo dime algo, no se casan, por el inombrable, ¿verdad?..-Dice el señor Weasley, con algo de miedo, al hombre le temblaban las manos..

-..Señor Weasley, no le voy a mentir, la verdad es que, si es por todo eso..-Dijo Harry, no sabia por que, lo habia dicho pero lo habia echo, y lo mejor era que, sentia que se habia quitado un gran peso de encima, se sentia aliviado..

-...¿Harry, que es lo que susede?..-Dijo el señor Weasley, al ver la cara de preocupacion de Harry, pues ahora el chico comenzaba a creer que era mala idea haber confesado..

-...Vera señor Weasley, soy "El Elegido", para eliminar a Voldemort, mis padres lo sabian, incluso el propio Voldemort, por eso quizo eliminarme..-Dijo el chico, en voz baja, necesitaba confesar, pues su pecho comenzaba a doler, no podia seguir figiendo que todo estaba bien, cuando no era asi, necesitaba ayuda, lo sabia..

El señor Weasley, se quedo callado, no sabia que decir, ni hacer...

-..Se que es dificil, de creer, pero es la verdad..Dumbledore, me lo dijo, escuche la profesia completa, en su oficina, la misma noche en la que Sirius habia muerto, toda esa historia de la que hablaba el Profeta, era verdad, en la que yo era "El Elegido"..-Dijo el chico...-Todos estos años, hemos estado buscando unas cosas, que haran a Voldemort, mortal, para despues acabar con el, ya hemos encontrado casi todas, solo nos quedan 2, la vibora que siempre esta con el, y el propio Voldemort, pero lo que mas me preocupa es que segun la profesia, yo debo morir, al igual que Voldemort..Entiendo si ahora, decea que me aleje de Ginny, de verdad lo entendere..-Dijo el chico con lagrimas en los ojos..

-..Harry, Ginny es mayor de edad, no puedo prohibirle nada, ademas no pienso arruinar su felicidad, tal vez no valga nada decir esto, pero si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmigo, ¿Ginny sabe, todo esto?..-Dijo el señor Weasley, de una forma comprensiva..

-..Si, lo sabe, al igual que, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Draco, Charlie, Melinda, y ahora usted..

-..Eso es bueno, en una relacion de pareja, no puede haber secretos..

-..Lo se, y la verdad es que no comprendo como Ginny, puede seguir conmigo, despues del riesgo, soy muy afortunado en tenerla conmigo..

-...Harry querido, felicidadez, de verdad estoy muy hemocionada de esto, mi hija se casa y contigo, creo que no podria pedir mas, para ser feliz..-Dijo la Señora Weasley quien aparecio de la nada, abrazo al chico, despues Ginny llego detras de ella..

-..Bueno, yo si..Quiero nietos..Y muchos..-Dijo el señor Weasley, con una sonrisa..

-..Papa..-Dijo Ginny, apenada..

-..Ya pensaron ¿cuantos?..-Dijo el señor Weasley..

-..Bueno, no..-Dijo Harry..

-..No hemos tenido tiempo..-Dijo Ginny, al mismo tiempo que Harry..

-..Pues, deberian pensarlo, ya..-El señor Weasley..

-..¿Cuando sera la boda?..-La señora Weasley..

-..Aun, no, hemos decidido una fecha..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Bueno, solo no tarden..-Dijo el señor Weasley, mientras se llevaba a su esposa a la sala, y dejaban a los enamorados en la cocina..

-..No debemos decidirlo ahora, ¿cierto?..-Dijo Ginny..

-..No, aun que, deberiamos tener una idea..-Dijo Harry..

Se quedan callados, tratando de pensar en una fecha, para la boda..

-..¿Querian verme?..-Dijo Luna despues de unos minutos casi todos los invitados ya comenzaban a irse..

-..Si, veraz, queremos que, bueno, el Quisquilloso, tenga la gran noticia, ya sabes..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Dejaran que, tenga la exclusiva de su boda..-Dijo Luna

-..Si..-Al mismo tiempo Ginny y Harry, con una sonrisa..

-..Ya se, hare publiciadad, de eso, despues la vendo al Profeta, ellos siempre pagan mucho por estas cosas..-Dijo Luna, mientras parecia hacer cuentas..-Bueno, adios..-Mientras salia de la casa..

-..Adios, Harry, Ginny..-Dijo Petunia Dudsley, mientras se despedia de su sobrino, y de Ginny..

-..Adios, primos..-Dijo Dudley, quien estaba casado con Lizzie, (la chica que habia conocido gracias a Harry)..

-..Adios, Potter, Señorita...-Dijo el tio Vernon..

-..Bueno, ya saben quiero ser abuelo..-Dijo el señor Weasley..

-..Hay que pensar bien todo, vengan a la casa a cenar la proxima semana..-Dijo la señora Weasley..

-..Adios, amigo cuñado, hermanita..-Dijo Ron cargaba a Valery, la cual al igual que su hermano, dormian profundamente..

-..Adios, Harry, Ginny..-Dijo Hermione, quien cargaba con Gerald, en brazos..

-..Adios, Potter, hermana, nos vemos...-Los gemelos, al mismo tiempo..Cada uno con sus respectivas novias..

-..Adios, Harry, Ginny..-Dijo Hagrid..-Me habria encantado que Grawp, viniera, pero aqui hay Muggles, en fin, adios..

-..Adios, futuros Potters..-Dijo Charlie, y Melinda..

-..Bueno, yo no voy a ponerme cursi, pero nos vemos..-Dijo Draco, junto con su esposa e hija..-Adios..

-..Adios, Harry, Ginny, adios...-Dijo Neville, al igual que Gabrielle..

-..Adios, Harry, cuida a mi hermana, por que si no..-Dijo Bill..-Adios, hermanita, los vigilare..

-..Adios, Haggy..-Dijo Fleur..-Adios Ginny..

-..Potter, Weasley, adios..-Moody..

-..Adios, chicos..-Dijo Lupin y Tonks..

-..Adios, Potter, Weasley...-Al mismo tiempo, los demas de la Orden..

-..Por fin solos, ¿he?..-Dijo Harry, cuando ya no habia nadie, y con solo un movimiento de varita, arreglaba el lugar...

-..Si...-Dijo Ginny, mientras subia las escaleras hasta la habitacion..

-..Oye, ¿espera, a donde vas?..-Dijo Harry, al ver que Ginny, iba rumbo a otra habitacion que no era, en la que acostumbraban, dormir juntos..

-..Tengo, sueño, ¿tu que crees que hago?..-Dijo ella, mientras entra en la habitacion..

-..Oye, escuchaste a tu padre, el quiere nietos, por que, no le damos el gusto, y..-Dijo Harry apagando las luces y besando a Ginny quien sin poner escusa se dejo besar..

**Bueno, este capitulo es corto, lo se, lo unico emocionante es que, Harry le cuente todo al señor Weasley, y este le de su apoyo, ademas de que le diga que quiere nietos..Jajaja.. Pero fuera de eso, no hay nada emocionante..**


	26. ¿Ya soy padre?

**Bueno ¿Harry podria ser padre?, EN MI HISTORIA SIII..**

**¡Ya soy Padre!**

**Dias despues**

-..¿Chicos, no creen que, es demaciado rapido?..-Dijo la señora Weasley, los comprometidos y los señores Weasley estaban en la Madriguera arreglando algunas cosas de la boda..

-..Molly, para que esperar, estan echo el uno para el otro..-Dijo el señor Weasley en complicidad con Harry..-Son como nosotros..-Dijo mientras le daba un beso..

-..¿Crees que ellos, aun tengan sexo?..-Dijo Ginny en voz baja mientras miraba con terror a sus padres...

-..Supongo que si..-Dijo Harry tratando de no imaginarse a sus suegros teniendo noches de pasion..

-..Bueno, continuemos, la boda sera sencilla, en una iglesia de Londres, despues la recepcion sera aqui, se van de luna de miel y despues...-Dijo el señor Weasley..

-..Despues, ¿que?..-Dijo la señora Weasley extrañada..

-..Bueno, van a hacerme abuelo, ¿o no?..-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa...

-..Papa, ya eres abuelo...-Dijo Ginny sin darle importancia a lo que acaba de decir mientras se levanta..

Harry, el señor y la señora Weasley la miraron sin decir nada...

-..Repite lo que acabas de decir, Ginny..-Dijo Harry pues el simpre echo de escuchar de la boca de su amada, "ya eres abuelo", significaba que el seria padre...

-..No es lo que estan pensando, me refiero a que, tus otros hijos, ya te hicieron abuelo..-Dijo Ginny al ver la confucion que habia causado..

Harry se sento desilucionado..Ya se habia imaginado comprando jugetes para niños...

-..Si, pero no es lo mismo mis hijos varones a mi hija..-Dijo el señor Weasley tratando de defenderse...-Miren solo no se tarden, ya me estoy haciendo viejo, y por lo menos quiero verlos felices con hijos...

Harry y Ginny se miraron con una sonrisa como diciendo..."Esta bien"..

_SEMANAS DESPUES_

-..Potter me estas mareando..-Grito un desesperado Draco Malfoy, el chico estaba en la misma habitacion de la iglesia, donde estaba el novio y los padrinos...Solo los hombres...

-..Perdon, pero estoy nervioso..-Dice Harry tratando de defenderse..El chico daba vueltas por toda la habitacion...No podia mantenerse centando ni un minuto..Era el dia de la boda, estaban en una hermosa iglesia en Londres..

-..Harry tranquilizate, no es la gran cosa en serio, yo ya pase por esto..-Dice Ron que veia a como su hijo e hija jugaban con la hija de Malfoy

-..Weasley, yo estube en tu boda y saliste huyendo, justo en el momento en el que Hermione iba entrando a la iglesia, en la marcha nupcial...-Dijo Draco con una sonrisa de maldad.

-..Tenias que recordarlo, ademas estaba nervioso, necesitaba ir al baño..-Dice el pelirrojo defendiendose...

-..Si claro..-Dice Malfoy..

-..¿Quieren dejar de pelear?..-Dice una tercera voz, era Neville el chico tenia una sonrisa en los labios...

-..¿Por que tan contento Longbottom ?..-Dice Malfoy...

-..Es que, nada, solo estoy contento..-Dice Neville y sale del lugar...

-..¿Creen que ya sea padre y no nos quiere decir?..-Dice Ron..

-..No lo se, bueno tiene la misma sonrisa tonta que teniamos nosotros cuando nos enteramos, yo creo que si..-Dijo Malfoy...

-..Tio Harry, no debes estar asustado..-Dice una voz y era Geraldo el chico estaba completamente tranquilo...

-..Gracias!!..-Dice Harry mientras ve como el niño su hermanita menor Valery y Alice la hija de Malfoy salen del lugar tomados de la mano..

-..No me interesa lo que digan ella no tendra novio hasta los trenta..-Dice Malfoy mirando a su hija y a la de Ron..

-..Completamente de acuerdo contigo..-Dice Ron..

-..Se imaginan que dentro de unos años, ustedes vengan a la boda de los Weasley-Malfoy..-Dice Harry con una sonrisa, pues comenzaba a imaginarse que la hija de Malfoy y el hijo de Ron podrian ser mas que amigos...

-..NO LE VEO LO GRACISO POTTER..-Dice Malfoy mirando a Harry...

-..Yo si..-Dice Harry divertido..

-..Mira Harry solo por que es tu boda si no..-Dice Ron poniendose a la defensiva..

-..¿Si no, que?..-Dice Harry divertido..

-..Weasley, mira hoy no podemos, pero cuando regrese de la luna de miel, nos vengamos..-Dice Draco mirando a Ron y ambos cambian miradas de complicidad, haciendo que Harry se ponga mas nervioso..

La boda fue simple pero linda en una linda iglesia de Londres, Harry solo habia teniado un error, pues al momento de ponerle el anillo a Ginny, le temblaba la mano y se le habia caido, pero solo era nervios...

-..Perdon, son los nervios..-Dijo el chico para disculparse mientras levantaba el anillo, algunos comenzaron a hacer bromas

sobre todo Malfoy..

-..Potter en serio que estabas nervioso..-Dijo Draco cuando ya estaban en la fiesta, la cual habia sido en las afueras de la Madriguera..

-..Lo se, y no se por que, solo me case, nada mas..-Dijo Harry para poder tranquilizarse..

-..Mira Harry, el casarse, no es lo mismo que vivir juntos, tienes mas responsabilidades, en serio, tal vez por eso estas nervioso..-Dijo Ron..

-..Ron, no estaba nervioso por eso, pero ahora ya lo estoy..-Dijo Harry mientras las manos le temblaban..

-..Potter no estas nervioso por la noche de bodas, por que no nos tragamos eso de que Ginny aun es virgen, asi que no nos vengas con eso..-Dijo Draco..

-..Es que, algo me dice; que pasara algo, pero no se que es..-Dijo Harry..

-..Tal vez, en este viaje Ginny y tu seas padres, y eso es lo que te preocupa..-Dijo Neville el cual aun tenia esa sonrisa tonta en los labios..

-..No estoy preocupado, al contrario, si nos volvemos padres mejor..-Dijo Harry..De verdad el chico sentia algo extraño..

-..Hola chicos, necesito hablar con el novio un momento..-Dijo el señor Weasley..

-..Claro, lleveselo, tal vez usted le calma los nervios..-Dijo Malfoy..

-..¿Que pasa señor Weasley?..-Dijo Harry cuando los dos ya estaban alejados pero por la cara del hombre Harry, sabia que no era algo bueno..

-..Harry, hay algunos que piensan que, Quien-tu-sabes, dejo a cargo a Snape..-Decia el Señor Weasley con voz baja, mientras se alejan del lugar..

-..¿Que quiere decir con eso?..-Harry preocupado..

-..Puede que Snape, quiera el cargo de el nuevo señor oscuro..

-..¿Señor Weasley?...

-..Yo solo te digo los rumores Harry, ten cuidado..

-..Descuide, lo tendre..

-..Mira mas que nada ahora no solo es tu vida la que esta en peligro ahora todos en especial..

-..Ginny, no se preocupe, no dejaria que le pasara algo..

-..Lo se Harry, ella es muy afortunada al estar contigo..

-..No señor Weasley yo soy el que tiene suerte, el que ella sigua conmigo despues de todas las estupideses que hago todos los dias, como la de hoy, por ejemplo..-Recordando lo del anillo...

Despues de esa charla, la fiesta continuo...

-...¿Viste como bailaba Malfoy despues de la 5ta copa de vino..?..-Dice Harry con una sonrisa justo en el momento en el que iba a entrar al hotel..

-..No mas gracioso fue la pelea entre Neville y Luna por el discurso..-Dijo Ginny quien entraba del brazo con Harry con su ahora esposo...

Era la misma noche de la boba, bueno tal vez la madrugada, ya no tenian puesto el vestido ni el traje de bodas llevan ropa normal..

-..Buenas noches, ¿a nombre de quien la reservacion?..-Dice un hombre en la recepcion del lujoso hotel..

-..Los Potter..-Dice Harry...-Los gemelos jamas crei que harian un espectaculo de luces a nuestro nombre...-Dice Harry con una sonrisa mientras esperan...

-..Lo se fue divertido..-Dice Ginny mientras se toma de la mano con Harry..

-..Pero en definitiva quien se lleva el premio, es Ron...Mira que ponerse a cantar en nuestra cancion..-Dijo Harry, parecian recordar todos los buenos momentos de la boda..

-..¿Recien casados?..-El hombre de la recepcion..

-..Si, ¿se nota?..-Dice Harry mientras muestra el anillo de casado mientras firma unos papeles..

-..Algo, felicidadez..-Dice el de recepcion..

-..Gracias!!..-Dice Ginny con una sonrisa...

-..¿Supongo que es todo, cierto?..-Dice Harry terminando de leer y firmar..

-..Si, no se preocupe..-Dice el del recepcion..

-..Una ultima cosa, si alguien pregunta por nosotros, no sabe nada, es que, no queremos ser molestados, ya sabe la luna de miel...-Dice Harry, aun que en realidad, era que no queria que nadie del profeta se enterara, ni mucho menos, algun Mortifago...

La noche, completamente hermosa...Se veia desde la ventana de la habitacion...La luna blanca se veia junto a las estrellas brillosas, que se reflejaban en el agua..

-..Por fin solos, ¿he?..-Dice Harry acercandose a Ginny y los dos ven el paisaje desde la ventana..

-..Es una hermosa noche...-Dice Ginny cuando estan solos y obsersan la luna..

-..Si, pero mas hermosa, eres tu..-Dice Harry mientras le besa el cuello y despues la chica se voltea; se besan, tan despacio, como si el mundo se detubiera para ellos y solo existieran ellos dos en ese preciso instante..La habitacion era grande, con una emorme chimenea en el fondo, la cual se encuentra encendida y mantiene el lugar con una temperatura, muy agradable..Demaciado diria yo..Una gran cama que tenia sabanas de seda blancas y muchas almohadas cubrian toda la cama...Como ya era de noche y la chimenea se encuentra dando una luz entre roja y naranja, los chicos no se interesan por prender la luz, "pues a oscuras es mas romantico" segun Harry..Lentamente Harry le besa el cuello a Ginny, se toma todo el tiempo del mundo, para dejar su "marca"..En el momento exacto en que, se hacian uno mismo, los dos pudieron sentir que el mundo ya no existian tan solo ellos dos y que nada los separaria, jamas, ni la muerte..Cuando por fin la noche habia terminado los dos estaban desnudos abrazados y cubiertos por la sabana de seda la cual se les pegaba al cuerpo...

Toda la luna de miel, que duraba 2 semanas hicieron el amor todas las noches, pues Harry estaba dispuesto en dejar embarazada a Ginny lo mas rapido posible, pues sabia que despues seria dificil estar con ella una noche..O aun peor, no volver a estar con ella, queria aprovechar cada instantes, habia ocaciones en las que despues de dormir 3 horas volvian a hacerlo...Querian estar seguros de que su amor diera frutos..Harry podia sentir por ocaciones que alguien los seguia, pero en momentos pensaba en que Dobby debia seguirlo, pues el elfo estaba aun como guardian de Ginny..Los chicos se fueron a Egipto a pasar la ultima semana de la luna de miel, la primera habia sido en Paris..Siempre estaban juntos, y "pegados", nunca se separaban, los dos iban juntos al baño, o cosas por el estilo y es que no querian estar el uno sin el otro..

**Bueno no quize escribir los detalles sucios, por que no soy buena con eso, debo aceptar, pero lo dejo mas para su imaginacion, en fin.. Ya viene Snape, ya lo veran, ahora si, los secretos seran revelados...**

__


	27. El regreso del Principe

**Siii...El capitulo que han esperado, por fin Snape aparecera, pero no les dire mas, mejor leean..**

**El regreso del Principe**

Despues de la luna de miel, los chicos llegan al caldero chorreante, pues no querian llegar a casa aun, ademas estaban muy cansados y ese era el unico lugar cercano...Harry comienza a lavarse los dientes justo antes de dormir, en el baño que tiene la misma habitacion, la puerta esta abierta y deja salir una luz blanca...La habitacion tiene luz naranja, Ginny por su parte comienza a arreglar la cama para dormir al momento de quitar la almohada de Harry ve un libro...Un viejo libro de posiones..

-..¿Crei que te habias desecho de esto?..-Pregunta Ginny al encontrarse el libro del principe, (osea Snape) dejabo de la almuhada de Harry...

-..Yo, tan, bien..-Dice Harry algo confundido, pues el chico recordaba con claridad haberlo dejado hacia muchos años atras en la escuela...

-...Felicidades Señor Potter..-Se escucho una voz la cual Harry nunca logro olvidar, era la voz de Snape..-Habia leeido en el Profeta que se habia casado, asi que quice darle la felicitacion en persona..-El tipo salio del armario..

Ginny se esconde detras de Harry...

-...No sabe lo dificil que es tener que seguirle el paso...-Dice Snape mientras camina lentamente hacia Ginny y Harry...-Tranquilo solo vengo a charlar..-Dijo Snape al ver que Harry saco su varita...El tipo al decir eso levanto sus dos manos y las mostro vacias...

El tipo se acerca mas y se ve como tiene la piel mas blanca que de costumbre ademas ya es mas viejo...

-..¿Que hace usted aqui?..-Dijo Harry con odio aun tenia la varita en alto..

-..Ya se lo dije, solo vine a felicitarle pero en especial a la señorita Weasley, quiero decir Señora Potter, por que no puedo creer que haya terminado con un fracasado como usted..-Dijo el tipo con una sonrisa..

-..Fracasado, no es a mi a quien persiguen desde hace años..-Dice Harry con una sonrisa en los labios..

-..¿Que quiere decir con eso Señor Potter?..-Dijo Snape al cual se le habia borrado la sonrisa en los labios..Harry sonrie aun mas, pues parece que Snape tiene miedo...

-..¿Tiene miedo?..Señor..Digame para que perder tiempo buscandome, para que lo mando su "amo", si no para matarme..Lo cual significa que usted tanto como el tienen miedo de mi..

-..No sea ridiculo, sabe me recuerda a su padre, pensaba que era el centro del mundo y que todo el mundo lo necesitaba..

-..Pues esa es la verdad..

-..Si el unico problema es que con esa actitud, no logro salvarse, y ahora esta muerto..-Con una sonrisa...

Con eso Harry, lanza un hechizo hacia Snape..El tipo esta como desmallado Harry se acerca lentamente asi el..

-..Harry no lo hagas..-Dice Ginny mientras lo toma por el brazo...

-..Descuida..Estare bien, pero si pasa algo, sabes que hacer..-Dice Harry mientras se aparta de la chica deliquadamente y lentamente se acerca a Snape..Primero lo patea para saber si esta vivo al ver que no responde le toma el pulso...

-..¿No tiene pulso?..-Dice Harry..

-..¿Lo mataste?..-Dice Ginny tapandose los ojos con las manos..

-..Eso parece..-Dice Harry mirando el cuerpo..

_..Lo matarse...Ahora no sabras nada de Voldemort...Pero mate a su sirviente favorito, tal vez venga y me mate...Pues si lo hace, podre desacerme de el, de una buena vez..._

La mente de Harry comenzaba a dar vueltas...Despues Harry se levanta, se sienta lentamente en la cama, mientras se toca la nuca..

_..¿Y si te dan cargos por matarlo..?..Pero es un profugo de la justicia, ademas soy Auror, era mi deber...¿Pero y si no?, vas a pasar toda tu vida en Azcaban.._

Ginny se le acerca lentamente y lo abraza, Harry agradece el abrazo con un beso, cuando se separan, en el rincon donde estaba el cuerpo de Snape, ya no hay nadie solo una nota, la cual Harry toma sin que Ginny se de cuenta..

-..¿A donde fue estaba muerto?..-Dice Harry sin entender pues el hombre no tenia pulso..

-..Pues tal vez no lo estaba del todo..-Dice Ginny preocupada y sale del lugar..Para despues regresar con gente del Ministerio..Horas despues de ese desagradable encuentro con Snape en el Caldero Chorriante, los recien casados parecen ser el centro del mundo, o por lo menos eso era lo que decia una reportera del Profeta..

-..¿Nadie lo vio, que clase de lugar es este?..-Dice una reportera quien al parecer trata de conseguir una entrevista con Harry y Ginny..

Harry y el señor Weasley tiene una charla..

-..Señor Weasley, quiero a 20 de sus mejores aurores..-Dice Harry, con preocupacion..

-..¿Para que, Harry?..-Dice el hombre

Harry observa a Ginny la cual esta siendo interrogada por gente del ministerio...

-..Para la proteccion de Ginny..

-.¿Crees que esta en peligro?..

-..Sabia que estaba en peligro desde que nos casamos y todo el mundo se entero..Lo sabia incluso cuando volvimos a salir..Todo este tiempo estube consiente del riesgo, pero soy un idiota no debimos regresar, si no hubiera pensado solo en mi, ella no tendria el riesgo que ahora tiene..-Dijo Harry parecia que queria llorar..

-..Harry, no eres nada de lo que acabas de decir, ademas no hobligaste a Ginny a hacer todo lo que hicieron, ella regreso contigo por que te ama se caso contigo por la misma razon, ¿quieres aurores?, le pondre los mejores..-Dijo el hombre mientras le tocaba el hombro..

-..Gracias, de verdad gracias, creo que, el haberle contado todo esto, me ayuda..-Dijo Harry mirando a los ojos al señor Weasley..

Se quedaron callados, unos minutos..Mientras parecian darse todo su apoyo con miradas y sonrisas..

-..Nunca pensaste que Snape, fuera a venir..¿Cierto?..-Dijo el señor Weasley justo cuando estaban apunto de salir del Caldero Chorreante, Ginny acaba de subir al auto que los llevaria a la Madriguera..

-..No..-Dijo Harry antes de subir..

Durante el camino nadie dijo nada, hasta que Ginny parecia haberse quedado dormida..

-..¿Que te preocupa mas Harry, que Snape le haga algo, o Vol...de..mort..?-Dice el señor Weasley cuando nadie los escuchaba, al hombre le costo mucho trabajo decir el nombre de la ultima persona..Harry se quedo sorprendido..

-..Ambos..-Dijo Harry mientras sus manos comienzan a temblar del miedo..

Minutos despues ya estaban en la Madriguera, Harry tenia miedo de que Snape fuera por Ginny asi que se habian acordado quedarse en la Madriguera hasta que todo se calmara y encontraran a Snape..

-..¿Harry?, se que quieres ir detras de Snape, hazlo..-Dice la chica mientras se sentaba aun lado de Harry, los dos esposos estan en la habitacion de la Madriguera..Los señores Weasley ya estaban dormidos desde hacia por lo menos unos 20 minutos, atras..

-..Pero, podria regresar, es que, ya nos encontro una vez, si yo no estoy, podria pasarte algo..-Dice Harry mientras sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y abraza a Ginny..

-..¿Crees que no me se cuidar sola?, tube clases de Defensa con el mejor mago el cual es mi esposo, no va a pasarme nada..-Dice Ginny, mientras le acaricia el cabello a Harry..

-..Pero es que..-Dice el chico asustado..

-..Harry, estoy con mis padres creeme, despues de lo ocurrido esta noche, me pondran aurores a mi alrededor..¿Dime cuantas esposas le dicen a sus esposos que vayan a buscar a un profugo de la ley..?..-Dice la chica con una sonrisa y mirando a los ojos a su esposo..El cual solo sonrio..

-..Debo tener mucha suerte..Creo que soy el unico..-Dijo Harry, mientras meditaba eso y sonreia..

-..Eres el unico, mira, yo estere bien, de verdad..Pero, debes decirle a los del ED y La Orden, no puedes ir tu solo..-Dijo Ginny mientras se levanta y parece ponerse su pijama..

-..Si, les dire mañana..Hay que descansar ha sido una noche muy larga...-Dice Harry con una sonrisa..Mientras abraza a Ginny, y le da un beso en los labios..Sin decir nada pasaron su ultima noche como marido y mujer...En la madrugada Harry se levanta y alista todas sus cosas y sale de la Madriguera en busca de Voldemort...Pues Snape le habia dejado una direccion, y era justo en donde se encontraban las tumbas de sus padres..Harry antes de salir deja una carta justo aun lado la cama junto con un espejo, (el espejo doble, es que habia comprado uno para Ginny y el) despues le da un beso a Ginny en la frente y sale del lugar..

LA CARTA:

_Ginny:_

_Creo que siempre te ame, desde el primer dia, solo que, nunca me di cuenta..Cuando bese por primera vez tus labios, sabia que_

_mi vida sin ti, ya no tenia sentido...Cuando decidiste ser mi esposa, me hiciste el hombre mas feliz del mundo..Te dejo con las mejores personas, que pude haber conocido, que son tus padres..Despideme de ellos, quiero que, utilizes el espejo doble, por si necesitas ayuda...Solo si estas en problemas... Por cierto Dobby, esta a tu dispocision, espero que te sea de gran ayuda.._

_Regresare de eso puedes estar segura, no pienso perderme la oportunidad de ser padre y hacer abuelos a tus padres, de nuevo..Nos vemos...Con amor..Harry James Potter...Tu esposo, a quien espero despues de esta carta, aun ames..._

Harry baja, y se encuentra a Dobby..

-..¿Queria verme Señor?..-Dice el elfo domestico, el cual estaba aun lado de las escaleras..

-..Si, Dobby..Quiero que te quedes aqui, y que cuides a Ginny, por favor..-Dijo el chico mientras parecia llorar..-Cuidala como si fuera yo, como si fuera tu vida, por favor, que no le pase nada..Te lo suplico..-Dice el chico, su voz parecia apagada, por el llanto...

-..Descuide, señor, Dobby dara su vida si es necesario..-Dijo el pequeño elfo, y Harry, no pudo evitar abrazar al elfo, y darle las gracias..Justo cuando Harry, se va de la Madriguera, llega a la tienda de los Sortilegios Weasley..

-..Potter, son las 4 de la mañana, ¿Estas loco?, tratamos de dormir..-Dice, Fred...

-..Lo siento, pero es que necesito, algunas cosas...

-..Ahh!, lo hubieras dicho antes pasa..¿Y Ginny?..-Dice George...

-..Se quedo en casa..-Dice Harry, justo en el momento en que entraba al lugar..

-..Bueno, ¿Que es lo que, estas buscando en especial?..-Fred..

-..Todo lo que pueda ayudarme, para ya saben que..-Dice Harry, con una sonrisa mientras ve todas las cosas que los gemelos

tienen..

-..Si, ¿espera, alguien ademas de nosotros sabe, lo que vas a hacer?...-George, tomando algunas cosas y poniendolas en una mochila que Harry llevaba cargando..

-..No, y les pediria que no comentaran nada, si alguien les pregunta, no me han visto, esta bien..-Harry..

-..¿Y si Ginny, nos pregunta, o nos amenaza?...-Fred, aterrado..

-..Pues, diganle que no saben y ya, en especial a ella..-Harry..

-..No es tan facil y lo sabes, es que se parece a mama, es decir, se te queda viendo con esos ojos, y despues sin darte cuenta, ya estas hablando..-George..

-..Miren se que Ginny les recuerda a su madre, lo se, pero no deben decir nada..-Dijo Harry..

-..Descuida, tenemos la solucion perfecta, para no decir nada, verdad..-Dice Fred..

-..¿De que hablan?..-Dice Harry, pues no entendia nada..

-..Dulce anti-verdad..-Dice Fred..

-..¿No creen que es peligrosa?..-Dice Harry..

-.No, por que solo nosotros la tenemos, ademas nadie sabe hacerla, no esta a la venta, si es lo que te preocupa..-Dice George..

-..¿En que consiste?..-Harry..

-..Veraz, es un simple chicle, que cuando lo pones en tu boca no dejas de reir, y asi no dices nada..-Fred, y George, al mismo tiempo..

-..¿Y ese es su gran invento..?..-Dice Harry, con una sonrisa..

-..No te burles..-Le advierte Fred..

-..Perdon, pero crei que seria algo mas espectacular..-Dice Harry..

-..Bueno es lo unico que tenemos para este caso, ademas asi no diremos nada, y nadie podra robarla, y hacer de las suyas, claro

mas que reir como tonto..-Dice Fred..

-..Bien aqui, esta todo, Harry, ¿alguien mas te ayuda?..-Dice George..

-..No..Quiero hacer esto solo..-Dice Harry..

-..Y los del ED..-George..

-..No quiero, que alguien salga herido...

-..Siempre, quieres hacerte el heroe..-Dice Fred..

-..Eso dicen..-Harry, con tristeza..

**Bien este capitulo es algo, triste por el echo de que Harry quiere ir solo, pero despues sucedera algo, que...No dire mas, mejor leean el proximo capitulo...**


	28. Snape ¿Enamorado?

**Snape ¿enamorado?, podria ser ¿no?, en fin, sigan leyendo para saber de quien, esta enamorado Snape...**

**Jazu: No te preocupes, yo no tengo ni las minima intension de matar a Harry, pero hay que ser realistas Voldemort es un gran mago, y Harry solo es un aprendiz, (_comparado con todo lo que sabe el Señor Tenebroso) ..__ :::OJO:::_ no estoy a favor de los Mortifagos, pero eso del SEÑOR TENEBROSO, suena muy bien, jejeje...**

**Snape ¿Enamorado?..**

-..Harry, no deberias ir solo..-Dijo Fred justo minutos antes de que Harry saliera de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley...

-..Si, Fred tiene razon, mira solo danos unos minutos y te acompañamos..-Dijo George mientras parecia subir a su departamento, tal vez para ir por ropa y su varita..

-..De verdad, no necesito ayuda..-Dijo Harry y desaparecio..Para despues aparecer en un parque de Londres, el cual estaba completamente solo y oscuro aun eran las 5 de la manaña y el sol no hacia presencia aun..

Harry sabia perfectamente que necesitaba ayuda pero no queria perder a las personas a las que amaba..

_-..Harry, vas a perderlo todo...Pero, no quiero perder a nadie a quien yo ame...Demaciado tarde, por que, para que eso suceda, tendrias que permanecer solo por el resto de tu vida..¿Que, quieres decir con eso?...Simple, todas las personas que te rodean, con el simple echo de que, te conoscan, estan en peligro, pero tu como siempre, deseas hacerte el heroe.._

De nuevo la conciencia de Harry comenzaba a torturarlo, en una parte tenia razon, todas las personas que lo rodeaban estaban en peligro y el era un egoista por que habia prometido; que cuando enfrentara a Voldemort, lo harian todos juntos, como un equipo...

Harry metio sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon y se percato de que tenia el espejo doble (la otra parte la tenia Ginny), queria verla, pero no, tenia que soportar esa anciedad, de verla, besarla, tocarla, incluso de amarla...

_-..Pero el amor te salvara...¿El amor?..De que sirve el amor si no puedo amar libremente..Tarde o templano_

_Ginny podria salir mal de todo esto..Pero de eso se trata el amor, arriesgarlo todo, ser feliz..Nadie dijo que tu vida seria facil, _

_de echo nadie tiene la vida facil.._

Metio la mano en el otro bolsillo del pantalon y saco una pequeña nota, (era la que le habia dejado Snape justo cuando desaparecio) la nota tenia una dirrecion era la del cementerio, (donde los padres de Harry se encontraban), el chico sin pensarlo comenzo a caminar hacia el lugar..

El chico ya estaba justo en las afueras del cementerio y no veia a nadie..Harry Potter llebaba un hora esperando a que amaneciera, no queria ser visto pues lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que todo el mundo magico se enterara de que, Harry Potter, "El Elegido", buscaba a Snape para matarlo..

-..Potter, no pense que fueras a venir..-Dijo una voz entre la oscuridad y Harry se dio cuenta de que era Snape..

-..¿Viene sin varita?..-Dijo Harry mientras sacaba la suya..

-..Si, te dije que, queria charlar contigo, solo eso..-Dijo Snape mientras salia de entre la oscuridad..

-..Bien, charlemos entonces..-Harry aun mantenia su varita en las manos..Como esperando a que el hombre que estaba frente a el, pudiera atacar en cualquier momento..

-..Mira, Potter, tal vez esto, sonara extraño, incluso dificil de creer, pero es la verdad..Yo no soy el malo..

Harry comenzo a reir..-No es malo, por favor, ahora va a decirme, que matar no es malo..-Dijo Harry, con odio..

-..Se que mate, lo se, pero todo fue por una razon, debes complenderlo..-Dijo Snape, parecia llorar..

-..¿Complender?, claro que complendo, complendo que usted es un asesino, eso lo tengo claro, desde hace años..-Dijo Harry, tenia tanto odio, que no sabia lo que decia..

-..La muerte de Dumbledore, fue planeada por el, tenias que seguir solo, y me da orgullo el saber que lograste muchas cosas..-Dijo el hombre, mientras se sentaba aun lado de Harry..

-..¿Dumbledore, queria que, queria estar muerto?..-Dijo Harry, y se sento aun lado del hombre, la varita aun la tenia en alto...

-..Si, dijo que, tenias que desarrollar tu "poder", y para eso necesitabas estar solo..

_-..¿Mi poder?...Bueno, en eso tiene razon, por que, hize cosas que jamas pense, que haria.._

-..Incluso tu pelea con el, en la escuela, fue planeada..-Comento Snape, minutos despues..

-..¿Como sabe eso?..-Pregunto Harry, pues necesitaba saber, como el hombre que estaba ahi, sabia lo de la pelea...

-..Potter, todos estos años, has tenido a alguien que sigue tus pasos, de echo, en tu luna de miel, te seguian..

-..¿Quien me seguia?..-Con odio..

-..Varios de la Orden..-Dijo Snape, con la mirada perdida..

-..¿Que?..-Grito, pues no podia creer, que los de la Orden, supieran, y ademas Snape estaba enterado de muchas cosas..Algo no andaba bien..

-..El retrato, que hay de Dumbledore en la oficina de Direccion en Hogwarts, nos ha servido de mucho..-Dijo de nuevo, el hombre pero estaba vez miraba por en sima del hombro de Harry..

-..¿Nos ha...A quienes?..-Harry, necesitaba saber..

-..Ya te lo dije a los de la Orden..-Se levanto, de golpe...

-..No, esta mintiendo..-Y Harry lo imito, se levanto y se coloco justo enfrete de Snape..

-..No miento, es la verdad..-En ese momento el hombre tomo a Harry de los brazos, mientras se miraban a los ojos, y por arte de magia, los dos aparecieron en un recuerdo de Snape..

**EL RECUERDO**

Era en un cafe de la ciudad de Londres, era de dia..Un hermoso dia, el cielo despegado, una brisa agradable en el aire...En una de las mesas en donde habia mucha gente, se encontraba una completamente sola, salvo por un hombre de piel palida, y cabello negro, el cual se encontraba solo, parecia tener 22 años en ese recuerdo, Severus Snape, parecia tan joven..

-..¿Que hacemos aqui?..-Dijo Harry, no entendia como habia entrado a un recuerdo de Snape, sin el pensadero..

-..Quiero que veas algo con tus propios ojos, para que me creas..-Dijo Snape, el hombre parecia buscar a alguien, Harry trataba de ver, a que persona buscaba, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al saber de quien se trataba...

-..¿Mi madre?..-Dijo Harry, al ver a su madre, se veia muy hermosa, con el cabello rojo, y los ojos verdes, mientras sonreia, y se sentaba justo aun lado del Snape joven..

-..Gracias, por venir, Lyli..-Dijo el Snape, joven, con una sonrisa de, ¿Amor?..Harry nunca habia visto a Snape sonreir asi, mucho menos hacia su madre..

-..No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que verme con Dumbledore, dentro de unas horas, asi que, por favor, se breve..-Dijo Lily, mientras parecia poner toda su antencion en el hombre que habia enfrente de ella..

-..Bueno, es..-Dijo el hombre, mientras miraba a todos lados, despues se acerco a la mujer, y hablo en voz baja..-Yo, te..Yo te..Yo te, lo que, quiero decir, es..Yo te..-Parecia que le costaba mucho decir las palabras que pensaba pronunciar..

-..¿Que es lo que sucede?..-Dijo Lily, mientras ponia las manos arriba de la mesa, y parecia tomar la mano de Snape, para tranquilizarlo, Harry pudo darse cuenta de que, su madre, tenia un anillo de compromiso, incluso el mismo Snape joven, se dio cuenta, por que, observo el anillo con tristeza, mientras separaba las manos de las, de la mujer, y bajaba las manos de la mesa,

al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba asi atras, para mirar a los ojos a Lily Evans..

-..¿Vas a casarte?..-Dijo el Snape, joven, con una cara de tristeza..

-..Si, James me lo propuso ayer, y le dije que si..-Dijo la mujer, mientras mantenia la mirada fija en Snape..El cual observaba la mirada de la mujer..Como tratando de saber si mentia..

-..Oh!!, Felicidadez, supongo..-Dijo el hombre..-Estaras de acuerdo conmigo, en que, no tiene sentido, continuar con esta charla...-Mientras se levantaba de la silla..

-..Si no lo dices, no podre jusgarlo..-Dijo la mujer, tomando la mano del Snape joven, y ¿sonriendole?..

Harry no podia crerlo, su madre y Snape, eran ¿amigos?..¿Tal vez algo mas?...Nesesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba...Era un recuerdo de Snape, tenia que, saberlo todo..Por unos minutos, nadie dijo nada, Snape solo se sento, y observo los ojos de Lily, mientras el parpadeaba, la mujer lo veia con una sonrisa, mientras un mesero del lugar, llegaba y les llevaba algo de cafe a la mesa..

-..¿Vas a decirme, o tendre que, sobornarte?..-Dijo Lily, con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba cafe, el Snape joven no pudo ocultar una sonrisa, y darse valor, para hablar..

-..Bueno, yo habria preferido, que te enteraras de otra forma, pero; debido a las circunstancias, no tengo otro remedio..-Dijo el hombre, mientras mantenia la mirada fija aun en los ojos de la mujer..

-..¿Circunstancias, de que hablas?..¡Solo dilo, y ya!..-Dijo Lily, de una forma graciosa, que Snape se relajo..

-..Bueno, antes que nada, quiero disculparme, por todo lo que dije, e hice en la escuela, todos estos años..-Dijo el hombre, con cara de arrepentimiento..

-..Ya lo habias dicho, y ya habia quedado claro, que el pasado, es el pasado, lo echo, echo esta..Lo que importa es el presente..-Dijo la mujer..

-..Lo, se y gracias, por perdonarme, pero, hay un motivo, por el cual te decia...Bueno, ya sabes..

Lily lo observo con atencion..

-..Tenia, que ocultar, ciertos sentimienos, hacia a ti, y era la unica forma que conocia..-Continuo hablando el hombre, Lily, parecia nerviosa, pues tal vez no era lo que esperaba escuchar..

¿Sentimiento, hacia ella?..¿Snape estaba, enamorado de Lily?..

-..¿Que, quiere decir con "Sentimiento"..?..-Le pregunto Harry, al hombre que se encontraba a su lado, observando la escena, con ¿ternura?, el Snape viejo..¡Veia con amor a Lily Evans!

-..Escucha, y lo sabras..-Le ordeno el hombre..

Harry obedecio, y no hablo, solo ponia toda su atencion a lo que podia suceder..

-..¿Que tratas de decirme?..-Dijo Lily, la mujer, de verdad estaba nerviosa, pero parecia preocupada, por Snape..

-..Lily, yo te...-Se quedo callado, como tratando de darse valor, despues trago saliba..-Te he amado desde siempre, pero nunca me atrevi a decirtelo, hasta hoy, pero es demaciado tarde ahora vas a casarte..-Dijo Snape, los ojos parecian llenarsele de lagrimas..

-..Si me hubiera enterado antes, no dire que ayer, por que no seria posible, pero tal vez, en la escula, no el ultimo año, bueno tal vez si, pero, si me lo hubieras dicho, podria contestar que, yo..Tu me agradabas, mucho, pero siempre, tenias esos comentarios

tan herientes sobre mi, que, sin darme cuenta, comence a enamorarme de James, el ultimo año todos habiamos cambiado, pero tu seguias igual, asi que, no le vi el interes por seguir aferrada a algo, que no podria ser..-Dijo Lily Evan, mirando a los ojos a Snape..

-..¿Tu sentias algo por mi?..-Pregunto Snape, con una sonrisa..

-..Si, pero ahora, solo veo lo que podria ser una amistad..-Dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa, mientras le tomaba la mano..

Harry no podria creer, lo que escuchaba, y veia, su madre, Lily Evans, habia sentido algo por Severus Snape...

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

La imagen comenzo a verse borrosa, y parecia que se alejaba a una velocidad, rapida, pues ya no distinguia a la gente que habia, en el lugar, salvo al que se encontraba a su lado Severus Snape viejo, segundos despues los dos, estaban en el suelo del cementerio, la luz del dia, ya habia echo presencia..La luz era roja, comenzaba a salir el sol..

-..Potter, yo siempre ame a tu madre..-Dijo Snape, el hombre de verdad lloraba..

-..Usted amar, por favor, usted la odiaba por que, no era "Sangre-pura", pero ni siquiera usted, lo es..-Dijo Harry, el chico tenia un odio, hacia Snape, que no media sus palabras...

-..Tenia que aparentar lo que no queria, tu padre y sus amigos siempre, me odiaron, me humillaban, era el bufon de la escuela, y tu mismo lo sabes, lo viste con tus propios ojos, no podia demostrar que amaba, por que seria mi fin..

-..El amor, es lo mejor, que existe..No puede decir, eso..No puedo ocultarlo, asi, es cruel..

_-..Mira quien lo dice, hace unas horas, pensabas que era mejor dejar de amar a Ginny...Ahora no, Callate.._

Harry Potter, tenia dos peleas ahora, una en su cabeza aun que el chico sabia que su conciencia tenia razon, no tenia el humor, ni el tiempo como para discutir consigo mismo..Necesitaba sacar toda duda, de su cabeza, sobre lo que habia pasado en ese recuerdo..Pues, el chico no sabia que pasaba con la vida de su madre, primero se entero de que odiaba a su padre, eso era

comprensible, por que James Potter habia humillado a Snape sin motivos, pero de ahi, a que su madre hubiera estado enamorada de Snape, era algo que no tenia sentido..

-..Lo se, pero nuestros casos son diferentes, tu madre, siempre creyo que la gente, tenia un lado bueno, y yo sabia que, mi lado bueno era cuando pensaba en ella, pero no podia, decirlo...En tu caso, siempre estubiste rodeado de gente que te apoyaba, te

ayudaba, incluso te amaba..

-..Si, usted amo, a mi madre, ¿por que, me odia?..

-...Eres muy parecido a James, y el odio que le tengo por lo que me hizo en la escuela, es demaciado fuerte, pero en cambio, tienes esos hermosos ojos de Lily, me recuerdas mucho a ella, pero aun asi, sigues siendo un Potter..

-..Quiere decir, que me odia, por que soy un Potter...-Dijo Harry, en forma de burla..Pues era la escusa mas tonta que habia escuchado, en su vida..

-..Si..-Dijo el hombre, mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos...

-...¿Que tiene que ver, el que, alla amado a mi madre, con el echo de que es un asesino..?..-Dijo Harry, tratando de complender, el motivo por el cual habia visto ese recuerdo..

-..¿Asesino Potter?, Tu habias pensado que, yo estaba muerto, no..Si mal no recuerdo, me lanzaste un hechizo..-Dijo Snape, ahora el hombre comenzaba a burlarse, como de costumbre, Harry levanto su varita..

-..Limitese a contestar lo que, pregunto, solo eso, si no quiere terminar muerto, de una vez..-Dijo Harry, mientras le ponia la varita en el pecho a Snape..

-..¿Me matarias?..Potter, eres el mismo niñito, tonto del primer año, no podrias huzar magia contra mi, y hacerme daño, si tu vida dependiera de ello..¡Moririas al instante!..-Snape, de nuevo con una sonrisa..

Harry comenzaba a enojarse mas, primero habia echo todo un drama, y ahora le mostraba que era el mismo..

-..Pero, te contestare, es simple, ¿quieres saber, por que, no te he matado todo este tiempo?..-Dijo el hombre de nuevo, Snape tenia esa sonrisa en los labios..

Harry lo miraba a los ojos, el sol ya habia salido por completo, no faltaba mucho para que los Muggles, pasaran por ahi, y los

vieras, y si los veian, estaban en problemas..

-..Veraz Potter, por la simple razon, de que se lo prometi a tu padre, pero sobre todo a tu madre..-Dijo el hombre, la mirada volvia a ser de tristeza, la sonrisa se le borro de los labios..

-..¿Como que se los prometio?..-Dijo Harry, ya no aguantaba mas, necesitaba saber todo, y lo que era peor, es que era; que ahora la cicatriz comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo..

-..Si, Potter, se los prometi, ademas...-Snape se quedo callado, mientras miraba a todos lados..

-..¡Conteste!..-Dijo Harry..

-..Silencio..-Dijo el hombre, y tomo a Harry, del brazo, para despues esconderlo dentro del cementerio..

-...Los escuche, estaban aqui..-Decia una voz, por lo cual Harry, pudo darse cuenta de que era Voldemort..

¿Que hacia Voldemort, en un lugar Muggle, y a esa hora del dia?..¿Por fin despues, de tanto años, se habia mostrado, si no era Harry quien lo mataba seria el ministerio..?¿Pero era una zona Muggle, habia mucha gente el peligro?..Tenia que, informar de inmediato a los demas, pero al hacerlo tendria que dar su paradero, y lo menos que queria era, que los del ED, se enteraran por que, se molestarian por el simple echo de haber ido a buscar a Snape, sin ellos..Habian echo una promesa, la cual consistia en ayudar a Harry, el mismo habia estado de acuerdo en eso, pero ahora no queria ser ayudado, ni mucho menos salvado...Era triste..

-..Lo se señor, los buscare, y los matare a ambos, uno por traidor y al otro por..-Dijo una voz de mujer, parecia que era la voz de Bellatrix..

-..No, dejame a Potter...-Dijo de nuevo Voldemort..

Despues Harry; se percato de que, habian desaparecido..

-..¡Escuchame bien!, vas a hablar con el ministerio, y los de la Orden, diles que los espero en la mansion Riddley, que podre resistir unos minutos ¡solo eso!, pero necesito que lleguen, ¡tienen que acabar con el!, hay que ser realistas, ¡ni tu, ni yo podres con el!, necesitamos ayuda..¿Entiendes?..-Dijo Snape, el cual veia a Harry con amor..-¡Le prometi a tu madre, que te mantendria a salvo!

pero ya no puedo, soy muy viejo, yo solo no podre, asi que, necesitamos ayuda, demaciada, asi que ve, y no se te ocurra, ¡escuchame bien Potter, no te hagas el heroe, es el peor momento para hacerlo, no pongas en riesgo todo lo que tus padres hicieron por ti, para que tu, en un momento de valentia, mueras!..

-..Los del ministerio creeran que estoy loco, si llego diciendo que usted esta de nuestra parte..-Dijo Harry..Era verdad, incluso el ahora pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco, pues pensaba eso..

-..Si, mira, diles lo que, quieras, no se, que escuchaste, o no se, inventa algo pero llevalos ahi, tiene que acabar todo..-Dijo el hombre, ya estaba desesperado parecia que, ya queria irse del lugar..

-..Como se que no es una trampa, como se que, no esta de su parte, y cuando lleguemos, nos mate a todos..-Dijo Harry, pues ahora esa duda, aparecio en su cabeza..

-..Solo llevalos, y ya, no hagas mas preguntas..Eres peor que Grenger..Perdon ahora es, Weasley, quien diria, que detras de todas esas peleas, terminarian juntos..-Dijo el hombre, despues desaparecio antes de que Harry, pudiera darse cuenta..

_-..¿Como les digo eso, como?...Diles la verdad...Si les confieso que, vine solo, a buscar a Snape, me mataran..No van a matarte son tus amigos...Si, tienes razon..Claro, yo siempre la tengo..._

La conciencia de Harry, volvia a hacer presencia..

Harry sin pensarlo, saco su espejo doble, y llamo a Ginny..La chica no aparecio, lo cual a Harry le preocupo...Decidio ir a la Madriguera, para saber que sucedia..Al llegar al lugar, vio que estaba destrosada la casa, a Harry, le pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza, hasta dar con la correcta..

_-..Vinieron, si eso es...Pero dejaste a Dobby aqui, el dijo que la protegeria que daria su vida...Y si a el lo mataron..No, calla, tiene que haber una solucion logica, para esto.._

En ese momento, sintio que el espejo, comenzo a vibrar, y lo saco de su pantalon, en el vio el reflejo de Ginny..

-..Harry, ¿Donde estas?..-Dijo la chica con preocupacion, detras de ella aparecio la oficina del chico, por lo cual pudo dedusir, que estaba en el Ministerio..

-..Sali a caminar, y...¿Que paso, por que la casa esta destruida?..-Dijo el chico..

-..Llegaron gigantes, decian que te buscaban..-Dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos..

-..¿Donde estas, ahora?..¿En el Ministerio?..-Dijo Harry..

-..Si, pero papa, esta en San Mungo, mama esta con el, Harry ve por favor, yo no puedo salir, no me dejan, hay casi 50 aurores, aqui, ¿Sabes que pasa?..-Dijo la chica, esperando una respuesta, pero Harry no dijo nada, por que, no queria decir que el era responsable de eso..

-..Mira, ire al Ministerio, por ti, y de ahi, vamos a ver a tu padre..-Dijo Harry, despues de unos minutos de silencio..

Cuando el chico, llego al Ministerio, le costo mucho, por que no podia aparecerse, asi que tuvo que tomar el tren el cual estaba lleno de gente Muggle, ellos no se percataban de habia un mago ahi, y lo peor, es que ya habia comenzado a tomar fuerzas una guerra por el bien y el mal, no sabian que, podrian morir..

El chico llego al ministerio y en cuanto llego, vio que en su oficina se encontraban 15 aurores justo en la puerta...

-..Señor Potter, pase..-Dijo uno de ellos y le dio paso, justo cuando entro, Ginny estaba en la silla tomando un te, habia mas aurores por todas parte, casi no habia espacio en esa pequeña oficina..

-..Harry..-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa mientras lo besa..

-..Hola, ¿Estas bien?..-Dijo Harry quien buscaba alguna señal de Dobby..

-..Si, si no hubiera sido por Dobby, no, no se que, habria pasado..

-..¿Dobby, que paso?..

-..Veraz, Dobby llego a mi habitacion, gritando que los gigantes se acercaban, lo unico que vi fue una nota, y el espejo, segundos despues ya estaba aqui..

-..¿Leeiste la nota?..

-..No he tenido tiempo, por que, aqui hay mucha gente..

-..Lo se..Vamos..

En ese momento los dos querian salir de la oficina, pero los aurores no los dejaban..

-...Como, que no podemos salir..-Dijo Harry, molesto..

-..Lo siento, Potter, pero son ordenes del primer ministro..-Decia unos de los aurores, que eran compañeros de trabajo de Harry..

-..Del primer ministro, te das cuenta, Marshall, que, podria querer verlon, y nosotros aqui..

-..Lo entiendo, pero comprende no puedo, ademas hasta donde se, tu querias proteccion para Ginny, ¿no?..

-..Si, pero eso que tiene que ver, quiero que la cuiden, no que la encierren...

-..Todo es parte, del paquete..A mi no me veas, son ordenes de tu suegro..-Dijo el tipo, y se fue..

-..¿Saldremos?..-Pregunto Ginny..

-..No, pero tengo una idea..-Dijo Harry, y en ese momento saco algo de su mochila, las cosas que los gemelos le habian dado, podrian salvarlo..Lanzo unas bombas fetidas, y todos corrieron..

-..Ahora, vamos..-Dijo Harry, y desaparecion justo en la donde estaba la fuente..

-..¿Que hacemos aqui?..-Dijo Ginny..

-..No lo se..-Dijo Harry, se encontraban justo en el cementerio, (donde las tumbas de los padres se encuentan) el chico no tenia ni idea, de por que habia pensado estar ahi..

Se querdaron callados, no habia señal de Muggles, en el lugar, parecia que se los habia tragado la tierra..

-..Bien, tu iras a casa de Ron, y te quedaras ahi..-Dijo Harry, dandole unas cuantas cosas de su mochila..

-..¿Que?..Tomalas tu, podrias necesitarlas..-Dijo Ginny, con una ternura, mientras le regresaba las bombas fetidas a Harry, el cual no dudo en besarla..

**En definitiva son el uno para el otro, mira que ayudarlo en todo y comprender, no hay chicas asi, mira que si Harry sale vivo de esto seran felices por el resto de sus vidas...**


	29. El ED y La Orden del Fenix vs VOLDEMORT

**Ahora si, la batalla por el bien y el mal...¿Quien ganara?... _ESTO SERA DURO PARA TODOS, PERO MI DECISION ESTA TOMADA.. SOLO UN BANDO GANARA.. SOLO UNO VIVIRA.._**

**Lo de Snape sea el remplazo del Señor Tenebroso no es verdad, solo es algo de misterio, jeje..**

**ED y La Orden del Fenix vs VOLDEMORT**

Harry aun besaba a Ginny con amor, pero sobre todo con pasion, pues tal vez esa era la ultima vez que la besaba..No queria admitirlo pero habia pocas posibilidades de que el volviera con vida despues del enfrentamiento con Voldemort..Queria estar seguro de que el poco tiempo que le quedaba fuera feliz con Ginny, pero sobre todo que ella no saliera herida..

Ese beso duro mucho, el chico no queria separarse de Ginny queria pensar que estaba en una pesadilla y que con ese beso despertaria, y se daria cuenta de que todo estaba bien, que el estaba aun en casa..Entre beso y beso Harry sintio en el cuello la punta de una varita..Harry comenzaba a ponerse nervioso pero sobre todo asustado pues Ginny estaba ahi, si lo mataban Ginny quedaria sola..Harry volteo tan rapido mientras cubria a Ginny y sacaba su varita, pero no vio a nadie..

-..Harry, que pasa?..-Pregunto Ginny al oido de Harry..

-..Nada, solo senti que, olvidalo..-Dijo Harry y se volteo a ver a Ginny a los ojos, despues se acerco lentamente mientras le

tocaba el rostro..En cuanto los labios de Harry tocaron los de Ginny, el chico sintio que lo levantaban, Ginny miraba a Harry con temor, la varita de Harry callo al suelo mientras Ginny sacaba su varita se escucharon risas..

-..Draco, los estas asustando..-Dijo una voz de mujer despues ven que Hermione se les acerca justo para darse cuenta de que

el ED a llegado a ayudarlos..

Bajaron a Harry y se dieron cuenta de que Neville y Draco habian levantado a Harry, tenian puestos unos guantes de invisibilidad cortesia de los gemelos Weasley..

-..¿Como nos encontraron?..-Preguntaron Harry y Ginny, al mismo tiempo pues no tenian idea de como...

-..Pues veran resulta que, su espejo doble, esta conectado al nuestro, no se, si recuerdan que, los compramos asi..-Dijo Ron quien trataba de contener la risa que ahora Draco y Neville le habian contagiado, pues los dos chicos aun parecian divertidos por la cara de Harry, al ver como lo levantavan en el aire..

-..Bueno, si, recuerdo que dije, que seria bueno, mantenernos informados de todo, pero este es de Ginny y mio, como..-Dijo Harry, sin complender como podrian haberse enterado si no habia huzado el espejo del ED..

-..No eres el unico que sabe como espiar..-Dijo Malfoy..-Esos dias que pase con Melinda durante la escuela, me sirvieron de algo..-Dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa, pues el habia interseptado el espejo..

Hermione, Luna, Ginny y Harry, observaban a Ron, Neville y Draco, con seriedad, y pues los chicos aun reian, pero a los demas no les parecia gracioso..

-..Hubieras visto tu cara Potter..-Dijo Draco mientras sonreia, su sonrisa se fue apagando al ver las caras serias de los demas..

-..¿Y que tal todo?..-Pegunto Neville minutos despues de que su ataque de risa se habia acabado..

-..Bueno, hay algo, que deben saber, resulta de Dumbledore, siempre tuvo razon..

-..¿De que hablas?..-Dijo Hermione

-..¿Potter, haciendote el heroe, de nuevo?..-Dice una voz, detras de ellos era Moody..

-..¿Como nos encontraron..?..-Dice Draco asustado, ahora eran los demas los que sonreian..

-..Draco, de donde crees que aprendiste el arte de espiar..-Dijo Melinda, quien llegaba con Charlie, Lupin, Tonks, Bill, George, Fred, y Krum..

-..¿Que hace el aqui?..-Dijo Ron, con celos al ver a Krum, quien ahora miraba con una sonrisa a Hermione, y le daba un beso en la mano, la chica solo sonreia, apenada..

-..¿Oye, ya estan casados, y tienen hijos, no crees que es ridiculo sentir celos?..-Dice Draco, para Ron..

-..Draco, no hables..-Dice Ron, con celos..

-..¿Bien, Harry ibas a decirnos, que Dumbledore, que?..-Dijo Hermione, apenada, por que Ron, comenzaba a ponerse verde del coraje, de ver como Krum y su esposa, aun mantenian amistad..

-..Bueno..Es dificil, pero Dumbledore siempre dijo, que Snape estaba de nuestro lado..-Dijo Harry..

-..Hasta la fecha..-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa..-Pero, ya sabemos que el tipo esta loco..¿Que hay de novedad, en eso?..-

Hermione lo vio, con cara de disgusto, y el chico solo se limito a cambiar su sonrisa por seriedad..

-..Pues, es verdad..Snape esta de nuesto lado..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿QUE?..-Gritaron todos..

-..Harry, no estaras enfermo verdad..-Dijo Lupin, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, y parecia tomar su temperatura corporal..

-..Estoy bien, hace unas horas hable con el, y le crei..-Harry, no podia creer, lo que decia, Snape era bueno..

-..¿Hablaste con Snape?..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Si, y resulta que, siempre estubo de nuestro lado, pero tenia que aparentar no estarlo..Era un doble espia..-Dijo Harry, acercandose a Ginny..

-..Bien vamos a hacer esto, vayan al centro, y nos esperan ahi, nosotros vamos a San Mungo por Arthur..Tenemos que discutir esto todos juntos..-Dijo Moody, y despues desaparecieron todos los de la Orden..

Los del ED, se quedaron solos, y Harry sentia las miradas en su espalda, mientras tomaba las manos de Ginny..

-..Bueno, nos vemos..-Dijo Krum y se despidio, de todos..

-..Potter, que clase de idiota eres, como para creer, las palabras de Snape..-Dijo Draco, el chico parecia molesto pero, preocupado a la vez..

-..Miren vi algo, que no creirian, mi madre y el..Snape estaba enamorado de mi madre, y ella pues, lo estubo en un tiempo, pero despues se enamoro de mi padre, y..-Dijo Harry, tratando de calmar a los presentes..

-...Harry, lo que hayas visto, no justifica, lo que hizo ese hombre...-Dijo Hermione..-El, asesino a Dumbledore, lo viste, cierto..

-..Lo se..-Dijo Harry, pues Hermione tenia razon, el que Snape estubiera enamorado de Lily Potter, no justificaba lo que habia echo..

Ron comenzo a caminar..-No hay muggles aqui, que raro..-Todos miraron a todos lados, y era verdad, no habia muggles ahi, era una zona muggle y no habia muggles, era extraño, bueno era muy temprano aun, tal vez esa era la causa, ¿o no?..

Los demas siguieron a Ron, quien parecia tener su varita en guardia por dentro de la chamarra..Detras de el, estaba Hermione, quien miraba a todos lados, preocupada..Draco, Neville y Luna estaban justo adelante de Harry y Ginny, los cuales venian hasta atras, y parecian tener una charla..

-...Harry, yo te creo..-Le dijo Ginny, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa..

-..De verdad..-Dijo Harry, no podia creer que, la chica con la que se habia casado, lo pudiera amar tanto, como para decir eso..El chico esperaba que, le gritara y no le hablara, por haber dicho que buscaria a Snape con ayuda de todos, y despues haber ido solo..Pero no fue asi, como Ginny le habia dicho, tenia suerte por que era el unico esposo, que tenia el apoyo de su esposa, para ir en busca de un profugo de la ley...Harry se sentia tan feliz, pues no solo esa mujer lo amaba, si no que, lo comprendia y ayudaba en todas sus locuras, si el chico se hubiera casado con otra, esa otra, no lo apoyaria como lo hacia la mujer que estaba aun lado de el, y le sonreia mientras le tomaba la mano...

-..Sabes Ron, tiene razon, no hay muggle aqui, es muy extraño, a lo que se, esta es una zona muggle..-Dijo Ginny, mientra tomaba la mano de Harry y observaba a todos lados preocupada..

La cicatriz de Harry, comenzo a doler, y el chico no puedo ocultar el dolor, de tal forma que callo al suelo..Haciendo un gran ruido, todos los del ED, regresaron a ayudar..

-..¿Harry, estas bien?..-Dijo Ginny, mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie..

-..No, es la cicatriz, esta cerca, deben irse..-Contesto Harry, asustado..

-..Potter estamos en esto juntos..-Dijo Luna, y todos asistieron con la cabeza..Y sin pensarlo dos veces, todos aparecieron no muy lejos de San Mungo, justo en el centro de Londres, pero para su sopresa todo el centro estaba destruido, parecia que, una gran bomba habia caido ahi, y habia destruido el lugar por completo, los locales y tiendas se encontraban desechas algunas se encontraban con un pequeño incendio, por dentro..La gente corria desesperada, y murmuraba algo sobre ¿gigantes y el fin del mundo?..

-..¡Hey!, ¿que pasa?..-Pregunto Neville, a un tipo que corria, con un niño en brazos..

-.Gigantes, ¿no los vieron?, tienen suerte...¿Tu, eres Potter, cierto?..Tu buscan chico, debes cuidarte..-Dijo el hombre, parecia tener 40 años...Y al ver a Harry, pero sobre todo la cicatriz, lo miro con terror, despues desaparecio, entre la multitud...

-..Gigantes..Perfecto, ahora ni los muggles estan a salvo..-Dijo Ron, algo molesto, mientras miraba a todos lados..

-..Vaya, vaya, vaya que tenemos aqui..Pero si son los salvadores del mundo magico..-Dijo una voz, y de entre la multitud, salio Lucios Malfoy, sin varita...

Harry, rapidamente saco la suya, al mismo tiempo Ginny y todos los demas, el hombre solo los miro, y despues sonrio...

-..¿Que, van a, hacerme daño?..-Dijo el hombre, con una voz infantil...

-..¿Que hace usted, aqui, como salio..?..-Pregunto Hermione..

-..No pienso contestarle a una Sangre Su..-Dijo Lucios, con una mirada de asco, al ver a Hermione..

-..No te atrevas a decirlo..-Dijo Draco..Quien miraba a su padre con odio..Al mismo tiempo todos los demas chicos apuntaban con la varita al hombre..

-..Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aqui, el hijo prodigo, el traidor que asesino a su madre...-Dijo Lucios

-..Yo no la mate..-Dijo Draco..Mientras apuntaba con la varita a la garganta de su padre..

-..Adelante hazlo, demuestra que eres un Malfoy, que el ser un Mortifago esta en tu sangre..-Dijo Lucios, con una sonrisa diabolica..Mientras veia la varita..

-..No, yo no soy un asesino, no soy un Malfoy, ni un Mortifago...-

-..Eres devil..Eso es lo que eres, el socializar con los Weasley, Potter, y los Muggles, te ha echo una basura, Draco..-Dijo el hombre, mientras miraba con asco a todos, pero en especial a su hijo...

-..Draco, deja que el ministerio se haga cargo..-Dijo Luna...

-..No...-Comento Draco, con odio..

-..Draco, estas molesto, y algunas veces, hacemos cosas que no queremos..-Dijo Hermione..

-..Los insulto..No se dan cuenta..

-..Oh!!, no, estoy asustado, que vas a hacerme, no eres mas que un perdedor, no eres capaz de huzar una maldicion contra mi, soy tu padre...-Dijo el hombre, de verdad que se habia vuelto loco en Azcaban, como para decir que lo mataran...

-..No eres mi padre, mi padre, no haria lo que tu has echo...

-..No eres capaz de llevar el nombre Malfoy en alto, no eres mas que, un...

-..Es un Weasley, y eso es algo que usted, no sabria apreciar..-Dijo Harry, mientras se acerca a Lucios y se pone justo aun lado, despues todos los del ED, se le unieron mientras apuntan al corazon, del tipo, el cual de verdad parecia asustado..

-..Si, es un Weasley, es una basu...-Dijo Lucios..

-..No te atrevas..-Le advirtio Draco..

-...Lucios Malfoy, bien echo chicos..-Dijo otra voz, que provenia de Arthur Weasley, y despues toda la Orden se les unio...

-..¿Arthur?..Como siempre tan inoportuno, solo nos estabamos saludando, verdad..-Dijo Lucios..

-...Saludo o no, tu no deberias estar aqui..-Dijo el señor Weasley..

-..Ni, tu..-Dijo el otro tipo con una sonrisa..

-..Creiste que los gigantes, me harian daño, soy mas fuerte de lo que crees..-Dijo el señor Weasley, con una sonrisa..-Llevenselo, y que no salga esta vez..-Dijo despues mientras unos aurores, llegaban, y se lo llevaran..-Parece que no somos los unicos que, estamos en guerra..-Despues mirando a todos lados..

-..Segun los Muggles, habia gigantes..-Dijo Luna..

-..Si, creo que esta vez, todos estamos en peligro..-Dijo el señor Wesley, mientras miraba a Harry..-¿Estas bien?..-Dijo despues mirando al chico, quien de nuevo volvia a tocarse la frente...

-..No, esta doliendome, no me gusta nada esto..-Dijo Harry, mientras se tocaba la frente, y cerraba los ojos..

-..No eres el unico..-Dijo Luna

-..Fuiste muy valiente, de verdad..-Dijo Arthur, mirando a Draco..

-..Solo, hizo lo que un Weasley haria..-Dijo Ron..

-..Pero no soy un Weasley...-Comento Draco con tristeza..

-..Lo eres...-Dijo Molly, mientras lo abrazaba..

-..Bienvenido a la familia..-Dijo Ron, con una sonrisa..

-..Bien, bien, dejemos esta escena feliz, para despues ¿vamos a ganar o no?..-Dijo Moody, con una sonrisa..

-..Moody, tiene razon, hay que comenzar, Harry, que era lo que tenias que contarme..-Dijo Arthur, mirando a Harry, el chico ahora le ardia menos la cicatriz..

-...Bueno, la verdad, es que...-Dijo Harry, completamente apenado..

-..¿Que pasa?..

-...Hable con Snape, y...

-..¿Hablaste con el, donde esta..?..

-..En la mansion Riddley..

-..¿La mansion Riddley?..

-..Si, dijo que...

-..¿Que sucede?...

-..Dijo, que podria soportar unos minutos, pero deberiamos llegar, para terminar con Voldemort..

-.Bien, ya escucharon, vamonos..-Dijo el señor Weasley, guiñando un ojo para Harry, despues todos algo confundidos, comenzaron a caminar..

Horas despues ya habian llegado al lugar, la luz aun era fuerte, lograron ver que los gigantes parecian reunirse con Voldemort, parecia un gran festin..

-..Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, cuando caiga la noche, los atrapamos..-Dijo el señor Weasley, habia 50 aurores extras con ellos, mientras otros 50 mas parecian moverse a otro lado..

-..Señor Weasley, yo..-Dijo Harry, cuando pudieron estar a solas..

-..¿Si, Harry, dime?..-Dijo el señor Weasley, mirando al chico distraidamente..

-..No se, si sea buena idea que, ustedes esten aqui..-Dijo Harry con tristeza..

-..Harry, necesitamos estar unidos..Somos mas que ellos, podemos vencerlos..-Dijo un Arthur Weasley, valiente..

Harry se quello callado, pues no sabia que decir, solo sonrio, y se alejo..El cielo, que se encontraba despejado, comenzo a nublarse de la nada, tapando por completo la luz del sol...

-..Bueno, se hizo de noche, mas rapido de lo que pensamos, hay que aprovechar, el momento, ahora..-Dijo el señor Weasley, y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar...

Cuando llegaron, no habia nadie, parecia que las personas que se encontraban ahi, habian desaparecido..

-..No hay nadie..-Dijo Luna..Todos tenian en alto sus varitas..Harry saco su mapa del merodeador, y vio que habia gente en todos lados, parecian esconderse..(es que habia echo una modificacion para el mapa, con ayuda de los Gemelos)

-..Saben que estamos aqui..-Dijo Harry..Cuando vio en el mapa, que ahora los estaban rodeando..

Pero antes de que, pudiera avisar que a los demas, un rayo verde le dio en el pecho a Moody, Lupin, y a 10 aurores mas..Todos asustados, comenzaron a lanzar hechizos contra el aire, pero no habia nadie..La cicatriz de Harry, comenzo a doler, y otro rayo verde callo en otras 15 personas todas ellas aurores..Habia un sin fin de luces por todos lados...Todos esquivando los verdes, pues sabian que era la maldicion Avada Quedrava..Mientras la cicatriz de Harry le ardia, y el chico esquivaba, las maldiciones, como los hechizos, el mapa se le cayo de las manos, y sin darse cuenta no supo donde quedo..

Mientras se agachaba, y buscaba el mapa, vio que la vibora comenzaba a arrastrarse, no muy lejos de ahi..

-..Draco, encarguense de la vibora, necesito que este muerta, entiendes..

Dijo Harry, para Draco, y el chico, junto con Ron y Hermione comenzaron a buscar la vibora mientras Ginny, era llevaba a otro lugar

pues, la chica ya tenia el tobillo mal, pues el ultimo hechizo que habia esquibado, se habia roto el tobillo, y no podia caminar, bien..

Al igual que el señor Weasley, quien se habia roto una pierna..

En cuanto Harry, vio que Ginny y el señor Weasley, depararecian, del lugar, junto con 15 aurores, el chico fue en busca de Voldemort..

Moody, Lupin y Tonks, ya estaban muertos, y ya quedaban pocos, tanto de los buenos, como de los malos..Snape, no aparecia..

_-..Tal vez, ya esta muerto.._Decia la cabeza de Harry..

Cuando Harry, parecia buscar a Voldemort, se sorprendio, al ver a Bellatrix, quien trato de lanzarle un hechizo, pero Snape el cual salio de la nada, lo salvo, haciendo que la mujer, y el, morieran..Harry, no podia creer, que Snape, lo hubiera salvado, tal vez, de verdad no lo odiaba tanto, por ser un Potter, pues tenia esos hermosos ojos, de Lily Evans, la mujer a quien habia amado..

Harry sintio que la cicatriz le ardia, Voldemort debia estar cerca..Vio, en el suelo a Colagusano, el cual estaba muerto, tal vez el propio Voldemort, lo habia matado..

_-..Draco, ya la encontaron, o aun no?.._Harry, comenzaba a desesperarse, pues, en cual quier momento, podia que Voldemort se apareciera, y el aun era inmortal..

_-..No, aun no.._Contesto Draco..

_-..Busquenla, necesito que este muerta, para matar a Voldemort..-_Decia Harry, para Draco aun buscaban a la vibora, para destruirla..

_-..Eso hacemos, Potter, pero es dificil buscar a un animal que se arrastra, y es mas agil que todos nosotros..-_-Decia Draco, los dos se mantenian informados, de todo por la mente..

-..¿Pero que tenemos aqui, si es Potter?..-Dijo una voz, y era Voldemort..El cual se veia demacrado, ya era un casi mortal..

_-..Mantenme informado de lo que pasa, cuando la maten avisame de inmediato..-_Dijo de nuevo Harry, para Draco..El le contesto con un claro..-_Si descuida.._

-..Dime Potter, no sientes algo por las personas que ya no estan aqui, ahora, y que estan muertas...-Dijo Voldemort

-..Desde cuando le interesa lo que, siento..

-..Por que, puedo hacer que los veas de nuevo, claro matandote..-Mientras Voldemort caia al suelo, herido, parecia cansado..

-.._Harry ya es mortal.._

-..¿Que le susede?..-Dijo Harry con una sonrisa..-Oh!!, Claro, ya es mortal, no es cierto..-Dijo Harry, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo pateo...

Al momento de hacer patear al hombre, Harry cae al suelo, cada vez que lastimaba a Voldemort, el se debilitaba...Asi continuaron con hechizos, durante unos minutos, cuando ninguno de los dos pudo mas, Harry ya tenia un brazo roto, y le faltaba el aire.. Voldemort estaba en las mismas condiciones, las varitas habian salido volando despues del ultimo hechizo de Harry, en donde hizo que por error su varita saliera por los aires, justo para caer entre la inmenza hierva que habia en el lugar..Seria dificil intentar buscarla, con el brazo roto, ademas su tobillo le dolia y no podia mantenerse de pie, por mucho tiempo, todo lo que le pasaba a Harry le susedia a Voldemort, y viceberza..Harry comenzaba a creer, que tal vez, al matar a Voldemort el tambien lo haria, podria que al huzar todo su poder, y la poca fuerza que le quedaba, el pudiera terminar tan herido que, tal vez no volveria a ver a Ginny..No tendria esa familia que habia comenzado a crear en su cabeza unas semanas antes..Pues, dos dias antes de la boda, Ginny y el, se habian ilucionado de que tal vez Ginny seria madre, pero no era asi, solo se dieron cuenta de que, era solo una falza alarma, y para Harry la alegria de pensar que, por fin seria padre, era lo mejor que le podia haber pasado...Ademas de enamorarse, y casarse con Ginny, y de tener los amigos que tenia..

-..Espero que te hayas despedido de tu vida Potter..-Dijo Voldemort, entre cortadamente, pues al hombre le costaba mucho respirar..

-..El que deberia hacer eso es usted..-Dijo Harry del mismo modo..

Los dos, estaban en el suelo, boca abajo, mientras se arrastraban, Harry sentia que las piernas las tenia destrosadas, pues ya habia caido varias veces, al suelo, y justo aun lado de las rocas...Por algun motivo Voldemort, tomo un cuchillo mientras lo sostenia con las manos, las cuales estaban sangrando, trato de llevar el arma hasta el pecho de Harry que ahora estaba boca arriba..

-.._Potter, ¿donde estas?..Responde..-_Decia una voz, era la de Draco, lo que pasaba era que los sobrevivientes, querian

ayudar a Harry, pero ni el mismo sabia donde estaba ahora...

Ahora, la pelea se habia acabado, ya no habia nadie de los malos..

_-..Draco, solo dime algo Ginny, esta bien...-_Comento Harry, para Draco...

-.._Si, si esta bien, ¿pero donde estas?.._

-.._Solo, dile, que la amo, por favor, solo eso, dile que ni la muerte dejara que deje de amarla.._

-.._Estas loco, ¿donde demonios estas?...-_Contesto Draco, algo molesto y cansado..

-.._Voy a morir, entiendelo, no quiero que Ginny me vea asi..._

_-..Potter, no voy dejar que...Potter me escuchas.._

Harry ya no contestaba, habia cerrado su mente para que Draco no escuchara, lo que le pasaria, pues Harry estaba seguro de que Draco, se daria cuenta cuando Harry muriera, si seguian conectados de esa forma..

-..Listo para morir, Potter...-Dijo Voldemort..

-..No se da cuenta de que si yo muero usted lo hara..-Dijo Harry, no sabia por que, lo habia echo, pero le encanto ver la cara que

habia puesto aquel hombre, que estaba frente a el, y levantaba un cuchillo en lo alto, con mucho trabajo..

-..Si es una cuartada para que no te mate estas muy equibocado..

-..No es nada de eso es la verdad..

Los dos, hombres ahora estaban en el suelo, el cuchillo cayo al suelo, no muy lejos de la mano de Harry...

-..En ese caso creo que me arriesgare..-Dijo Voldemort, para cuando el hombre trato de tomar el cuchillo, lo unico que vio fue que dicha arma, se levanto en el aire, mientras este se clavaba en su pecho, (en el corazon, claro si es que, tenia corazon)...Lo que habia pasado, es que Harry huzo toda su fuerza, para levantar el arma, con la mente, como el chico ya estaba muy devil, huzo todo su poder, y en cuanto Voldemort, cayo al suelo, Harry solo sonrio..

-.._Potter, ¿donde estas?..-_Decia, una voz, era la de Draco, el chico aun trataba de buscarlo..

-.._Ni siquiera yo, se donde estoy..-_Dijo Harry, algo cansado sus parpados, comenzaban a cansarle..

-..Harry, no te duermas..Por favor, no me dejes...-Dijo otra voz 2 minutos despues, era Ginny, y los demas, se habian aparecido, pues debido a que el mapa del merodeador, se habia caido, Ginny lo tenia, y asi se habian dado cuenta de donde estaba..

-..Ginny, te, amo...Nunca lo olvides..-Dijo Harry, y cerro los ojos, lentamente...

Pero al momento de cerrarlos, no fue la oscuridad, de sus parpados, lo que veia, si no, una luz blanca, que le segaba los ojos...

**¡Harry a muerto!, noooooooooo!!!, no esperen, aun falta mas, falta un capitulo... ¿Pero esa luz, que es?.. Podran soportar la angustia, jejeje... Por que yo no, pero a mi me da igual yo ya me se el final, jejeje...**


	30. ¿VIVIR O MORIR?

**HARRY NO LE HAGAS ESO A GINNY, NI A NOSOTROS.. Bueno pensandolo bien, yo soy la que le hace eso, al pobre hombre, jeje...¿Quieren saber que sucedera?, leean..**

**¿VIVIR O MORIR?**

Harry, aparece en un lugar en donde la luz blanca parece deñarle la vista, pues por todos lados la ve..Lentamente se levanta, pues el chico parecia estar tumbado boca arriba...El lugar se encuentra vasio, hasta que..

-..Harry..-Dice una voz, y el chico ve a Siruis..Su Padrino..

-..Siruis, ¿eres tu?..-Dice el chico y se acerca al hombre, el cual lo abraza..-No lo puedo creer, ¿espera estoy muerto?..

-..No, Harry, no lo estas..-Dice una voz de mujer, y su madre a parece del otro lado...

-..¿Mama?..-Dice el chico..Y corre a abrazar a la mujer..

-..¿Y para mi no hay nada?..-Dice otra voz, y el chico se da cuenta de que era su padre, el cual sale con una sonrisa...El chico lo abraza...

-..¿Si no estoy muerto, por que los veo, y los puedo tocar?..-Dice el chico, aquien comenzaban a llenarsele los ojos de lagrimas..

-..Digamos que, es como un sueño, hijo..-Dice el James Potter, y Harrry se da cuenta de que son casi identicos, salvo por los ojos...

-..Veraz Harry, aun no es tu momento...-Dice Lily..

-..Sobre todo por que vas a hacer padre..-Dice Sirius..

-..¿Padre?..-Harry, con una sonrisa..

-..Si, padre, no te diremos cuando, por que, no seria apropiado..-Dijo James, con una sonrisa..

-..¿Pero sera, pronto, cierto?..-Pregunto Harry con una sonrisa, esperando una respuesta..

-..Bueno, digamos, que, sera cuando menos lo imagines..-Dice Sirius, con una sonrisa de complicidad, junto con James y Lily..

-..¿Ustedes, saben algo que yo, no?..-Dijo Harry..

-..Si..Pero no diremos nada...-Dijo Lily..

-..No es bueno adivinar el futuro..-Dijo James..

-..Bueno Harry, es hora de volver, adios..-Dice Sirius, y se acerca al chico, despues Lily y James, lo tocan (lo empujan igeramente), y el chico se tambalea, y despues ve como cae de lo que parece una nube, por que ve como sus padres y padrino lo despiden desde arriba..Justo en ese momento Harry, comienza a caer al vasio, uno en donde hay oscuridad, despues escucha un llanto, que cada vez se hace mas y mas fuerte..

-..Harry, por favor, no me hagas esto..-Decia una voz de mujer que al mismo tiempo, parace llorar, Harry, no alcanza a reconocer la voz, pues la escucha con eco, y muy alejada..Pero era la voz de Ginny..Lentamente abre los ojos, y comienza a ver, formas borrosas..

-..Abrio los ojos..-Dice una voz, de hombre, mientras el chico escucha como mas gente comienza a celebrar, o algo asi..

_DIAS DESPUES.._

Harry ya estaba en San Mungo, habia pasado ya una semana ahi, Ginny estaba acargo de su cuidado...

-..¿Que hora es?..-Dijo Harry, cuando Ginny parecia a ver boztezado..

-..Creo que, las 3 de la madrugada..-Dijo Ginny..

-..Deberias, ir a dormir, estare bien..-Dijo Harry, la chica, solo le dijo que, si, y salio de la habitacion, despues de unos minutos entro Melinda, la mujer traia consigo un libro, sobre "la vida, despues de la muerte"..

-..Potter, vaya ya era hora de que despertaras..-Dice una voz y era Melinda, la cual parecia leer, y ve de reojo a Harry..

-..Lo siento, es que estas medicinas, solo me hacen dormir...-Dice el chico, mientras observa para todos lados..

-..Lo se..-Dice la mujer, quien continua leyendo..-Vuelve a dormir..Te hara bien..-Y Harry, cerro los ojos..Pero no tenia sueño..

Resulta, que en cuanto Harry cerro los ojos, solo se quedo dormido, no respondia pero aun asi se encontraba herido, todos los demas se encontraban heridos, unos mas que los otros, pero de inmediato habian llevado a Harry, y a los demas a San Mungo..

-..¿Ganamos?..-Pregunta Harry, minutos despues..

-..Potter, ya me has preguntado eso, unas 40 veces, y te repito lo mismo, si ganamos..-Dijo Melinda aun continua leyendo...

-..Perdon, pero es que, a veces creo que, esto es un sueño, y que aun no, hemos vencido a Voldemort..

-..Mira, Harry, entiendo, tu posicion, de verdad, pero ganamos, el cuerpo de quien tu-sabes-, se hizo cenizas, y dudo mucho que regrese..

-..Pero estoy vivo, regresara..

-..En realidad, veraz, tecnicamente, estubiste muerto, por, 10 Segundos..El otro dia..

-..¿De verdad?..

-..Si, mira, nadie queria decirlo, pero si es la unica forma de que, ya no me preguntes lo mismo cada vez que me vez, no tengo otra opcion, mas que confesar, y hablando de confesiones, segun este libro, hay una vida, despues de la muerte, ¿tu viste algo?..

-..No, creo que, no, sabes, esos libros de Muggles, muchas veces, son mentiras..-

-..Oye, los que escribieron este libro no son Muggles..-Dijo Molesta..

-..Entonces, estube muerto..-Dijo Harry, trantando de cambiar la charla

-..Si..

_¿Por eso hable con mis padres, y con Sirius?..-_Dice Harry, mientras cierra los ojos.._-..Pero, ella dijo que, fue el otro dia...Bueno, Harry ellos dijieron que era un sueño...Lo que haya sido, me agrado volver a verlos..-_Y con eso Harry se quedo dormido, a la mañana siguiente, Melinda ya no estaba, quien se encontraba era Ginny, la cual parecia checar unas cuantas heridas de Harry en el pecho.

-..¡Hola!..-Dice Harry, con una sonrisa..

-..¡Hola!..-Dijo Ginny, sin prestar atencion a Harry, quien le observaba el vientre, pues, acaba de tener un sueño en donde Ginny tenia el vientre de una mujer que tenia por lo menos 7 meses de embarazo..Y tenia la esperanza de que por lo menos, tubieran unos dias de embarazo...

-..¿Oye, no has, mm, tu sabes, nada?..-Dijo Harry, esperanzado de que pudiera ser padre..Mientras le hacia señas con las manos, a su esposa, como tratando de explicarle un posible embarazo...

-..Bueno, me hice un examen esta mañana, pero aun estoy esperando los resultados...-Dice la chica mientras se alejaba de Harry y anotaba algo..

-..Pero, tu crees, que, no se, tu sabes..-Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa..

-..Espero que si, ademas no seriamos los unicos, Neville y Gabrielle, se nos adelantaron ademas de Ron y Hermione...-Dijo Ginny, mientras parecia checar que el tratamiento de Harry, estubiera en orden..

-..Bueno, creo que a Ron, le encanta ser padre...-Dice Harry, despues de unos minutos de silencio..

-..Potters..-Dijo una voz, era Draco, que tenia muletas, pues una pierna la tenia rota..

-..Hola, Draco, que tal tu pierna..-Dijo Harry, mientras se acomodaba, le dolian el pecho, pues tenia vendas por todo el abdomen..

-..No puedo, quejarme, tu estas peor..Ya supieron la noticia, Neville y Gabrille padres, yo lo sabia, se los dije, pero los que no tienen perdon son Ron y Hermione, de nuevo padres..Que ese Weasley, no se cansa...De verdad, parecen conejos, no terminan de tener uno, cuando ya van por el otro...-Dijo Draco, acercandose a la habitacion..

-.Escuche eso..-Dijo Ron, el chico entraba, parecia verse mejor que los demas...Solo parecia caminar con un vaston..

-..Bueno, hay que cambiar de tema, les parece..-Dijo Ginny, mientras veia como su hermano y Draco, parecian discutir..

-..Dime ¿que se siente ser el unico que este aun enfermo?..-Dijo Draco, hacia Harry..

-..No puedo quejarme, tengo a la mejor Sanadora..-Harry mirando a Ginny..Ginny solo sonrio, mientras los dejaba solos, un momento...

-..El señor Harry Potter, se encuentra mejor..-Dijo otra voz, y Harry no sabia de quien se trataba, pero despues ve como Dobby, se le acerca..

-..Dobby, ¿estas bien?..-Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa, pues no sabia nada del elfo..Hasta ese momento..

-..Si, pero usted esta bien, señor..-Dijo el elfo..El elfo parecia algo lastimado estaba igual que Ron, llevaba un vaston..

-..Si, gracias..-Dijo Harry..

-..¿Oigan, ahora si me van a hacer tio, o no?..-Dijo Ron, mirando a Harry y Ginny, minutos despues, Draco casi se ahoga, pues tomaba algo de cafe..

-..¿QUE?..-Contestaron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo..

-..¿Que si me van a ser tio?..-Dijo Ron, distraidamente..-Oh, vamos es normal, estan casados, malo, que no lo estubieran..-Ninguno de los dos, dijo nada..Solo cambiaban miradas y sonrisas..-..Bueno, miren, solo uno, si..-Dijo Ron..

-..Ron, cuando eso pase, creeme, seras el primero enterarte, claro despues de Ginny, y yo, pero, te lo diremos..-Dijo Harry..

-..Lo prometen..-Dijo Ron..

-..Lo prometo..-Dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa..

-..Oye, Weasley, hay que irnos, Potter tiene que descansar..Dobby, andando..-Dijo Draco..Mientras salian y cerraban la puerta..

-..Adios, señor Potter..-Dijo el elfo..

Al dia siguiente cuando los dos ya estaban en casa...

-..Debes, descansar..-Dijo Ginny, mirando a Harry..

-..Otra vez..Oye, ya descanse, lo suficiente en San Mungo..-Dijo Harry, defendiendose..

-..No me intersa, tienes que descansar..-Dijo Ginny, cuando Harry y ella, ya estaba en la habitacion..

-..La que, se ve cansada eres tu..-Dijo Harry, seductoramente, mientras comienza a darle un pequeño masaje, en el cuello..

-..Harry...-Dijo la chica, mientras el, ya comenzaba a desabotonarle la blusa..Harry se humedecio los labios, y comenzo a besar el cuello de la chica..-..Tienes que, descansar..-Mientras Ginny cerraba los ojos...

-..Que, mejor manera de descansar, que asi..-Dijo Harry, mientras bajaba peligrosamente por el cuello de Ginny, mientras aun le desabotonaba la blusa a la chica..Despues la chica se mordio el labio, pues hace mucho que no estaba con Harry, de esa manera..

-..Pero, prometes que descansaras..-Dijo Ginny, mirando a los ojos a Harry, el cual con una sonrisa y con un beso, le dijo un claro..-Si, lo prometo..-No salieron en una semana, tanto de su casa, como de la cama..

_TIEMPO DESPUES_

Harry Potter esta completamente dormido, podia oirse como roncaba, la luz del dia ya habia echo presencia y el hombre, por que ya era un hombre, aun estaba dormido como si aun fueran las 3 de la madrugada..Dos pequeñas figuras entran a la habitacion donde Harry duerme tranquilamente, los cuales traen consigo entre las manos dos ¿grandes almohadas?..Se acercan sigilosamente hacia la cama..

-..Shhh!!!, Natalie, no hagas ruido..-Dice una voz de un niño pequeño como de tres años..

-..Tu, eres el que esta haciendo ruido, Emmanuel..-Contesta una voz de niña, pequeña como de las misma edad, del niño..

Las voces de los pequeños es como susurro, pero aun asi, se escuchan...

-..Bien, a la cuenta de tres..-Dice la niña..

-..Uno..-Dice el niño..

-..Dos..-La niña..

-..TRES..-Contesta Harry, con un grito mientras se levanta de la cama, y asusta a los niños, que salen corriendo, y gritando, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras Harry los persigue, hacia la cocina, que se encuentra abajo..Los dos chicos se habian escondido, detras de la puerta, y en cuanto Harry llego, estos saltaron hacia el con regalos..Pues era el cumpleaños de Harry..

-..Feliz Cumpleaños Papi..-Dice la niña, la cual tiene el cabello rojo sangre, y los ojos verdes brillantes, con un paquete envuelto con mucho cariño y cuidado, en donde Harry se da cuenta hay una almohada, en forma de Snitch..

-..Gracias, princesa..-Le contesta Harry, mientras le da un abrazo, y un beso a su hija..

-..Este es mejor, papa, ya lo veraz..-Dice el niño, con una sonrisa, el cual es muy parecido a Harry, tiene ese cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes brillantes, mientras sostiene un paquete muy pequeño en el cual Harry se da cuenta que hay, un tren de juguete..

-..Emmanuel, esto parace mas para ti, que para papa..-Dice la niña..

-..Shh!!!..-Dice el niño..

-..Gracias!!!, aun que tu hermana tiene razon..-Dice Harry, mientras ve el regalo..-Espero que me ayudes a armarlo..

-..Claro..-El niño solo sonrie, y comienza a comer su desayuno..

-..¿Mi regalo?..-Dice Harry, con una sonrisa, mirando a su esposa..

-..Te lo dare esta noche..-Dice Ginny, al oido de Harry, mientras le sirve el desayuno..

-..Oh!!!, Espero que sea diminuto, y que vaya pegado a tu cuerpo..-Dice Harry, al oido de su esposa, quien despues le da un beso..

-..Guacala..-Dicen los dos hermanos, con cara de asco, mirando a sus padres..

Eran los hijos de Harry y Ginny, los cuales ya tenian 3 años, eran mellizos, la niña era mas grande solo por unos minutos...

-..Dentro de unos años, no pensaran eso, lo se..-Dijo Ginny, mirando a sus hijos..Se escucho el llanto de un niño pequeño..

-..Ahora vuelvo..-Dijo Harry, y de inmediato se levanto, y subio hasta una habitacion..

Era el otro hijo de Harry y Ginny, el cual tenia el cabello negro..De nombre Daniel..

-..Ya estoy aqui..-Dijo Harry, mientras abraza al bebe, que tenia tan solo 6 meses..El cual al escuchar la voz de Harry, se calmo, y solo abrio los ojos, dejando ver unos verdes y brillantes ojos..

-..¿Esta bien?..-Dice una voz, a espaldas de Harry, era Ginny..

-..Si, solo desperto..-Dijo Harry..

-..Harry, deberias, hablar con Dumbledore, prometiste que lo harias..-Dice la mujer, mientras le pide el bebe a Harry..

-..Si, lo se, pero, no se si el quiera verme..Ire, cuando comienzen las clases..-Dijo Harry..Los dos, bajaron, a continuar con el desayuno..-..¿Bien, quien, quiere ir al Zoologico?..-Dice Harry, minutos despues...

-..YOOO..-Dicen los dos hermanos, y salen del lugar a toda prisa para vestirse..

-..Oye, ya sabes, quien se va a quedar, esta noche, para, que tu y yo, podamos..-Dijo Harry, seductoramente, hacia su esposa..

-..Si, y Dobby, esta de acuerdo en quedarse..-Dijo Ginny, mientras termina de darme de comer al pequeño bebe..

_**DIAS DESPUES**_

Harry, habia ido a visitar a la profesora Magonagall, Harry llevaba consigo al pequeño Daniel, en una carrehola, la profesora Magonagall, al ver al niño, lo dijo a Harry con una sonrisa, que era muy parecido a el cuando tenia esa edad..

-..Adelante Potter, esta ahi..-Dijo la profesora Magonagall..

Harry paso lentamente hacia el despacho..

-..¿Profesor Dumbledore..?..-Dijo Harry, esperando una respuesta..

-..Harry, has crecido, te pareces mucho a tu padre, cuando tenia tu edad..-Dijo la pequeña figura del retrato que habia en la pared..

-..Gracias, yo, mm, bueno, queria pedirle disculpas, por que, la ultima vez que, lo vi, pues...Tenia razon, Snape siempre estubo de

nuestro lado..-Dijo Harry, con mucha dificultad..De la nada se escucho el llanto del hijo de Harry, que el chico lo llevaba en una carrehola..

-..¿Pero, quien es?..-Dijo el hombre en el retrato..

-..Es, mi tercer hijo, Daniel..

-..Es, muy parecido a ti, cuando tenias esa edad..

-..Gracias, la profesora Magonagall, ya me lo habia comentado..

-..Si, bueno Harry, ahora eres todo un hombre de familia..

-..Si, creo que es el mejor trabajo, que hay..

-..Si, es el mejor..

Los dos se quedaron callados..

-..Profesor..-Dijo Harry..

-..Si, dime..

-..Bueno, yo venia a pedirle una disculpa, por lo grosero que fui..Espero me perdone.

-..Claro, Harry, estas perdonado, me alegra saber, que venciste a Voldemort, tu solo..

-..No, en realidad, no lo hice solo, creo que tenia razon, necesitaba a mis amigos, cerca..

-..Si, no hay mejor muestra de amor, que los amigos..Ademas Harry, tenias que seguir solo, tenias que desarrollar tu poder,

y el que hayas continuado con tu vida, en vez de alejarte de ella, fue lo mejor..Ni yo mismo lo hubiera pensado..Sera mejor, que lo lleves con su madre, parece tener hambre..-Dijo por ultimo pues el bebe, comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, pidiendo su mamila, Harry lo arrullo, en forma de tranquilizarlo, por alguna razon, Harry siempre que abrazaba o le hablaba a ese bebe, este se calmaba..Era como magia..

-..Si, bueno, tengo que irme, le prometi a Ginny, que, estaria en casa, temprano, antes de la sista de Daniel..

-..¿Ginny, Ginny Weasley?, ¿la chica Weasley..?..-Dice el hombre, sorprendido..

-..Si..-Con una sonrisa..

-..Me alegro por ti..

Y salio del lugar, para despues encontrarse con Ginny, en el callejon Diagon..Ya habian pasado tres años, y ahora Harry tenia una familia..Ron y Hermione ya tenian 4 hijos, y esperaban otro, para finales del año..Neville ya tenia dos hijos, e iban por el

tercero...Draco, ya tenia 3..Decia que con esos eran suficientes, pero lo cierto era que para principios del año, justo despues de unas semana de que Ron, y Hermione tubieran el suyo, Draco se volveria padre de nuevo..Los gemelos, se habian casado, despues de que Voldemort, se habia muerto, pues debido a que Harry habia "muerto", decian que no querian perder tiempo, y ahora tenian 2 gemelos cada uno, los de Fred eran niñas, y los de George eran niños..Cuando los gemelos se unian, eran toda una aventura..

Charlie y Melinda solo tenian 2, una niña y un niño, pero iban por otro, niño..Hagrid, ya era papa, desde hace años, Madame Maxim, habia muerto, dando a luz a su hija..Luna, aun que por mas que ella decia que, no creia en el matrimonio, termino casandose..Ahora tenia a su primera hija..La cual se parecia a ella, con esas locas ideas..Krum se habia enamorado de una amiga de Hermione, que era Muggle, y tenian a su primer hijo que aun que tenia tan solo 2 años, ya parecia que seria toda una promesa en el Quiddich..

_**...FIN...**_

EL FINAL ES ALGO CURSI LO ADMITO, PERO EN FIN, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR LO MENOS A MI SIII, JEJEJE, EN FIN...SE QUE LA HISTORIA ES LARGA, PERO ENTRETENIDA, ALGUNAS COSAS SON TEORIAS QUE HE PENSADO SOBRE EL FINAL DE ESTE MAGO, PERO OTRAS SON RELLENO..

BUENO, SE SUPONE QUE EL UNICO PODER QUE TIENE HARRY, PARA VENCER A VOLDEMORT, ES EL AMOR, ¿ASI QUE PENSE?... ¿SI, EL CHICO SIGUE CON SU VIDA?, (**AMIGOS, NOVIA, ETC**), PODRA VIVIR, (**SUENA LOGICO NO¿?**), ADEMAS NECESITA TODA LA AYUDA POSIBLE, Y PENSE EN EL ED (**PRIMERO, CLARO POR QUE ELLOS LO AYUDARON EN LO DEL MINISTERIO Y DESPUES EN LA BATALLA DE LA ESCUELA**), DESPUES PENSE, DEBEN TENER UN ALEADO QUE LEN ENSEÑE COSAS (**DE AHI NACIO MELINDA JOPS**), MUCHAS VECES PENSE QUE SERIA MEJOR, QUE ELLA NO AYUDARA A MALFOY, QUE CONOCIERA DIRECTAMENTE A HARRY, (**PERO ENTONCES SE ME VINO A LA MENTE Y ¿SI DRACO ES INOCENTE?**), SERIA UNA BUENA IDEA PARA EL FIC, LA ORDEN SE ME VINO DESPUES (**PUES SOLO SERIAN 8 PERSONAS, NECESITAN MAS**), Y DE AHI, QUE EL SEÑOR WEASLEY SEA EL PRIMER MINISTRO, LO DE SNAPE BUENO Y ENAMORADO DE LILY (**ES UNA DE MIS ULTIMAS TEORIAS**), PERO ENTONCES SE ME VINO A LA MENTE (**¿COMO HARE PARA QUE HARRY, HAGA TODO ESTO, DEBE DECIRLE DUMBLEDORE?, NOOO.. QUE TENGA UNA PELEA Y QUE DESPUES NO CREA EN NADA DE LO QUE LE DIJO**), ERA LA UNICA FORMA DE HACERLO, DESPUES DE AÑOS DE PENSAR QUE DUMBLEDORE ESTABA LOCO, DESCUBRE QUE NO ERA ASI, Y QUE TODO ERA PARTE DE UN PLAN, (**ERA PERFECTO**), BUENO POR LO MENOS PARA MI, PERO ME DIJE ¿QUIEN SE LO DICE?, (**SNAPE ES PERFECTO PARA ESE TRABAJO**), Y AHI ESTA... LO DE RON Y HERMIONE JUNTOS ANTES DE QUE ACABE EL SEXTO LIBRO (**SE ME VINO A LA MENTE, DESPUES DE LEER EL LIBRO 6, NO SE UNAS 3 VECES**), Y ME FIJE QUE HABIA COSAS QUE NO QUEDABAN, POR EJEMPLO QUE, RON SIENTA CELOS POR KRUM Y HERMIONE POR LAVANDER,(**CLARO QUE YO SABIA QUE ESTOS DOS SENTIAN ALGO DESDE LA PRIMERA PELICULA, Y MAS EN LA SEGUNADA, PERO EN DONDE QUEDARON AL DESCUBIERTO FUE EN LA TERCERA Y CUARTA PELICULA, DEBO A GRADACERLE A ALFONSO CUARON, POR LO DE LA TERCERA PELICULA, POR QUE ESO NO VENIA EN EL LIBRO)** DESPUES DE QUE RON Y LAVANDER TERMINAN, HERMIONE ESTA MUY CONTENTA, PERO LO QUE MAS ME ENCANTO FUE QUE CUANDO RON ESTABA ENFERMO DICE EL NOMBRE DE LA CHICA, O INTENTA POR QUE DICE ALGO COMO EL NOMBRE DE LA CHICA, (**ME DIJE ES ALGO QUE NADIE ESPERA DE ELLOS, TODOS ESPERAN QUE SEA EN EL LIBRO 7**), ENTONCES SE ME VINO A LA MENTE, LA NOCHE QUE TOMARON LA POSION DE LA SUERTE **(DE AHI MI FIC DE ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?..¡POR FAVOR DI QUE SI!..**), ES UNA IDEA DE COMO YO, PIENSO QUE PASO, ESO...EN FIN GRACIAS, POR TODO, Y NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA...

**ESPERO, JEJEJE...**


End file.
